El fin de un viaje, el comienzo de otro
by PokeFan93
Summary: Ash acaba de perder la liga de kalos y cree que no puede llegar a nada mas, ¿Que hara?, ¿se rendira o continuara viajando con sus amigos?. Mal summary del primer capítulo. Aventura/Humor/Romance
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Aclaración: Ash y Serena tienen 16 años, Clemont tiene 14 años y Bonnie tiene 8 años.**

 **Pokemon pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, no a mi**

 **Este historia comienza justo después de la trolleada de XY &Z sin que el Team Flare ataque.**

-Todo ha… terminado – decía un chico de pelo azabache mientras sacaba una pokeball y hacía volver a su Pokemon – he perdido, he fallado a todos los que confiaban en mi – decía mientras empezaban a asomar lagrimas por sus mejillas – mamá, profesor, amigos…. Serena – cada vez más lágrimas empezaban a salir, totalmente destrozado, en el suelo mientras su compañero Pikachu intentaba animarle.

-Pi pika chu – intentaba animar el pequeño ratón eléctrico a su entrenador.

-Pikachu – dijo mientras se iba corriendo con la cabeza baja y soltando lágrimas, corrió tanto que llegó a un bosque, solo, para él nadie querría verle, le había fallado a todos los que habían puesto en el sus esperanzas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, no voy a llegar a ser maestro Pokemon nunca, solo estoy viajando y recorriendo lugares para intentar cumplir un sueño que nunca llegará – y así se quedó pensando en que hacer, sin saber que alguien, mejor dicho, 3 personas y 6 Pokemon le vigilaban.

-Chicos que podemos hacer, nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando perdió en el 8º gimnasio – decía una chica de ojos azules, pelo color miel que vestía una blusa rosa con un chaleco rojo encima y tenía un gorrito rojo, estaba llorando al ver como Ash, la persona a la que admira y quiere, estaba ahí, llorando y diciendo que nunca llegará a nada – tengo que ir a hablar con él.

-Espera serena – dijo un chico rubio con gafas mientras la paraba, él chico vestía un mono azul y traía una mochila detrás – tenemos que dejar que reflexione solo.

-Pero… no puedo dejarlo solo, no ahora, él ha sido el que nos dijo que hay que luchar hasta el final, que no nos podemos rendir y ahora… – respondió Serena.

-Serena tiene razón hermanito – decía una niña de unos 8 años de pelo rubio que vestía una camiseta color café y unos shorts deportivos negros, a su lado una bolsita amarilla con un pequeño Dedenne dentro.

-Pero… - decía el rubio, sin embargo Serena ya había ido a hablar con el chico.

-Ash… - empezó a decir pero no sabía que decirle, el chico se sorprendió de verla, mejor dicho, de escucharla.

-Serena…, ¿Qué haces aquí?, seguro que tienes algo más importante que hacer que estar conmigo, con un perdedor – dijo el chico con tristeza mientras seguía mirando al suelo. Alta fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el cuerpo de Serena abrazándolo mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te vas a rendir?, ¿Quién fue el que dijo que no hay que rendirse hasta el final? – decía llorando.

-Ese Ash ha muerto, ese Ash creía que con amistad y unión a todo se le puede ganar, pero…

-¿Pero? – casi se podía decir que Serena estaba gritando.

-Pero no es así, si no eres fuerte no conseguirás nada – respondió como si nada.

-Mentira, este no eres tú, reacciona, tu puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras – seguía intentando convencer a su amigo.

-Que sabrás tú, si casi no has luchado en una batalla Pokemon, solo estás con los espectáculos, no entiendes nada – respondió furioso, lo que no sabía es que Serena se había enfurecido mucho más que él, y de pronto una dolorosa cachetada le llego, tirándolo al suelo por completo.

-Está bien, retírate, ahora me he dado cuenta de que solo eres un cobarde, vas dando palabras de animo pero solo eres un cobarde – dijo la chica mientras volvía a llorar mucho más – hasta la vista, Ash Ketchump – y así se fue, dejándole en el suelo y solo, con un gran vacío dentro.

-Serena… - dijo en un susurro, pero todo lo que decía la chica era verdad, él había animado a todos, les había apoyado en todo, y ahora él se rendía, no, eso no podía ser, él tenía que seguir, por todos, por ella… - gracias, me has abierto los ojos – sin embargo la chica ya se había ido.

Mientras tanto, tanto los hermanos rubios como los Pokemon del chico veían y escuchaban todo.

 **Idioma Pokemon ( cuando los Pokemon hablen pondré esto)**

-No puede rendirse, no es enserio, ¿verdad? – decía Pikachu, al borde del llanto.

-Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera caído habríamos ganado – decía esta vez Greninja, quien por raro que parezca no estaba tranquilo.

-No os echéis la culpa, somos un equipo, la culpa es de todos – decía Hawlucha

 **Fin del idioma Pokemon**

 **Al día siguiente**

Todos habían despertado y ahora mismo se encontraban en el centro Pokemon hablando, claro, todos menos Ash.

-¿Creéis que entrará en razón? – preguntaba la pequeña Bonnie.

-No sé, quizás las palabras de Serena le hicieron entrar en razón – dijo el hermano de esta, haciendo una pausa – o quizás solo le hicieron más daño.

Mientras Serena no sabía que pensar, por un lado no quería estar con la persona que le había mentido, le había dado ánimos, la había apoyado y ahora se rendía, pero por otro lado ella le quería demasiado, si, ella le amaba.

-Será mejor que vayamos recogiendo las cosas de nuestros cuartos y nos vayamos – dijo con tristeza la de ojos azules.

 **Mientras tanto, en el bosque.**

-No sé que será lo mejor – decía pensativo el chico de pelo azabache, pesando en la discusión de ayer, era la primera vez que se peleaban.

Pero otra vez le espiaban, dos personas y un Pokemon.

-¿Cómo te vas a rendir? – dijo un hombre de pelo azul.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros entonces? – dijo una mujer de pelo rosa fucsia.

-Si mocoso, si tú te rindes no tendremos trabajo, ir a por Pikachu nos mantiene – dijo un Meowth.

-¿Team Rocket? – dijo Ash, muy sorprendido.

-Exacto mocoso, sin ti nos aburriríamos mucho, no te rindas – dijeron los tres a la vez mientras se iban en su globo.

-Creo que ya he visto todo – dijo para si – no, no he visto todo, queda mucho mundo por recorrer, ver nuevos Pokemon y sobre todo, a la próxima no perderé, ¡LO JURO! – gritó tanto que hasta en el centro Pokemon le escucharon – vamos chicos – le dijo a sus Pokemon, los cuales no se habían ido con los demás y se habían quedado con él.

 **De vuelta al centro Pokemon**

-¿Ese era Ash? – preguntaba confusa Serena al escuchar tremendo grito.

-Si es él, solo hay que ir a buscarle – decía Clemont colocándose las gafas – es el momento en el que la ciencia alumbra el camino hacia el futuro.

-Ahí no, otra vez – decía Bonnie con una gotita estilo anime.

-No hay tiempo, vamos a buscarle – decía Serena mientras salía del centro Pokemon a toda prisa, ya se le había pasado el enfado.

Pero justo cuando cruzó el centro Pokemon ahí estaba él, con la mochila, su chándal azul, su gorra roja y blanca con el símbolo de una pokeball, parado con una sonrisa.

-Holaa, ¿listos para seguir? – preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada, los demás solo se quedaron parados.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

-Serena, verás…

-¿Por qué me diste ese susto ayer? – dijo ella mientras sus ojos se entristecían.

Ash no sabía que decir, así que solo corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, esto sorprendió mucho a la peli-miel.

-No sabía que hacer, pero alguien me abrió los ojos – dijo mirándola a los ojos – ese alguien, eres tú, y ayer me di cuenta de todo, quiero seguir el camino, no volveré a fallar, lo prometo, por todos, pero sobre todo por ti – después de esto se pudo ver como le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Serena, dejándolo roja por completo.

-Ash… - fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica.

-¿Seguimos aquí sabéis? – habló Bonnie con una sonrisa pícara, señal de que lo había visto todo.

-Esto… yo…, podemos seguir nuestro viaje – respondió Ash muy nervioso y sonrojado, ni que decir de Serena.

-Si chicos vámonos – le acompañó Serena al azabache.

-Está bien, vamos – dijeron los dos hermanos mientras le seguían.

"Esto va a ser divertido" – pensaba Bonnie.

 **Y así es como acaba esta historia.**

 **El final de un viaje, el comienzo de otro, una historia de amor y mucho más en este fic.**

 **Este historia Continuará…**


	2. ¿Una nueva región?

**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero que os guste.**

 **Pokemon pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, no a mi.**

 **Chapter 2: ¿Una nueva región?**

 **Una semana después del incidente de Ash…**

Narrador: Nuestro héroe favorito ha sufrido una pequeña crisis respecto a su sueño, pero gracias a Serena logró superarla, ¿Qué será lo que les deparará el futuro?, acompáñanos en esta historia. Fin del narrador.

-Wow, ¿Hablas en serio Clemont? – preguntaron sorprendidos un chico de pelo azabache, una chica peli-miel y una pequeña niña rubia.

-Si, como ya os he dicho, el profesor me ha dicho que han descubierto una nueva región – respondió el joven científico mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

-¿Y cómo dices que se llama? – preguntó Serena, curiosa.

-¿Y cómo es que te lo ha dicho a ti? – preguntó su hermana con estos ojos ¬.¬

-Primero, la región se llama Alola, y segundo, me lo ha dicho a mi porque todos los líderes de gimnasio deben de estar al día de toda la información perteneciente al mundo Pokemon.

-Conque Alola, eh, no suena mal – dijo esta vez Ash - ¿Sabes algo más acerca de la región?

-Bueno, el profesor me ha dicho que lo mejor será que vayamos a hablar con él – respondió de nuevo.

Y así los cuatro se pusieron en camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor. Cuando llegaron llamaron y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, un chico alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules les abrió. El chico vestía un chándal negro acompañado de una camiseta azul, una chaqueta negra desabrochada y guantes y zapatos negros, en su cuello llevaba una especie de bufanda azul cielo.

-¡ALAIN! – gritaron los 4 MUY sorprendidos

-Hola chicos, pasad y ahora os cuento – dijo Alain, también sorprendido de que el chico al que derrotó en la final se haya presentado en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore junto a sus amigos. Los 4 pasaron a un sofá que había en la sala en lo que Alain llamaba al profesor.

-¿Qué hará aquí Alain? – se preguntaba Clemont.

-No lo sé, pero si está con el profesor será algo bueno – decía Bonnie inocentemente.

-Ash, ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntaba Serena al azabache preocupada, ya que justo al verle su semblante cambió de gracioso y alegre a frío y serio – no estarás recordándolo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-No sé Serena, Alain está aquí y justo hace una semana perdí contra él, no sé en que pensar – respondió serio, nada común en él.

-Venga Ash, deja de pensar en eso – Serena le dio un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al chico, pero le reconfortó.

-Muchas gracias Serena – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa, pero de nuevo volvió a su semblante pensativo.

Mientras, tanto el profesor como Alain ya habían bajado a donde estaban los chicos, con un pequeño mapa y dos aparatos que parecían móviles.

-Hola chicos, gracias por hacerme esta visita, supongo que Clemont ya os habrá dicho acerca del nuevo descubrimiento, ¿No? – preguntó el profesor mientras se sentaba en un sofá enfrente de ellos, con Alain a su lado.

-Sí, ya sabemos acerca de la nueva región, pero dinos profesor, ¿Qué hace Alain aquí? – preguntó Serena, preocupada al ver el cambio en Ash al ver al chico de pelo negro.

-Bueno, verás, después de la liga me dijo que quería seguir aprendiendo más sobre los Pokemon, que quería aprender su comportamiento, sus habilidades, todo, por eso lo admití de nuevo como ayudante – respondió el profesor, a lo que hizo que Alain sonriera en señal de que decía la verdad.

-¿Y que ha pasado con Manon? – preguntó Serena acerca de la chica.

-Ah, sí, ella me dijo que quería conocer la región con su ya recuperado Chespin – respondió Alain

Mientras Ash, en su mundo de pensamientos, "Entonces es eso, Alain quiere conocer más a los Pokemon, en cierto modo se parece a mí" – pensó Ash mientras empezaba a cambiarle la cara, volvía a sonreír mientas pegaba un salto para ponerse de pie – Decidido, quiero ir a la región de Alola y desafiar a su Liga Pokemon – dijo haciendo que los demás sonrieran al ver que había vuelto en sí.

-Como me alegro de que digas eso, Ash – dijo Alain.

-Y la próxima vez, te derrotaré a ti y a tu MegaCharizard X – volvió a decir mientras señalaba a Alain decidido.

-Espero que llegue pronto ese momento – respondió el chico.

-Bueno, verás Ash, todavía se desconoce esa región, por lo que no se sabe si habrán Gimnasios y Liga Pokemon – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero no me diga eso – respondió mientras caía al suelo muy del estilo anime, mientras a los demás le salía gotitas en la cabeza y reían.

-Pero no te preocupes, si quieres puedes ir a otra región a prepararte mientras termino de investigar – le respondió el profesor.

-Si Ash, además yo ayudaré al profesor, pronto hallaremos que se esconde en esa región (tan pronto como nintendo/game freak quiera xD) – dijo Alain.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos mientras? – preguntó Clemont.

-¡Ya sé! – Gritó Ash mientras se volvía a levantar – chicos, ¿Por qué no me acompañáis a Kanto?

-¿A Kanto?, ¿Nosotros? – se preguntaban sorprendidos Clemont y Serena auto señalándose, mientras Bonnie pegaba saltos diciendo que quería ir.

-Claro, a quien sino se lo voy a decir – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no sé, le tendré que preguntar a mi mamá – le respondió Serena, que sin duda estaba emocionada de que Ash la hubiera invitado a viajar a Kanto.

-Nosotros tenemos que preguntar también – dijeron los dos hermanos justo después de Serena.

-Está bien, vamos a preguntarles chicos – dijo el azabache mientras iniciaba un camino a la puerta – y, Alain – hizo una pausa – cuando nos volvamos a ver te venceré.

-Estaré esperando ansioso ese día – respondió decidido el chico de pelo negro.

-Esperad – dijo el profesor antes de que se fueran – Ash, Serena, aquí tienen – dijo mientras le entregaba uno de los aparatos a cada chico.

-¿Para qué sirven, profesor? – preguntó Serena mientras miraba el aparato, curiosa.

-Son dos PokePhone, son muy útiles gracias a sus funciones, desde poder llamar hasta tener un GPS incorporado por si os perdéis.

-Gracias profesor – agradecieron ambos – ahora vámonos chicos – dijo Ash mientras se adelantaba.

 **Una hora después cerca de la casa de Clemont y Bonnie**

-Pues no se lo tomó tan mal, ¿No? – hablaba Serena con los dos rubios mientras Ash iba por delante.

-Parece que no, esperamos que no lo haya fingido – dijo Clemont.

-Ese es el espíritu de Ash – respondió Serena con una sonrisa – no creo que lo fingiera.

-Serena tiene razón hermanito, ¿Verdad Dedenne? – le preguntó a su Pokemon, que salió de su bolsita para hacer su característico sonido en señal de afirmación

-Eh chicos, ¿esa no es tu casa Clemont? – preguntó Ash señalando hacia una casa de dos pisos color crema.

-Si es esa, vamos – dijo mientras empezaba a correr, por raro que parezca.

Los chicos entraron y vieron a Clembot con un recogedor, haciendo las "tareas del hogar".

-Clembot, hola – saludó el joven científico rubio - ¿Dónde está Papá? – preguntó Bonnie.

-Buenos días, el señor ha ido a arreglar una avería, dijo que enseguida volvería – respondió el robot.

Mientras el padre de Clemont y Bonnie llegaba se pusieron a charlar para saber cómo decirle que querían viajar a Kanto con Ash, a la media hora se abrió la puerta.

-Hola Clembot, ya llegué – después se dio cuenta de los chicos – Clemont, Bonnie, ¿Cómo están mis chicos?, oh, también están Ash y Serena, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sr. Meyer – dijeron los dos nombrados amablemente.

-Por favor, solo Meyer, y bueno, ¿A qué han venido? – preguntó el hombre curioso.

Los chicos le explicaron todo, la nueva región Alola y la propuesta de Ash de ir a Kanto los 4.

-¿Nos dejas ir papi, porfa? – suplicaba Bonnie.

-Si papa, por favor – acompañaba Clemont a su hermana.

-Mis hijos… - pausa dramática – claro que los dejo ir, solo prométanme que se cuidaran.

-Claro Papá – respondió Clemont feliz de que su padre los dejara ir.

-Prometo que cuidaré de ellos, Sr. Meyer – esta vez era Ash el que hablaba.

-Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, si Ash y Serena están con vosotros sé que estaréis bien, muy bien chicos, supongo que os quedaréis a dormir, ¿no?, ya oscureció – pregunto el padre de los hermanos.

-Es verdad, ya se ha hecho de noche – dijo Serena mirando por la ventana – creo que será lo mejor, si no es molestia.

-Claro que no es molestia, adelante, Ash, Serena, dejad vuestras mochilas en el cuarto de invitados – respondió Meyer señalando hacia un cuarto.

-Muchas gracias señor – ambos fueron a dejar sus cosas.

Después de una buena ducha y una gran cena entre bromas e historias llegó la hora de dormir, sin embargo, una chica de ojos azules no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

"Estoy durmiendo en la misma habitación que Ash" – pensaba mientras miraba al azabache, quien parecía que estaba completamente dormido – se le ve tan tranquilo y tan… – susurró, pero hay se quedó.

-¿Taaaan…? – se escuchó.

-Aaa….Ash, estás despierto, bueno… esto…. Yo…. – la chica no sabía que decir, tartamudeaba y se la veía muy nerviosa y con un gran sonrojo que no se le notaba por la oscuridad.

-Responde Serena, ¿tan qué? – volvió a preguntar curioso, pero no recibió respuesta, Serena estaba muy nerviosa, ella creía que él estaba durmiendo, y casi revela sus sentimientos – sigo esperando – decía tranquilo el chico.

Sin embargo, Serena se levantó y se fue al pequeño balcón que había en la habitación, Ash la siguió, curioso de que es lo que iba a hacer.

-Vaya, que hermosa noche hay hoy – dijo Serena mientras se apoyaba.

-Si, la verdad es que hoy fue un hermoso día – habló Ash mientras entraba, el problema es que el espacio era mínimo y estaban prácticamente pegados, Serena se sonrojo al sentir el contacto del azabache.

-Ehh, Serena, ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado Ash al verla completamente roja.

-Que… nonononono, estoy bien – hablaba rápidamente mientras hacía movimientos con las manos, entonces recordó el día después de la Liga, ese pequeño besito que le dio él.

-Ash – titubeaba la chica - ¿si? – preguntó él.

-Bueno… verás,¿ recuerdas la mañana siguiente a la Liga? – comenzó nerviosa, Ash intentaba recordar todo eso, como Serena le ayudó, como el Team Rocket les dijo que sin él no harían nada, pero llegó al último recuerdo, un pequeño beso a la peli-miel que pasó rápidamente, mientras pensaba eso se sonrojó un poco – sí, lo recuerdo.

-"¿Se ha sonrojado o me lo he imaginado?" – pensó la chica - Entonces, dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Por qué hice el qué? – preguntó como si no supiese nada.

-Vamos, no seas tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero – replicó mientras se le hinchaban las mejillas, haciendo un puchero.

"Se ve hermosa así", fue lo que pensó Ash, "oh, enserio Ketchump, no pienses eso", se reprimía a si mismo – bueno…eto… me salió como si fuera un acto reflejo, te vi llorando y con tanta tristeza que me salió solo para intentar tranquilizarte.

-Hmmp… asi que solo lo hiciste como acto reflejo– respondió ella con tristeza, "joo, aunque bueno, por lo menos no me quiere ver triste" pensó la chica

-Bueno, no pongas esa cara, que no te ves tan linda – soltó de repente Ash, "¿pero qué digo?", pensaba mientras se peleaba consigo mismo.

-Bueno, gracias – respondió alegre y sonrojada, no solo por lo que le soltó Ash de repente, sino por las caras que estaba poniendo – será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana habrá que empezar el viaje a pueblo Boceto.

-¿Pueblo Boceto? – preguntó Ash.

-Claro tonto, es donde yo vivo – respondió cariñosamente Serena.

-Ah, claro, bueno, vayamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama.

-Buenas noches Serena – le deseó Ash a Serena mientras se acostaba

-Buenas noches Ash – respondió esta mientras le daba un beso en la frente – duerme con los angelitos, jaja – ya era tarde, el chico ya estaba completamente dormido.

"Le…Le he dado un beso" – pensaba Serena mientras sonreía e intentaba dormir. Sin duda, hoy había dado un paso en su relación con Ash.

 **Y así es como termina este segundo episodio del fic, ¿Qué está sintiendo Ash?, ¿Cómo lo tomará Serena?, y sobre todo, ¿Ira Serena a Kanto junto a Ash, Clemont y Bonnie? Para más información vean el próximo capítulo de: ¿El fin del viaje o solo el principio?**

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	3. Hacia Pueblo Boceto

**Nuevo episodio de este fic, y ya vamos por el tercero. Espero les guste.**

 **Pokemon pertenece a sus creadores, no a mí.**

 **Chapter 3: Hacia pueblo Boceto, a convencer a la madre de Serena.**

Narrador: Nuestros héroes habían despertado y se encontraban viajando hacia pueblo Boceto para intentar convencer a la madre de Serena, ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

-Vamos chicos, es hora de irse – decía Ash muy animado mientras cogía su mochila y su gorra, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu se subía en su hombro.

-Pika chuuu – gritaba el ratón igual de animado que su entrenador.

-Espéranos Ash – decían Serena, Clemont y Bonnie mientras le seguían.

-Oye Ash – llamó la atención del azabache Clemont – desde que vimos a Alain en el laboratorio se te ve mucho más animado.

-¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó con una sonrisa – eso es porque ya tengo decidida mi próxima meta, vencer en la liga de Kanto – respondió decidido – y ahora seguro que lo consigo.

-Seguro que si Ash – le animó Bonnie.

-Y cuando termine, derrotaré a Alain en un uno contra uno, ¿Verdad Greninja? – preguntó mientras sacaba la pokeball de Greninja, la cual solo se movió, parecía que le respondió que si dentro de su ball.

-Bueno chicos, sigamos, debe faltar poco para llegar a Pueblo Boceto – volvió a hablar Ash.

 **4 horas después.**

-Faltaba poco, ¿verdad? – habló Clemont con sarcasmo, y muy cansado.

-No puedo más – cayó Bonnie al suelo en señal de no poder andar más.

-Eh chicos – llamó la atención Serena mientras miraba su nuevo PokePhone, que traía un mapa integrado – aquí dice que ha unos 15 minutos hay un centro Pokemon.

-Verdaderamente estos aparatos son útiles – dijo Ash mientras miraba su PokePhone – vamos al centro Pokemon chicos.

-¿Pero tú nunca te cansas? – dijo Clemont cansado mientras le seguía.

-Debe ser que llevo 6 años viajando por regiones todos los días, aunque para mi habrían pasado como 20 años – respondió el azabache con una sonrisa. Y tras esto todos fueron al centro Pokemon, donde la enfermera Joy les dio dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas

 **Con las chicas.**

-Estoy agotada, no tengo fuerzas ni para comer – decía Bonnie mientras se tiraba en la cama.

-Venga Bonnie, hay que ducharse y luego ir a comer con los chicos – le respondió Serena.

-Tú más bien solo quieres comer con Ash – dijo la rubia pícaramente, a lo cual Serena se sonrojó.

-¿Q…Que di…dices? – dijo sorprendida y más roja que una Baya Tamate.

-Venga Serena, ya sé que te gusta Ash, no trates de decirme que no – le dijo de nuevo la pequeña, haciendo que Serena se sorprendiera más.

-¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó la peli-miel MUY sonrojada

-Claro que sí, solo hay que ver esta foto – le dijo mientras le mostraba la foto que se hicieron con Corelia – te pegaste todo lo que pudiste a él.

-Bueno – volvió a hablar Serena – pero creo que yo no le gusto, él ha estado con muchas chicas en muchos viajes durante mucho tiempo – terminó de decir, recalcando la palabra "mucho", y mirando al suelo con tristeza

-Nunca sabrás eso si no se lo preguntas, además te dio un beso, no creo que Ash le hubiese dado un beso a las otras – la pequeña rubia simulaba la escena después de la Liga, cosa que ha Serena le animó.

-Jaja, venga vamos con los chicos – y así las dos se tomaron una ducha y bajaron a la recepción del centro Pokemon.

 **Con los chicos (Al mismo tiempo que la escena de las chicas)**

-Oye Clemont – le dijo Ash al rubio – tengo que decirte algo.

-Claro Ash, cuenta – le respondió el científico.

-Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a tu hermana.

-¿Tan secreto es? – Ash solo lo miró serio – está bien, te lo prometo

-Está bien, es que desde que terminó la Liga Pokemon no paro de pensar en Serena, siento como que cuando ella está a mi lado estoy bien, pero cuando se va siento un gran vacío dentro, hay veces en las que casi no puedo dormir por esto, ella me ha apoyado mucho siempre, pero esta vez es distinto, es como que no me quiero separar de ella nunca, no sé porque pienso eso, por eso pido tu ayuda – lo que dijo sorprendió mucho a Clemont.

-Bueno verás, yo no soy un experto en ese tema, pero creo que lo que sientes es amor – respondió.

-¿A…Amor? – pensó el joven azabache, ¿de verdad se había enamorado de su amiga de la infancia?, y si era así, ¿Qué sentía ella?, ¿Qué le diría?, era lo único que rondaba la cabeza de Ash.

-Como ya te he dicho no soy el mejor en esos temas, debería hablar con alguien que sepa mejor acerca de esto – siguió diciendo Clemont.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Clemont, me has ayudado mucho – le agradeció Ash – ahora vamos con las chicas – y tras esto se ducharon y bajaron a la recepción, donde comieron, charlaron, rieron y hablaban sobre cierto tema.

-Por cierto Serena, ¿Sabes que decirle a tu mamá para que te dije ir a Kanto? – preguntó Ash a la peli-miel.

-Pues la verdad es que no he pensado en eso, jeje – rio nerviosa la chica.

-No te preocupes Ash, de seguro la madre de Serena la deja si estás tu a su lado – dijo pícaramente Bonnie.

-Cof…Cof…Cof – Ash casi se atraganta con el agua al escuchar a Bonnie - ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Y esa reacción? – volvió a preguntar "muy inocentemente" Bonnie.

-Yo…Yo solo quiero que Serena nos acompañe a Kanto a los 3 – respondió nervioso el chico, Serena solo podía reír después de la reacción de Ash - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó "molesto" el entrenador de Pikachu.

-Nada nada, mejor déjalo Ash, jajaja – Serena seguía riéndose.

-A lo mejor es que no quieres ir a Kanto, ¿es eso verdad? – preguntó "triste" Ash, la cara de Serena cambió por completo.

-Claro que quiero ir a Kanto contigo y los demás – le dijo Serena acercándose a él.

-Gracias, pero ahora…

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó curiosa.

Ash no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, Serena le había puesto nervioso al acercarse – bueno, da igual, supongo… - dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras se levantaba y salía del centro Pokemon, los demás solo se le quedaron mirando mientras se iba.

-Espera Ash – dijo Serena siguiéndolo, Clemont la iba a acompañar pero alguien le detuvo…

-Esto es entre Ash y Serena, hermanito – le dijo Bonnie a su hermano mientras le agarraba la mano.

 **Afuera del centro Pokemon.**

En una de las rocas se encontraba Ash tumbado, mirando el cielo nocturno estrellado, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a Serena, ¿Sería lo mejor decírselo?, ¿y si ella no lo quería ver más y así perdería su amistad? , eran alguna de las preguntas que rondaban por la mente de Ash.

-Ash, estás aquí – era la voz de la persona que menos quería ver ahora mismo, la que le había quitado el sueño durante varias noches después de la liga Pokemon.

-Se…Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el chico confundido mientras la miraba.

-Vine a ver si te encontrabas bien – dijo la chica de ojos azules – ¿te he hecho algo malo?, si es por lo de Kanto, por supuesto que quiero ir contigo – preguntó triste la chica.

Ash sonrió al escuchar a la chica – No es nada de eso, tranquila, además, tú nunca me harías algo malo – respondió el azabache sonriendo – es solo que…

-¿Qué…? – preguntó de nuevo Serena, curiosa por lo que le diría.

-Da igual, tengo que pensar mejor, ¿me podrías dejar solo? – le pidió el chico a la peli-miel.

-Si es lo mejor para ti lo haré – respondió Serena con una sonrisa, una que fue directo al corazón del azabache, acto seguido se fue.

"Creo que debo pensar más acerca de esto, pero puede ser que me haya enamorado de Serena" – el azabache seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todos los chicos ya estaban preparados para salir, recogieron sus cosas de las habitaciones y fueron a la cafetería a desayunar, después de un agradable desayuno, los 4 se pusieron en marcha para llegar lo antes posible a Pueblo Boceto.

-Según mi PokePhone, estamos a unas 2 horas de mi casa – decía Serena mientras ojeaba su móvil.

-La verdad es que el profesor ha sido muy amable dándonos estos PokePhones a los dos – respondió Ash, el aparato en verdad era muy útil, pero de pronto comenzó a sonar una musiquita proveniente del teléfono junto a un texto – eh, ¿llamada entrante? – Ash solo cogió el teléfono y le dio al botón verde de él – de repente apareció un holograma en el que salió el profesor.

-¿Pro…Profesor Sycamore? – preguntaron confundidos los 4.

-Hola chicos, me alegra saber que están bien – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Profesor, que se supone que es esto – preguntaron confundidos Serena y Ash.

-Es un holograma – respondió de nuevo el profesor, los chicos iban a volver a preguntar cuando Clemont interrumpió diciendo lo que era un holograma.

-Muchas gracias por responder Clemont – dijo el profesor para continuar – chicos por donde estáis, ¿Habéis llegado a Kanto?

-No, estamos yendo a Pueblo Boceto para pedir el permiso de mi madre para ir a Kanto – respondió Serena.

-Entonces no tenéis porque ir, ya le envié una carta a tu madre diciendo todo esto y me contestó que está todo bien para que vayas con los demás – habló con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Mi madre ya lo sabe? – la chica solo recibió un si con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tengo que seguir con mi investigación acerca de Alola, por cierto, Alain os manda saludos, hasta luego – tras esto el profesor colgó y el holograma se apagó.

Tras una charla los 4 decidieron que era mejor ir a la casa de Serena y decírselo a su madre en persona. Tras un rato de caminar se encontraron con un pequeño pueblo, muy tranquilo.

-Es ahí chicos, vamos – gritaba Serena emocionada, y como para no estarlo, al fin y al cabo vería a su madre después de casi un año donde solo la había visto en persona en la Clase Maestra.

-Espera Serena – los 3 la siguieron, después de 5 minutos estaban frente a la casa, constaba de dos pisos, en el jardín había un rhyhorn en una especie de caseta y un fletchling en su cabeza.

-Rhyhorn, Fletchling, cuanto tiempo – la chica se lanzó a abrazar a los dos mientras la puerta se abría.

-Hija, ya estás de vuelta – dijo Grace mientras iba a abrazar a su hija, algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – cuanto tiempo – pero ella sabía que no sería por mucho, que probablemente mañana ya estuviera en el avión para ir a Kanto junto a sus amigos – pasad chicos – fue lo único que dijo tras separarse de su hija.

Ya adentro, los 4 explicaron que iban a ir a Kanto, que Ash les había invitado y el padre de los hermanos rubios ya les había dado su permiso y habían venido aquí para pedirle el permiso a ella.

-Claro que si hija – respondió la madre – seguro que estando con Ash no te pasará nada – fue lo último que dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Serena.

-D…De que hablas mamá – la peli-miel se sonrojó demasiado tras esto, tan obvia era que hasta su madre que casi no la había visto ya se había dado cuenta, era lo que pensaba.

-De nada hija, de nada – sonrió la madre, ella ya sabía que su hija estaba enamorada de Ash Ketchump, aunque no quería admitirlo delante de nadie.

-Eh Serena, ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta al pueblo y nos lo enseñas? – le preguntó Ash a la peli-miel a lo que ella asintió y se fueron los 3 a conocer el pueblo mientras Serena les guiaba. Pasaron cerca de 5 horas donde visitaron todo el pueblo, comieron, vieron una película y ya era hora de que anocheciera.

-Eh chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos, está empezando a anochecer – dijo la chica de ojos azules, así, los 4 fueron a la casa de Serena, donde cenaron y se durmieron esperando el día siguiente donde volverían a Luminalia.

"No pensaba que sería tan fácil convencer a mi madre, aunque ella ya lo supiera de parte del Profesor Sycamore" – pensó Serena feliz, iba a viajar con "su" Ash a Kanto, región muy lejana de Kalos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

-Espero que no le pasé nada malo, y también esperó que le diga sus sentimientos de una vez, estos viajes no van a ser para siempre – susurró Grace mientras veía como su hija se dormía.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Los 4 ya se habían despertado y desayunado, así que estaban listos para irse.

-Adiós mamá, te extrañaré – le dijo Serena a su madre mientras le daba un abrazo – y gracias por dejarme ir con los chicos.

-Sabes que no haría nada que no te gustara – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero querías que fuera corredora de rhyhorns – habló Serena.

-Bueno, desde ese momento, jeje – rio nerviosa Grace, a lo que los 4 chicos rieron – Ash, prométeme que vas a cuidar de Serena.

-Se lo prometo Sra. Grace, a su hija no le va a pasar nada – le respondió Ash, lo que calmó un poco a Grace – en ese caso, espero que vaya bien vuestro viaje.

Despues de esto los 4 se fueron y en unos dos días llegaron a Luminalia, donde saludaron al profesor y Alain y cogieron el primer vuelo que había hacia Kanto.

-Pasajeros del avión Kanto Airlines 327, el vuelo va a comenzar en media hora, suban lo más rápido posible y apaguen sus móviles al subir – se oyó por el megáfono.

-Ese es nuestro vuelo chicos, ¿Listos para ir a Kanto? – dijo Ash a lo que los demás asintieron y dieron un salto - ¡LISTOS! – gritaron a coro.

 **Y así es como nuestros héroes se dispusieron a ir a Kanto, ¿Habrá algún problema en el vuelo?, ¿Qué creen que va a pasar?, en el siguiente capítulo: Kanto, los recuerdos de Serena y una gran fiesta.**

 **Está historia continuará…**

 **Y por cierto, cualquier review es válido, para agradecer, para sugerir cualquier idea, incluso una crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva, todo para mejorar :D**


	4. La fiesta de Ash

**4º capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste**

 **Pokemon le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, no a mí.**

 **Chapter 4: Kanto, los recuerdos de Serena y la Fiesta de Ash.**

Narrador: Nuestros héroes estaban viajando hacia Kanto vía avión, ¿Qué tal les irá?

Un avión blanco con las letras "Kanto Airlines" en azul estaba realizando un viaje rumbo a Ciudad Verde, en este vuelo viajaban Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie esperando llegar cuanto antes a la región de origen del azabache.

-¿Cómo es Kanto Ash? – preguntaba curiosa Bonnie.

-Bueno, verás, es una región muy bonita y tranquila – Ash se explicaba a su manera, como podía.

-No estás diciendo mucho con eso – le dijo Clemont sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya lo verán cuando lleguen – respondió el entrenador de Pikachu, el cual el pobre no podía entrar afuera de su pokeball, así que tras 15 minutos y 5 botellas de kétchup prometidas, el ratón eléctrico entro en su pokeball.

Después de unas 5 horas estaban a punto de llegar a Kanto, Ash y Serena estaban tomando una siesta, mientras el pobre Clemont tenía que vigilar a su hermana, la cual le había pedido a todas las azafatas, y a algunas chicas más que fueran la novia de su hermano. De repente sonó el megáfono del piloto avisando que en 15 minutos llegarían a tierra. Clemont y Bonnie despertaron a la "parejita", como decían todos los que los veían, pues estaban durmiendo cabeza con cabeza.

-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó un adormilado Ash.

-Vamos dormilón, estamos a punto de llegar a Kanto – le respondieron ambos hermanos. Después de haber pasado los 15 minutos el piloto avisó de que habían llegado y todos empezaron a bajar del avión. Afuera un coche Ferrari rojo los esperaba con un chico de tez blanca, con el pelo castaño y una camiseta negra acompañada de un pantalón azulado. Ash quedó sorprendido al verlo.

-¿Ga…Gary?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó confundido Ash.

-Bueno, mi abuelo me dijo que ibas a venir a Kanto, por eso vine a recogerte, pero no pensé que vinieras con acompañantes – le respondió al azabache mientras observaba a los demás.

-Es verdad, tú no los conoces, ellos son Clemont, su hermana Bonnie y Serena – presentó a cada uno Ash, sin embargo Gary solo se fijó en Serena.

-Vaya Ash, no sabía que te habías echado novia, que calladito te lo tenías – dijo Gary con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿N…Noo…Novia? – dijo Ash muy rojo – e…lla y yo s…olo somos a…migos, si eso, amigos – respondió rápidamente Ash a lo que Serena lo apoyó.

-Ya, claro que sí – dijo burlonamente – anda, subid al coche que os llevo a Paleta. Todos subieron al coche y empezaron a charlar.

-¿Así que tú eres el líder de ciudad Luminalia, en Kalos?, ¿Y no deberías haberte quedado allí? – preguntó Gary curioso de que un líder deje su gimnasio vacío.

-Bueno, la verdad es que construí un robot para que me reemplazara en mi viaje con Ash – le respondió Clemont.

-¿Y por cierto Gary, desde cuando puedes conducir? – preguntó Ash.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo – respondió Gary a lo que los demás se asustaron – es broma, jajaja, tenías que haberte mirado la cara, hace apenas dos meses que saqué el carnet y el coche era en el que me llevaban en mi primer viaje.

Tras unos 20 minutos algo se empezó a mover en la mochila de Ash, al abrirla un ratón eléctrico salió rápidamente, muy asustado y respirando rápidamente, como si le hubiesen dado un susto de muerte.

-¡Pikachu!, siento haberte olvidado dentro de tu pokeball – se disculpó Ash con su Pokemon.

-Pi…Pika Pika chuuu – respondió Pikachu, Arceus sabrá lo que dijo, pero no parecía muy agradable.

-Vaya Pikachu, cuanto tiempo – Gary le acarició la cabeza al ratón, a lo que respondió con un "chaa" agradecido.

5 minutos después se empezaba a ver un pueblo, con pocas casitas, y un gran laboratorio en donde se podía ver un gran recinto donde había muchos Pokemon.

-Pueblo Paleta, cuanto tiempo – decía Ash emocionado, Gary los dejó en la casa de Ash, diciendo que tenía que ver a su abuelo, cuando todos se bajaron y entraron en la casa vieron que estaba vacía.

-¿Qué raro? – dijo Ash – no están ni mamá ni Mr. Mime, ¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntaba el azabache.

-¿Por qué no vamos al laboratorio del Prof. Oak? – le preguntó Serena, ella apenas recordaba Pueblo Paleta, ya que era muy pequeñita cuando vino, pero había un sitio que nunca olvidaría.

-Si vamos Ash, quiero conocer al profesor – le dijo Clemont.

-Seguro que tiene muchos Pokemon – gritaba Bonnie emocionada.

-Está bien, seguidme – y así todos se aproximaron al laboratorio, en unos 10 minutos ya estaban ahí, llamaron a la puerta y les dejaron pasar, pero al entrar las luces estaban apagados, cuando de repente se encendieron.

-¡SORPRESAAAA! – gritaron todos los que estaba ahí.

-Wow, no pensé que hubiera una fiesta – exclamó Ash mirando alrededor suyo. Estaba todos, o casi todos los que vivían en Kanto, su madre, el prof. Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty, Tracey y mucha más gente que conoció en sus viajes – hola a todos y muchas gracias – saludó y agradeció notablemente emocionado.

-¿Qué tal fue en Kalos Ash? – le preguntó el profesor.

-Bueno… la verdad es que mejor que en las demás regiones, llegué a la final de la Liga Kalos…

-¿Eso quiere decir qué? – preguntó Misty interrumpiéndolo.

-No, perdí contra un chico que tenía un MegaCharizard X – respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero no te sientas mal, no todos llegan a la final – le dijo Brock mientras le agarraba del hombro.

-Ya, lo superé gracias a una persona muy especial – dijo Ash, mientras miraba de reojo a Serena, la cual se sonrojó un poco ante su comentario. De repente se empezó a escuchar varios temblores.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un terremoto? – preguntaron asustados los chicos de Kalos.

-No del todo – dijo Gary divertidamente.

-Oh, oh – fue lo único que pudo decir Ash antes de que muchos, no, muchísimos Pokemon se le tiraran encima.

-Oh no, pobre Ash – dijo Serena mientras miraba horrorizada como tantos Pokemon se lanzaban sobre el azabache.

-No te preocupes – le dijo el profesor – todos esos Pokemon son de Ash, por cierto, tu cara me suena.

-Me llamo Serena, y una vez vine a uno de tus campamentos Pokemon con 7 años – se presentó Serena.

-Ah, de eso me sonaba a mí también – dijo Gary mientras se acercaba, pero Serena le dio la espalda – eh, oye, ¿te pasa algo?

-No nada, Gary Oak, solo que yo también me acuerdo de ti – respondió molesta la peli-miel.

-¿Qué hice? – preguntó serio a lo que Serena le respondió todo lo que hizo cuando era un pequeñajo – verdaderamente era un imbécil – dijo con una sonrisa el chico – siento haberte causado tantos problemas en el campamento, aunque creo que te hice también un gran favor, eh – dijo mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el hombro y señalaba a Ash, quien estaba con todos sus Pokemon junto a Clemont, Bonnie y Brock.

-No…No sé de qué me hablas – le respondió sonrojada.

-Venga ya, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta Ash – le dijo Gary – y viendo que te cause tantos problemas, creo que te voy a ayudar ahora.

-Bu…Bueno, es que yo… - dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Tranquila, tú no sabes si le gustas, pues tranquila, que Gary Oak hablará con Ash sobre esto – le respondió con una sonrisa, sin duda este no era el mismo Gary que conoció hace casi 9 años.

-Gra..Gracias, pero no le digas nada de que soy yo – le dijo Serena mientras se iba y le hacia una señal de silencio.

"Creo que he pasado de rival de Ash a su buscador de pareja" – pensó el chico castaño con una sonrisa.

Mientras todo esto, Ash le enseñaba todos sus Pokemon a Clemont y Bonnie, los cuales ya estaban en el jardín mirando a todos.

-Adelante chicos, salid – dijo Ash mientras lanzaba todas sus pokeballs – chicos, ellos son Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern – presentaba a sus nuevos Pokemon a los antiguos.

-¡Wow!, un greninja – dijo Misty emocionada mientras miraba a la rana desde todas posiciones, incomodando un poco al Pokemon – quiero verlo en acción – gritó la muchacha emocionada.

-¿Estás segura?, Greninja es muy poderoso – le dijo Ash a la pelirroja.

-Claro que sí, hoy te venceré con mi Gyarados – respondió desafiante la chica mientras sacaba un imponente Gyarados de su pokeball.

-¿Quieres pelear Greninja? – le preguntó Ash a su Pokemon, quien solo abrió sus ojos en señal de afirmación.

Ya todos en sus posiciones de combate Brock explicó las reglas del combate (todos las sabemos de un 1 contra 1) y ambos Pokemon se disponían a pelear.

-Gyarados, usa triturar – ordenó Misty, a lo que la serpiente acuática se lanzó a por la rana, que esquivaba todos y cada uno de los mordiscos.

-Greninja, contraataca con Golpe Aéreo – la rana pegó un salto y se lanzó en picado propinándole un potente Golpe Aéreo en su cabeza.

-Es rápido – dijo Misty - usa hiperrayo – Gyarados empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía que dio en Greninja antes de que aterriza al suelo, provocando una gran explosión, tras esta, se vio a Greninja de pie con algunas heridas.

-Misty, tu Gyarados es muy bueno, pero seguro que no podrá con esto – dijo Ash mientras una sonrisa desafiantes se posaba en su rostro.

-Lo va a hacer – dijeron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie a la vez.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – preguntaron todos confundidos.

-Mirad y no os lo perdáis – respondieron a la vez los 3.

-Muy bien Greninja, llevemos la batalla a otro nivel – le dijo Ash a su Pokemon, el cual se puso de pie rápidamente y un gran vórtice de agua aparecía donde estaba, tras unos segundos la apariencia de Greninja cambió radicalmente, apareciendo mechones de color negro a los costados de su cabeza con una especie de rayo rojo, una cresta roja que cruzaba la cabeza entera, varios símbolos en su pecho y un gran shuriken de agua en su espalda.

-¿Y…Y eso? – preguntó sorprendida Misty mientras miraba al extraño Greninja.

-Greninja, corte – dijo Ash, a lo que su Pokemon se lanzó con un sable a por la serpiente gigante, sin embargo, este sable adquirió un tono oscuro, dando a entender que no era corte – eso es tajo umbrío, genial – dijo Ash, mientras hacía movimientos con sus brazos.

-¿Qué hace Ash, acaso se cree que es su Pokemon? – dijo Gary burlonamente.

-Luego os cuento – dijo Clemont mientras seguía mirando el combate.

La rana golpeó en gyarados dejándolo bastante debilitado, pero no del todo – Gyarados, hidrobomba – ordenó Misty.

-Shuriken de agua – ordenó Ash mientras levantaba el brazo, calcando el mismo movimiento de Greninja, un enorme Shuriken fue lanzado contra el hidrobomba. Tras una gran sacudida se vio a Gyarados en el suelo y a Greninja con su pose cool sin apenas recibir daño.

-Gyarados está debilitado, Greninja gana, por lo que el ganado es Ash – dijo Brock, en eso la transformación de Greninja acabó, dejándole a él y a Ash exhaustos.

-Vaya Ash, verdaderamente tu Greninja es impresionante – le dijo Misty mientras se acercaba.

-Ash, tienes que explicarme como hiciste eso muchacho – dijo el profesor Oak con todos detrás.

-Eso fue impresionante Ash – dijeron todos menos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

-Jaja, gracias chicos – dijo Ash – ve con los demás Greninja – le dijo Ash a su Pokemon, que fue a donde estaban todos los Pokemon

 **Idioma Pokemon**

-Bien hecho Greninja – felicitaron Pikachu y Hawlucha a la rana – Charizard, Sceptile, os lo dije – le dijo Pikachu a ambos reptiles.

-Tenías razón ratita, eso fue muy interesante – habló Charizard mientras miraba a Greninja, quien solo le devolvía la mirada – creo que no me presenté, soy Charizard, uno de los Pokemon más fuertes de Ash – gruñó mientras lanzaba fuego.

-Greninja, aunque eso ya lo sabes – dijo tranquilamente la rana mientras le extendía la mano

 **Con todos los chicos, dentro del laboratorio.**

-¿Fenómeno vínculo? – preguntó sorprendido el profesor, todos estaban sentados en la mesa preguntándole a Ash y a los chicos de Kalos que había pasado en el combate.

-Eso nos dijo el profesor Sycamore – dijo Clemont – cuando los corazones de Ash y Greninja llegan al punto de sincronizar sus pulsaciones se produce este vínculo, se podría decir que es una especie de megaevolución, sin embargo, al estar sincronizados prácticamente al 100% el entrenador puede ver lo que el Pokemon ve, o sentir lo que el Pokemon siente, al punto de recibir daño, dejando muy cansado al entrenador al acabar el combate.

-Y a esta transformación la llamamos Greninja-Ash – dijeron Ash, Serena y Bonnie a la vez.

-Creo que lo he entendido, entonces los lazos afectivos entre Ash y Greninja son óptimos – dijo Brock.

-Sí, y gracias a esto se puede realizar– terminó de decir Clemont.

-Ash, realmente has mejorado desde la última vez – dijo Gary con cierto tono de, ¿Admiración?

-Gracias Gary – respondió el azabache, así se pasaron cerca de 4 horas hablando de sus historias en Kalos cuando Serena le dijo algo al azabache.

-Oye Ash – dijo nerviosa la chica.

-¿Si Serena? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Me…Me gustaría ir a "ese" lugar – le dijo Serena un poco sonrojada.

-¿Te refieres a donde nos conocimos? – preguntó el azabache, recibiendo un sí con la cabeza de Serena – claro, ven – le respondió tomándola de la mano.

-¿Dónde irán estos dos? – se preguntaron Brock, Misty y Clemont.

-Será mejor dejarles un poco de intimidad – dijo Gary mientras miraba como se iban, "ten suerte Serena", pensó recordando lo que le había dicho a la chica.

 **Flashback**

-Entonces, ¿crees que es lo mejor decirle eso? – le preguntó Serena al chico.

-Tenlo claro, en un bosque, solos, en el sitio donde se conocieron, ¿No es el mejor sitio para hacerlo? – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Gary, verdaderamente has cambiado mucho – le dijo la peli-miel con una sonrisa – y ya sabes, no le digas que soy yo – dijo mientras se iba haciéndole un gesto de silencio.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Después de unos 10 minutos los dos habían llegado al sitio, que estaba en medio del bosque y cerca de un pequeño lago, ambos fueron a sentarse al lado del lago.

-Vaya, este sitio no ha cambiado nada – dijo Serena mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

-Si, es un sitio muy tranquilo y agradable – le respondió Ash.

Tras unos 5 minutos de descanso, Serena se armó de valor e iba a decirle a Ash todo lo que sentía por él.

-A…Ash, me…me gustaría decirte algo – le dijo Serena mientras se acercaba.

-Cla…Claro Serena, di…dime – decía nervioso por la aproximación de la chica, solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, acercándose el también hacia ella.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse cuando se escuchó una gran explosión.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!? – gritó Ash mientras intentaba ver algo en la dirección de la explosión.

-N…No lo sé – habló Serena sonrojada por lo que casi acababa de hacer, "juro que voy a matar al que haya hecho la explosión", pensaba MUY enfadada.

-Vamos Serena – dijo Ash cogiéndole la mano y saliendo a correr hacia el laboratorio, cuando se dio cuenta de su acción se sonrojo, pero no la soltó. Tras unos 5 minutos llegaron al laboratorio, donde un gran globo con forma de Meowth tenía entre sus redes a Pikachu, y todos los Pokemon del azabache estaban atados con un aro de energía.

-¡Team Rocket!, soltad a Pikachu – dijo desafiante el azabache.

-Siempre apareciendo en el peor momento – dijo Serena muy enfadada.

-Intenta que lo hagamos – reían los 3.

-Adelante Tal… - iba a sacar a su Pokemon pero se dio cuenta de que estaba afuera, entonces se le ocurrió algo – Serena, saca a tu Sylveon, eres la única que tiene a sus Pokemon – le dijo Ash a la peli-miel, que le hizo caso y le ordenó usar rapidez para romper el globo del Team Rocket, dejándolos caer, Ash fue a coger a Pikachu antes de que cayera al suelo, y lo consiguió.

-¿Estás bien amigo? – le preguntó a su Pokemon – muy bien, entonces usa rayo – ordenó, haciendo volar al Team Rocket.

-El Team Rocket despega de nuevoooooo… - dijeron los 3 mientras salían volando.

-Wobbuffet.

-¿El Team Rocket no se cansa todavía? – preguntó molesta Misty.

-¿Cuántas veces les habrán hecho volar? – preguntaba curioso Brock.

-Seguramente, más de 600 veces – respondió Ash divertido. Despues de liberar a todos los Pokemon, estaba empezando a anochecer y era hora de irse a casa, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Mamá, ¿Sabes que han descubierto una nueva región? – preguntó Ash a su madre.

-No, pero vas a realizar otro viaje, ¿No es así? – respondió la madre, triste porque su hijo se iba a volver a ir y contenta porque quería que su hijo fuera feliz.

-No todavía, de momento me quedaré una semana de descanso aquí, y luego volveré a recorrer Kanto con los chicos, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Ash a sus amigos.

-Claro que si – dijeron los 3 – oye Ash, ¿aquí en Kanto hay Performance Pokemon? – preguntó Serena.

-¿Performance Pokemon, qué es eso? – preguntó curiosa Delia.

-Pues es una especie de concurso donde los entrenadores y sus Pokemon realizan una actuación demostrando todas sus habilidades – respondió Clemont.

-Tenías que haber visto a Serena, lo hizo genial – dijo Ash, cosa que sonrojó un poco a Serena, Bonnie le daba pequeños golpes y mientras pícaramente a la peli-miel.

Tras llegar a su casa, se ducharon, cenaron mientras Ash contaba historias y batallas en Kalos y pronto se fueron a dormir, diciendo que estaban muy cansados del vuelo y de la fiesta.

 **Una semana más tarde.**

Un joven azabache acababa de despertarse en su cuarto, se acomodó en la cama y observó su cuarto, varios posters de batallas Pokemon, un trofeo de la Isla Naranja y una especie de medallero con 7 símbolos y al lado una felicitación por haber ganado el Frente de Batalla.

-He ganado varias cosas – decía – pero, ahora toca ir a por la liga de Kanto, y esta vez sí que lo conseguiré, ahora voy a tener lo más importante a mi lado – estaba hablando consigo mismo cuando alguien tocó la puerta, el azabache dejó pasar a quien llamó, encontrándose con una joven peli-miel de pelo corto, ojos azules y vestía una blusa rosa acompañada de un chaleco rojo.

-Ash, tú madre me ha dicho que iba al laboratorio del profesor Oak – dijo la chica – así que venga, a desayunar, Clemont y Bonnie ya están abajo – y acto seguido se fue.

-Ahora mismo voy Serena – respondió, se vistió y fue con los demás – buenos días.

-Buenos días Ash – respondieron Bonnie y Clemont.

-¿Preparado para empezar a recorrer Kanto? – preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, además, en compañía todo es mejor, ¿No es así? – respondió Ash, tras esto desayunaron y fueron al laboratorio del Prof. Oak. Ya allí Ash tuvo que hacer una difícil decisión. ¿Con que Pokemon empezaría el viaje?, porque Pikachu iba a estar sí o sí.

-Bueno, te has decidido ya o esperarás a mañana – decía burlonamente Gary.

-Cállate, y si, creo que ya he decidido quien vendrá de momento conmigo, de momento solo llevar Pikachu – dijo Ash mientras le decía al profesor que sacara las pokeball.

-Muy bien chicos – llamó a sus Pokemon – los 3 que nos acompañaran de momento son Sceptile, Charizard y Greninja – dijo mientras sacaba las pokeball y los metía dentro.

-Vaya, parece que esta vez no vas a ir corto – dijo Tracey.

-Hijo, ten cuidado – le dijo Delia al azabache – y cambi…

-¡Mama! – gritó apenado Ash, los demás solo rieron – bueno, ya es hora, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, vámonos – dijo mientras empezaba a correr – adiós a todos – se despidió con la mano.

-Espéranos – le siguieron los otros 3.

Otro viaje para Ash, esta vez volviendo a recorrer Kanto con los amigos que hizo en Kalos, pero esta vez parecía diferente, el joven arrogante y llorón que había sido cuando empezó a viajar había cambiado por alguien mucho más serio y maduro, ¿Será capaz de ganar la liga esta vez?, ¿Se encontrará con viejos rivales y amigos?, todo eso y mucho más en próximos episodios.

 **En el siguiente episodio. Ash vs Brock: Amigos enfrentados por una medalla**

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta cuarta parte, y parece que cada vez escribo más largo xD.**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría que opinarais sobre qué es lo que preferís, que llegue Shouta a pelear por la liga o que vuelva a la liga Gary. Es vuestra decisión, yo tengo la mía, pero solo me guiaré por lo que prefiráis, sino veo respuestas lo pondré yo :D**

 **Y ya, hasta la próximaaaa.**


	5. Ash vs Brock

**Nuevo episodio de este fic, y por el quinto, la verdad no pensará que gustará como está gustando.**

 **Y respecto a lo de poner a Shota o Gary en la liga, al ver que estaban bastante parejos en vuestra elección, vi un comentario y creo que le voy a hacer caso. Agradecer a drezz master por ello y decir que al final van a entrar ambos.**

 **No hay nada más que decir. Al fic.**

 **Chapter 5: Ash vs. Brock. Batalla entre amigos por una medalla.**

Narrador: Nuestros héroes ya se habían despedido de todos y habían partido hacia la ruta que conectaba pueblo Paleta con Ciudad Verde.

-Que de recuerdos, ¿No Pikachu? – le preguntó Ash a su Pokemon, que le respondió con la cabeza que sí.

-Se nota que tú y Pikachu han sido amigos desde siempre – dijo Clemont mientras miraba a los dos.

-Bueno – empezó a responder con una mano en la cabeza – la verdad es que no es así, jeje.

-¿Ah no? – preguntaron sorprendidos los 3 acompañantes.

-Al principio de mi viaje Pikachu no me hacía nada de caso, no quería pelear, no quería caminar, se podría decir que no me quería nada – Serena, Clemont y Bonnie escuchaban atentamente al azabache – pero al día siguiente de nuestro viaje empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia, corrimos y corrimos buscando un sitio para refugiarnos, pero nos topamos con una bandada de Spearows, nos atacaron sin previo aviso, yo salté para cubrir a Pikachu, recibí los ataques por él, fue cuando me iban a dar el "golpe de gracia" que Pikachu saltó y atacó con un potente impactrueno, haciendo que salieran volando, pero Pikachu se lastimó por tremendo poder y fue cuando vimos a Misty por primera vez – recordó con nostalgia, a Serena le entraron celos al escuchar el nombre de la peli naranja – le "pillamos prestada" la bici y nos fuimos hacia ciudad verde, sin embargo al llegar nos atacó el Team Rocket por primera vez, Pikachu los derrotó, pero la bici se chamuscó, y es por eso que Misty empezó a viajar conmigo, para que le pagase su bici, jajaja – el chico rio tras contar todo lo que le pasó en su primer día de viaje.

Había tardado tanto en contar todo que ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Está oscureciendo, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando recuerdas – dijo Ash.

-Si, oye, en este cartel dice que en 15 minutos está ciudad verde – dijo Bonnie mirando el cartel (el típico de los juegos)

-Qué raro, ¿porque hay carteles aquí? – preguntó Serena extrañada, en Kalos no había carteles, al menos ella nunca vio uno.

-Kanto no es una región tan desarrollada como Kalos, solo fíjate en ciudad Luminalia, aquí no hay una ciudad que se le parezca, al menos no la había hace 6 años – respondió Ash.

Tras esto, los 4 fueron rápidamente hacia el centro Pokemon para poder descansar y pasar la noche.

-Buenos días enfermera Joy – saludaron los 4 al entrar.

-¿Eres tú Ash? – preguntó sorprendida la enfermera.

-¿Me conoces? – preguntó el chico auto señalándose.

-Claro, como olvidar a la persona que salvó a todos los Pokemon que estaban en cuidados cuando esos 3 personajes intentaron robarlos – respondió Joy.

-¿Se refiere al Team Rocket? – preguntó Serena curiosa.

-Si, creo que se llamaban así – volvió a responder.

-Bueno enfermera Joy, necesitamos una habitación para poder pasar la noche los 4 – dijo Ash cambiando de tema.

-Hay un pequeño problema – dijo la enfermera – ahora mismo solo contamos con una habitación y esta solo tiene 3 camas – le respondió a los chicos.

-Creo que es mejor que nada, ¿No? – preguntó Clemont.

-Si, eso es mejor que dormir en una tienda – respondió Serena.

-Entonces nos quedamos – dijo Ash, Joy le dio las llaves y fueron a la habitación, tras una ducha fueron a cenar.

-¿Os está gustando Kanto? – preguntó Ash.

-Si, la verdad es que es una región muy bonita – dijo Bonnie feliz.

-Y todavía queda muchísimo por ver – respondió el azabache, tras cenar se fueron a la habitación a dormir, pero no se acordaban del pequeño problema que tenía.

-A ver, ¿Quién no va a dormir en la cama? – preguntó Clemont a los demás.

-Dormir vosotros en las camas, yo me iré al sofá – dijo Ash, a lo que los demás se sorprendieron.

-¿De verdad? – preguntaron los 3.

-Claro, Bonnie es pequeña, así que mejor que ella duerma bien, Clemont también en más pequeño que yo aunque no sea por mucho, y Serena… - se quedó callado por un segundo – como dicen, las damas primero, así que dormir los 3 y no os preocupéis por mí – dijo Ash con una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás.

-Venga Ash, no te hagas el adulto con nosotros – dijo Serena sorprendiendo al azabache los demás solo la miraron igual de sorprendidos, ante esto se sonrojó un poco – digo, que no tienes porque hacer eso sino quieres, si eso – respondió nerviosa.

-¿Y donde voy a dormir entonces? – preguntó.

-Podéis dormir juntos – dijo "muy inocentemente" Bonnie, provocando un leve sonrojo en Ash, la cara de Serena se puso tan rojo que parecía que iba a echar vapor en cualquier momento.

-D…Dormir juntos – gritaron sorprendidos, Serena estaba nerviosa, ella se imaginaba como sería dormir al lado del azabache, dándose besos, caricias y demás cosas que no se pueden contar, prácticamente se le caía la baba imaginando eso, por el otro lado, Ash no sabía qué hacer, pues si él creía estar enamorado de ella, llegar a dormir juntos era una idea que no se le pasaba por la cabeza, al menos de momento.

-¿Qué pasa?, acaso no os gustaría – preguntó con el mismo tono Bonnie. Esa niña es un verdadero peligro, fue lo que pensaron ambos.

-Es la mejor idea que puede haber – dijo Clemont sin notar nada, eso es Clemont, tu apóyala, volvieron a pensar los dos.

Tras mucha indecisión ambos dijeron que dormirían juntos para alegro de Bonnie. Poco después de esto se fueron a dormir, hay que decir que estaban muy sonrojados, ya que la cama no era precisamente grande y podían apreciar el contacto con el cuerpo del otro.

-Ash… - susurró Serena al oído de este.

-¿Si? – preguntó nervioso el chico.

-¿Estás bien?, quiero decir, ¿no te incomoda estar durmiendo al lado de una chica? – preguntó.

-Bueno, ¿es algo raro no? – empezó a decir – la verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado dormir al lado de una chica, seguramente si estuviese con alguna otra chica estaría incómodo, pero contigo no me siento nada incómodo, a tu lado estoy feliz, y no sé porque, también puedo decir que estar a tu lado me tranquiliza, esto no lo ha logrado ninguna chica.

-Ash…- musitó la chica impresionada, muy sonrojada y muy feliz de lo que le contó el azabache, ¿Sería que ella le gustaba?, ¿O su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana será un gran día – y acto seguido cerró los ojos para estar entre los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se había puesto en camino, Bonnie intentaba hacer sonrojar a Serena y a Ash, consiguiéndolo mucho en la chica y no tanto en el chico, Ash estaba contando historias de su primer viaje a los demás, Clemont le escuchaba atentamente y Serena estaba viendo en su PokePhone alguna guía de los mejores lugares de Kanto. Así estuvieron todo el día, destino a Ciudad Plateada, pasaron por el Bosque Verde, donde tuvieron que acampar, al día siguiente estaban a punto de llegar a Plateada y tras unos 30 minutos llegaron a la gran Ciudad, conocida por ser la ciudad del comienzo, donde normalmente los entrenadores más novatos conseguían su primera medalla.

-Ya estamos chicos, llegamos a Ciudad Plateada – dijo Ash mirando a su alrededor, realmente la ciudad no había cambiado mucho, algo, pero no mucho.

-Vaya, así que ya has llegado – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando se giraron vieron a un chico moreno y alto, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados.

-Brock – exclamaron y fueron a saludarle.

-Creo que no has venido de excursión, ¿No Ash? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes a lo que vengo – respondió decidido el azabache.

-Muy bien, síganme – Brock se puso por delante y los llevó al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

-Wow, no ha cambiado en nada – dijo Ash entrando.

-¿¡Brock es líder de gimnasio!? – exclamaron los 3 de Kalos.

-¿No os lo había dicho? – preguntó Ash nerviosos – sí, es él a quien le gané mi primera medalla.

-Muy bien Ash, ¿Listo? – preguntó Brock

-Siempre estoy listo – dijo confiado, los demás se fueron a los asientos, donde vieron que en una esquina había muchísimos niños, muy parecidos entre sí, se preguntaron que hacían allí.

-Son mis hermanos, por si os preguntáis – le habló Brock a los 3.

-Yo seré el referí – apareció el padre de Brock con dos banderitas – será un combate de 2 contra 2, solo el retador puede cambiar de Pokemon, será un combate sin megaevoluciones o cambios de forma. Adelante.

"Sin el fenómeno vínculo, eh" – pensó Ash – esto será divertido – susurró.

-Muy bien Ash, no podrás usar esa forma de Greninja, que harás contra eso, adelante Swampert – dijo lanzando al Pokemon agua-tierra al campo.

-Así que Swampert, muy bien, vamos Sceptile – dijo lanzando al reptil tipo planta – muy bien Sceptile, quiero que lo des todo, usa hoja aguda – ordenó, el Pokemon se lanzó directo a por Swampert.

-Protección – ordenó, una barrera apareció interceptando el ataque – ahora usa machada – Swampert se lanzó a por Sceptile, propinándole un potente golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Puedes seguir Sceptile? – preguntó, el Pokemon solo se levanta en señal de que podía – muy bien, ataque rápido – el Pokemon se volvió a lanzar contra Swampert.

-De nuevo protección – ordenó de nuevo Brock, pero Ash sabía lo que hacía – ahora salta – Sceptile le hizo caso y saltó, el protección había terminado, dejando a Swampert indefenso – Rayo solar – un potente rayo de luz salió de Sceptile.

-Protección de nuevo – pero el ataque no sucedió (no es bueno protegerse siempre xD) y recibió un golpe directo, tras disiparse el humo se pudo ver que Swampert estaba debilitado.

-Bien hecho Sceptile – felicitó el azabache a su Pokemon.

-Bien pensado Ash, protección falla si se usa muy seguido, fue una buena estrategia, pero no podrás contra esto, adelante – dijo y una gran serpiente metálica salió de la pokeball.

-Vamos Sceptile, tu puedes contra esto – animó Ash al reptil – usa hoja aguda.

-Cola Férrea – ordenó Brock a Steelix, golpeando a Sceptile y dejándolo debilitado.

-Bien hecho Sceptile – agradeció Ash a su Pokemon – ahora es tu turno, adelante Greninja – de la pokeball salió la rana – no podemos sincronizarnos, pero eso no es un impedimento para ganar, ¿Estás preparado? – el Pokemon abrió los ojos – así me gusta, usa golpe aéreo.

-Cola férrea una vez más – sin embargo Ash volvió a preparar una estrategia – muévete entre las rocas – ordenó, Greninja le hizo caso, Steelix intentaba darle pero siempre chocaba con las rocas, haciéndolas volar por los aires – ya no tienes donde esconderte, una vez más, cola férrea – volvió a ordenar Brock.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – habló Ash confiado – apóyate en las rocas y salta – Greninja empezó a saltar y saltar entre las rocas – súbete a Steelix – la rana saltó hacia la serpiente poniéndose en su cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho Brock usó Cola Férrea una vez más.

-Vuelve a saltar Greninja – la rana lo hizo y Steelix se golpeó con su propia cola férrea – acabalo con Shuriken de Agua – Greninja hizo aparecer varios shurikens que impactaron en Steelix, creando una gran cortina de humo blanca, al desaparecer esta se pudo ver que la serpiente metálica estaba debilitada en el piso.

-Greninja gana, por lo que la victoria es para Ash, de Pueblo Paleta – dijo el padre de Brock señalando con las banderitas en la dirección de Ash

Los amigos del azabache fueron a felicitarle por su victoria.

-Eso estuvo genial Ash – dijo Bonnie.

-La verdad es que tus estrategias cada vez me sorprenden más – habló Clemont.

-Si Ash, eres un gran entrenador Pokemon – le dijo Serena.

-Basta ya, vais a hacer que me sonroje de tanto halago – respondió con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza.

-Ash, creo que te mereces esto de nuevo – dijo Brock dándole la medalla de su gimnasio – verdaderamente esa estrategia con Greninja me ha sorprendido mucho.

-Gracias Brock, la verdad es que he aprendido mucho de tantos viajes – agradeció el joven azabache – y ahora, a por la siguiente medalla.

-Supongo que irás al gimnasio de Misty – le dijo Brock.

-¿Misty tiene un gimnasio también? – preguntaron los 3 de Kalos.

-Si, ella es la menor de sus hermanas y es la que se ocupa del gimnasio, y sí voy a ir a Ciudad Celeste a por mi segunda medalla – respondió Ash a los 4.

-En ese caso lo mejor es que os quedéis aquí a pasar la noche y mañana iréis rumbo a Celeste – dijo Brock, los 4 le hicieron caso y pasaron la noche con el líder de Gimnasio de Plateada.

 **Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.**

-Usa lluevehojas – ordenó un chico a su Pokemon, el ataque fue supereficaz contra su oponente, que cayó debilitado al piso.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy bueno en esto – le dijo Misty al chico mientras le entregaba la medalla Cascada.

-Gracias – agradeció haciendo una referencia – he aprendido mucho de alguien – sonrió el chico haciendo volver a su Pokemon.

-¿Y de dónde dices que vienes? – preguntó Misty.

-De Kalos – respondió – creo que es hora de irme, tengo que reunir todas las medallas y ganar la liga – dijo decidido mientras se iba, ya cuando estuvo afuera Misty habló para si misma.

-Así que Kalos, ¿Será posible que…

 **FIIIIIIIN.**

 **Ash ya ha conseguido su primera medalla tras derrotar a Brock.**

 **¿Quién será el entrenador que derrotó a MIsty?, Creo que eso ya lo sabéis, pero bueno, ahí está la pregunta xD**

 **En el próximo episodio. Chapter 6: Reencuentro, volviendo a ser rivales**


	6. Volviendo a ser rivales

**6º episodio del fic, en este episodio van a haber algunas escenas importantes para la historia, sin más que decir adelante con...**

 **Chapter 6: Reencuentro, volviendo a ser rivales y ¿el mayor miedo de Ash?**

Narrador: Ash ya ha conseguido su primera medalla al vencer a Brock y él y sus amigos se encaminaban a Ciudad Celeste, no sin antes pasar por…

-Buff – resopló Serena – llevó apenas 1 semana y 4 días en Kanto y ya conozco el sitio por el que no voy a querer volver nunca, por aquí solo hay zubats – gritó molesta.

-Tranquila Serena, no debe quedar mucho para salir de aquí, ¿No Ash? – habló Clemont intentando tranquilizar a la peli-miel.

-No tengo ni idea, jeje – respondió el azabache, los demás solo lo miraron con una cara de "¿En serio Ash, en serio? – sin embargo, sí que recuerdo que cuando había luna llena aparecían muchos Clefairys y se ponían a hacer una especie de danza.

-¿En serio?, quiero verlos – dijo Bonnie emocionada como la niña pequeña que era.

-Pero, ¿Hoy hay luna llena? – volvió a preguntar Clemont.

-No lo sé, lo miraría en el aparato pero no hay conexión a internet – dijo Serena mostrando su PokePhone, donde en la parte del wifi salía una especie de crucecita roja – es una pena – respondieron los 4.

Tras esto los 4 siguieron caminando, en el suelo se encontraron con una especie de cofre, donde dentro había 5 repelentes, ideales para que ningún Pokemon volviera a molestarles. Tras una media hora de camino se encontraron con una especie de escaleras.

-¿Unas escaleras?, que extraño – dijo Clemont mientras observaba aquellos cimientos de madera.

-Vamos a subir para ver que hay arriba – dijo Ash subiendo – chicos venid, parece que la cueva sigue por aquí – los 3 siguieron al azabache y vieron que seguía habiendo un gran camino por delante.

-Esto es interminable, quiero irme de aquí – habló Serena cansada de tener que andar por el Mt Moon (¿Y quien no se ha cansado nunca de ir por alguna cueva en los juegos?)

-Venga Serena, vamos, ya sabes, no te rindas hasta el final – le dijo Ash mientras le tomaba la mano, cosa que provocó un leve sonroje en Serena, pero pudo disimularlo un poco. Volvieron a seguir caminando por más de 2 horas cuando volvieron a ver otras escaleras, las bajaron y volvieron a seguir caminando por el interminable Monte Moon. Cuando de repente se escuchó una especie de explosión acompañada de unos gritos.

-¡Venid aquí ahora mismo!

-Si se dejan capturar no os haremos nada.

-¡Dejad de huir, maldita sea!

-Eh chicos, lo oís – preguntó Ash, los demás solo afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Será mejor ir a ver que ocurre – dijo Clemont – pero vayamos sigilosamente – quizás no lo escucharon, quizás lo dijo demasiado tarde, pero el caso es que Ash ya había saltado de las rocas y había alzado la voz.

-¡Dejad lo que estáis haciendo ahora mismo! – gritó mientras miraba lo que pasaba, unos hombres de negro estaban tratando de capturar a 10 Clefairys, que huían como podían, sin embargo, se veía que los Pokemon estaban muy cansados para seguir huyendo, y 4 de ellos ya habían caído.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó un hombre poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Soy Ash Ketchump de pueblo Paleta y tú, me da igual quien seas, pero libera a esos Clefairys – respondió desafiante el azabache, sus amigos solo miraban lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ash es demasiado valiente para hacer frente a tantos hombres – dijo Bonnie mirando hacia aquellos tipos, eran 5 y uno de ellos parecía ser el jefe, ya que su vestimenta era diferente, esta era gris con pequeñas marcas rojas y azules en los hombros y en la cintura llevaba una especie de correa negra.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo chicos – dijo Serena.

-Espera Serena – exclamó Clemont, otra vez tarde, ya que Serena se había puesto al lado del azabache.

-Vaya, vaya, uno que se intenta hacer el héroe junto a su novia, oye te ves muy linda, ¿Sabes? – dijo el jefe de esos tipos mientras intentaba tocar a Serena con la mano

-Déjala en paz – gritó Ash mientras le daba una pequeña patada a la mano, haciendo que el tipo se quejará de dolor – gracias Ash – agradeció Serena al azabache.

-¡Arghh!, ya me hartaste mocoso – se quejó mientras sacaba una pokeball de su cinturón – acaba con estos dos Nidoking.

-Ayúdanos Pikachu – dijo Ash, el ratón eléctrico saltó del hombro de su entrenador, donde se encontraba todo el tiempo, y se puso enfrente del aquel gigantesco Nidoking.

-Ja, esta rata va a acabar con nosotros – dijo con sarcasmo, Pikachu se lanzó a por el Nidoking, pero este le pegó con una Puya Nociva que le dio de lleno, enviándolo contra unas rocas, Pikachu se levantó como pudo – es fuerte la pequeña ratita, Nidoking Megacuerno – ordenó, el gigante se lanzó a por Pikachu, pero este lo esquivó en el último segundo.

-Pikachu, ataque rápido – el pequeño ratón eléctrico le propino un potente golpe al Nidoking que cayó al piso – levántate inútil, usa excavar – nidoking se levantó a duras penas y le golpeó a Pikachu, dejándolo debilitado – No Pikachu – dijo Ash mientras iba a recoger a su amigo Pokemon - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Aaaaassshhhhh! – se oyó el grito de Serena, que había sido cogida por 4 tipos y no podía moverse.

-Jajaja, ahora vamos a hacer TODO lo que queramos con tu novia, jajaja – rio el jefe de esos tipos acercándose a Serena

A Ash le hirvió la sangre cuando escuchó eso, no sabía a qué se refería con todo, pero era algo que tampoco quería saber – Suéltala – gritó Ash.

-¿Qué dijiste? – dijo el tipo intensificando el agarre a Serena, provocando que la pobre chica se quejara del dolor y le empezaran a salir algunas lágrimas, Ash no pudo soportar ver a la chica así y entonces fue cuando salió su "lado oscuro"

-¡TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS! – gritó a todo pulmón mientras se lanzaba a por el tipo y le dio un golpe. A todo esto Bonnie y Clemont seguían escondidos mirando lo que pasaba, en un momento Clemont sacó el móvil de Serena que estaba en su bolsa y llamó a la agente Mara, pidiendo ayuda.

Ash estaba intentando liberar a Serena, pero esos tipos eran más y más fuertes por lo que en poco tiempo había sido tirado al piso agotado y con heridas, los tipos lo cogieron y a él y a la peli-miel les sujetaron con cuerdas, imposibilitándoles el movimiento.

-Jajaja, eres un bocazas chaval, ahora tú y ella lo vais a pagar muy caro, sobre todo tú – dijo el jefe mientras miraba a Ash, con un movimiento de mano uno de sus reclutas empezó a cargar a Serena y se la llevó a una especie de jaula electrificadas – y como toques los barrotes estás muerta, son eléctricos, y te queremos con vida – dijo el tipo que cogió a la chica con una sonrisa que hizo que Serena sintiera escalofríos.

-"Esto no es bueno, que me van a hacer y que le van a hacer a Ash" – pensó la chica mientras miraba al chico, de repente el jefe de ellos sacó un Rhydon.

-Rhydon, perforador – ordenó, Ash cerró los ojos, era su final, y no creía perder aquí la vida dejando a sus amigos y sobre todo, a SU Serena, sí ahora para él era SU Serena, a merced de aquellos tipos.

Pasaron unos segundos y el ataque no llegaba, Ash abrió sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ese Rhydon caía al suelo y detrás de él se veía un reptil verde, uno que conocía muy bien ya que se podía notar un pañuelo color verde oscuro y con una MegaPiedra incrustada en él – acaso eres…

-¡ASH! – se escuchó una voz, al ver en esa dirección vio a un chico de pelo verde oscuro, ojos azul claro, vestía una camisa blanca, un chaleco verde y una pequeña corbata anaranjada, su pantalón era corto y de color marrón claro, zapatillas verdes y una mochila color marrón a la espalda, en su chaleco se veía un bolsillo donde escondía un cuaderno.

-Shota, que ha… - estaba diciendo Ash sorprendido de verle cuando este le interrumpió.

-No hay tiempo, ve a por Serena – respondió rápidamente, Ash al escuchar esto fue en la dirección donde estaba la chica, que seguía rodeada por aquellos tipos – dejarla en paz – gritó, los tipos sacaron a sus Pokemon, Ash sacó a Charizard – lanzallamas – ordenó, el ataque era tan potente que todos se debilitaron y aquellos tipos salieron chamuscados, el jefe entonces apareció detrás y volvió a sacar a un Pokemon, pero esta vez era un Tyranitar – esta vez no vencerás, sal Greninja – Ash lanzó la pokeball y la rana apareció con su semblante tranquilo.

-Ja, por mucho que nos lances te derrotaré, Mega Evolución – ordenó y de repente una luz envolvió al Pokemon y se transformó a su forma Mega – triturar.

-Greninja, vamos a darlo todo – gritó Ash mientras Greninja cambiaba de forma, transformándose en Greninja-Ash.

-Tú puede Ash – animó Serena a su amigo, su vida estaba en sus manos prácticamente, y ella estaba segura de que le salvaría. Y no se equivocaba, en pocos segundos la rana destrozó a Tyranitar y este cayó al piso debilitado.

-¡Maldito mocoso! – exclamó el jefe furioso – pero de todas formas nos quedaremos con la chica, jajaja.

-¿Hablas de mí? – dijo la peli-miel a sus espaldas, Shota había cortado todas las cuerdas con Sceptile y Clemont y Bonnie ya salieron de las rocas al ver que la agente Mara ya llegó.

-Pero, como t… - el tipo no llegó a más, un puñetazo de la chica le llegó a la cara y lo tiró al suelo – para que aprendas a no molestar a las mujeres – exclamó con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya Ash, verdaderamente tu novia tiene carácter – le habló Shota al azabache, sonrojándole por completo – N…No es mi novia – respondió nervioso, últimamente todos los confundían como si fueran una pareja.

-Vaya que no – volvió a decir Shota con una sonrisa pícara – harían una buena pareja – volvió a decir sonrojando mucho más al azabache. Ya tras pasar unos 15 minutos todos se sentaron, aquellos tipos fueron arrestados por la Agente Mara y no volverían a molestar más. Los 5 chicos iniciaron una conversación mientras estaban sentados en unas rocas.

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí en Kanto, Shota? – preguntó Clemont curioso de que el peli verde estuviera en esta región.

-Bueno, la verdad es que he viajado para conocer un poco lo región, y participar en la liga claro – hizo una pausa – ahora mismo me dirijo a Ciudad Plateada.

-¿Y has conseguido una medalla? – preguntó Ash emocionado, ya sabemos todos como es al hablarle de combates.

-Si mira – respondió mostrando una medalla en forma de gota que tenía en su medallero – la medalla cascada en el gimnasio Celeste.

-Vaya, así que derrotaste a Misty – volvió a decir Ash.

-¿La conoces? – preguntó Shota de nuevo.

-Claro, ella yo y el líder de ciudad plateada recorrimos la región juntos – recordó con nostalgia, a Serena se le puso una cara de indiferencia al escuchar el nombre de alguna chica que viajó con Ash, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Bonnie, que le dio pequeños golpes con el codo.

Tras una media hora charlando una luz apareció del techo, justo donde daba con la superficie, mostrando luna llena, al momento los Clefairys que habían rescatado estaban realizando una danza en círculos.

-Wow que bonito – dijo Bonnie mirando como bailaban aquellos Pokemon.

-Si, es una de las cosas más bonitas que ví – dijo Serena.

-Entonces no te has visto en un espejo – pensó Ash, o eso creyó ya que la chica respondió de repente.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó. Ash se sonrojó al escuchar que dijo eso y no lo pensó – dije que… -"piensa rápido Ash" – que estoy muy feliz de poder ver esto con vosotros – respondió muy rápidamente.

-Bueno, me alegro por ti – dijo Shota, en Kalos ya había notado algo raro en Ash cada vez que estaba o no con Serena, pero ahora se notaba muchísimo más, y además para él, que se fijaba mucho en las cosas, no le fue difícil deducir que verdaderamente el azabache estaba enamorado de la peli-miel.

Tras unos 20 minutos que duró la danza todos se dispusieron a partir de nuevo, se despidieron y tanto Ash como Shota se desearon suerte para el combate de cada uno. Al salir ya era de noche por lo que habían visto en el techo de la cueva, y fueron al centro Pokemon más cercano a pasar la noche.

-Mañana va a ser un gran día – dijo Ash en la cena, todos asintieron y comenzaron a charlar, luego se fueron a dormir y a pensar en todo lo que habían pasado, sobre todo Ash y Serena, ambos casi no podían dormir, pero el sueño les venció y aunque más tarde, durmieron.

Pensamientos de Ash.

"Vaya, hoy fue un día muy duro, casi me matan, pero lo peor es que no pude ayudar a Serena, si no hubiese sido porque Shota apareció no sé qué le hubieran hecho a mi Serena, si, era MI Serena porque solo la quería para mí, quizás suene egoísta, pero es que sin ella no sé qué hacer, creo que he encontrado mi mayor miedo, y no tiene que ver conmigo, sino con ella, si a ella le pasase algo no me lo perdonaría nunca, prefiero que me maten a mí a no poder estar con ella nunca, creo que esto dice mucho, y SI, ya lo comprendí, no estoy enamorado de Serena, realmente no me gusta, sino que la amo y sin ella ahora mismo no puedo vivir, solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo, tengo que decírselo lo más rápido que pueda.

 **FIN del 6º capitulo.**

 **Creo que en este episodio se ha podido ver más escenas de AmourShipping no?**

 **Y Shota está claro que no tiene esa personalidad, pero se me hizo gracioso ponerlo así.**

 **Y como Shota ha llegado a Kanto para pelear por la liga y ser el rival de Ash, ¿Vendrán más rivales?, ¿Volverán a aparecer esos tipos que casi matan a Ash?**

 **Todo eso y mucho más en próximos episodios.**

 **En el siguiente será. Chapter 7: Combate en el Gimnasio Celeste. Ash vs Misty.**


	7. Combate contra Misty y una declaración

**Capítulo 7 de este fic, en este episodio Ash luchará contra Misty por su segunda medalla, ¿Lo conseguirá?**

 **La verdad no me esperaba que el fic gustará de esta forma, quiero decir, no esperaba que tuviera 21 followers, 19 favorites y 12 reviews al ser mi primera historia, y me alegro de que les guste. Sin más que decir….**

 **Chapter 7: Combate en el Gimnasio Celeste. Ash vs. Misty y un final sorprendente (Amourshipping)**

Narrador: Nuestros héroes ya pasaron por el Monte Moon donde tras un extraño suceso con una banda criminal se reencontraron con Shota, quien iba a volver a ser un rival de Ash al pelear por la liga y a su vez Ash se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Serena, que será lo que tendrán que pasar en el futuro…

Ciudad Celeste, conocida por tener uno de los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes de la región, en esta ciudad se encontraban Ash y sus amigos para poder luchar en la segunda batalla de gimnasio del azabache, se le veía emocionado y decidido a conseguir su segunda medalla de Kanto por segunda vez y esta vez vencería a Misty y no obtendría esa medalla "regalada".

-Bien chicos, ya estamos aquí – dijo Ash mientras miraba alrededor de la ciudad. En eso una chica de piel clara, ojos verdes y con un largo pelo rubio pasaba cerca de allí y en ese instante saltó el chip de Bonnie por encontrarle novia a su hermano.

-Señorita, tú eres la indicada, ¿Le gustaría casarse con mi hermanito? – dijo muy inocentemente mientras le cogía de la mano - ¿Perdón? – preguntó muy confundida por la pregunta.

-Bonnie te he dicho mil veces que dejes de hacer eso – le dijo Clemont a su hermana muy avergonzado, en eso la chica se acercó a estos dos y de repente dos chicos venían corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Eh, Clemont, Bonnie, ¿Por qué habéis salido corriendo? – preguntó un chico azabache acercándose.

-De seguro Bonnie volvió a hacer de las suyas buscándote novia, ¿No? – preguntó una chica peli-miel que iba al lado del chico.

-Sí, ella siempre intentando hacer eso – afirmó el chico soltando a su hermana, que la había cogido con su brazo Aipom.

-¿Ash? – preguntó la chica rubia a la que Bonnie preguntó mirando al azabache.

-Sí soy yo – afirmó el chico pensativo - ¡Claro! – gritó de repente asustando a sus 3 amigos – tu eres Daisy, la hermana mayor de Misty – recordó el chico.

-¿Misty tiene una hermana? – preguntó Serena curiosa.

-Y no solo eso, somos 4 las hermanas de Ciudad Celeste, yo, MIsty, Violet y Lily – respondió Daisy.

-Dos chicas lindas más, dos oportunidades más para mi hermanito – dijo Bonnie pensando en lo que iba a hacer, pero su hermano la detuvo – ni se te ocurra – le dijo seriamente.

-Vaya Ash, no sabía que tenías novia – dijo de nuevo Daisy mirando a Serena – hacen una gran pareja – de nuevo volvieron a confundirlos, los dos chicos negaron rápidamente esto mientras se sonrojaron por el comentario – oh, lo siento – se disculpó Daisy – y ¿A qué vienen? – preguntó.

-He venido a conseguir mi segunda medalla de Kanto en un combate contra tu hermana – respondió Ash muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Entonces seguidme, los llevaré al gimnasio – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar, los 4 lo siguieron, en el camino Clemont estaba vigilando que Bonnie no volviera a hacer más intentos de conseguirle una chica y Ash y Serena iban hablando un poco por detrás de ellos.

-Oye Ash – llamó la atención del chico - ¿No te molesta qué todos nos confundan? – preguntó con un leve sonrojo que no notó el chico.

-¿Te refieres a qué todos piensen que somos pareja cuando no lo somos? – la chica solo afirmó con la cabeza – bueno, es algo raro la verdad, aunque igual con el tiempo dejan de confundirnos – respondió.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó la peli-miel curiosa por la respuesta de Ash.

-Pronto lo sabrás – respondió haciendo que la curiosidad matará a Serena y ella haciendo un puchero intentó sacarle la respuesta – no lo conseguirás esta vez – dijo con una sonrisa el azabache, Serena resopló molesta al ver que su plan no funcionó – "Solo espero ser capaz de decírtelo" – pensó Ash mientras la miraba – ahora vamos con los demás.

Tras unos 15 minutos ya estaban en el gimnasio, entraron y vieron a Misty, que estaba dándoles de comer a sus Pokemon en el acuario.

-Hola chicos, ya era tiempo de que llegaran – dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa – ya estaba esperando tu desafío Ash.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que hay que hacer – respondió Ash decidido.

Entonces ambos fueron a la pista de combate, un campo de agua en el que habían varias plataformas flotando.

-Tú puedes Ash – animaron los 3 de Kalos al azabache.

-Esta es una batalla entre la líder de gimnasio, Misty y el retador Ash, no se permiten mega evoluciones ni formas cambiadas – dijo Daisy, que estaba haciendo de referí – Solo el retador podrá cambiar de Pokemon, la líder empieza sacando, adelante.

-Parece que todos os habéis puesto de acuerdos para no poder usar el fenómeno vínculo con Greninja – dijo Ash recordando también las normas que aplicó Brock.

-Tú Greninja es muy extraño, eso del fenómeno vínculo lo hace muy poderoso, pero en realidad son normas impuestas por no liga de Kanto – respondió MIsty – y ahora, a luchar, adelante Starmie – dijo Misty sacando al Pokemon en forma de estrella al campo de batalla.

-Ok, vamos Pikachu – dijo Ash y el ratón eléctrico saltó de su hombro – usa rayo.

Una gran descarga eléctrica salió de Pikachu dispuesta en acabar con Starmie, pero lo esquivó – ten cuidado con Pikachu, usa hidrobomba – Pikachu esquivó el ataque pero al saltar se quedó en una posición en la que no podría esquivar nada, cerca de la pared – ahora Starmie, usa hidrobomba de nuevo. Pero lo que no pensaba Misty es que Ash tenía algo pensado.

-Pikachu, apóyate en la pared y usa cola férrea – Pikachu le hizo caso y tras dar un salto en la pared usó cola férrea en el hidrobomba, cortando el potento chorro de agua en dos – Ahora Bola Voltio – una esfera eléctrica se formó en la cola de Pikachu que fue directa a Starmie, qué aguantó a duras penas.

-Aguanta Starmie, usa recuperación – una luz brillante apareció en Starmie y al terminar la estrella había perdido muchas heridas, aunque no todas – muy bien, psíquico – una onda de energía golpeó en Pikachu y lo mando contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien amigo? – preguntó Ash, Pikachu se puso de pie y pequeñas chispas salieron de sus mejillas, demostrando que podía seguir – perfecto, ataque rápido.

-Rayo hielo – ordenó Misty, en eso a Ash se le ocurrió algo que hizo en la región de Sinnoh – Pikachu, usa cola férrea con el rayo hielo y gira – Pikachu le hizo caso, ejecutó cola férrea mientras giraba y el ataque de rayo hielo impactó en su cola, sin embargo, al girar la cola de Pikachu se transformó en hielo, el ataque iba directo hacia Starmie que no pudo esquivarlo y lo debilitó, Pikachu se acercó a Ash que le agradeció el tan buen combate que hizo, por su parte Misty regresó a su Starmie y le habló a Ash.

-Eso fue muy raro, no me esperaba que combinaras cola férrea con mi propio rayo hielo – dijo muy sorprendida.

-Y el giro hizo que no se congelará – siguió Ash, Misty sonrió – Ash, te has vuelto muy fuerte desde la liga de Johto, pero a ver que haces contra esto, adelante Gyarados – la gran serpiente marina saltó al terreno de combate con un gran rugido – Gyrados, usa hidrobomba – ordenó.

-Pikachu, esquiva y usa ataque rápido – el ratón hizo caso a su entrenador y tras esquivar le propinó un potente ataque rápido, la serpiente se reincorporó rápidamente – usa danza dragón – un gran ciclón hizo aparición en gyarados, al disiparse se vio que las estadísticas de velocidad y ataque de gyarados subieron, usa triturar – a gran velocidad se lanzó a por Pikachu dándole un potente mordisco – aunque la electricidad sea corriente del agua, Pikachu no podrá con Gyarados.

Ash pensó en las palabras de Misty, "corriente del agua, claro eso es" – mientras tanto Misty le había ordenado a Gyarados usar hidrobomba, que estaba a punto de dar en Pikachu, entonces Ash le dijo a su Pokemon y amigo – Pikachu, rayo en el agua – antes de que hidrobomba diera en el ratón una gran descarga dio en el agua, que pasó por toda la piscina y como Gyarados estaba en el agua se llevó un potente golpe x4 de efectividad más la potencia extra que tenía por culpa del agua alrededor, una gran corriente de humo se formó, y al disiparse se vio a los dos Pokemon debilitados, el hidrobomba dio en Pikachu y lo debilitó, pero era cierto que también debilitó a Gyarados, y a Ash le quedaba un Pokemon todavía.

-Gyarados y Pikachu están debilitados, y al quedarle un Pokemon la victoria es para el retador, Ash, de pueblo Paleta – Ash fue rápidamente a ver a Pikachu – bien hecho Pikachu, lo logramos – dijo mientras lo ponía en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé.

-Pika Pika – respondió el Pokemon suavemente – está bien amigo, descansa – dijo el azabache, en eso sus amigos ya llegaron a felicitarlo y Misty traía consigo la medalla cascada para entregársela al azabache.

-Toma Ash, como muestra de que has ganado en el gimnasio Celeste, Pikachu se ha vuelto muy fuerte – dijo MIsty mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ratón eléctrico.

-Bien, ya conseguí la medalla Celeste – dijo haciendo su pose de cada vez que ganaba una medalla.

-Y tras una muy buena batalla – dijeron los 3 amigos de Kalos mientras felicitaban a Ash – bueno, Pikachu se merece todos los halagos, jeje – dijo Ash a lo que los demás rieron.

Tras despedirse de Misty y quedarse en el centro Pokemon a dormir hubo una chica peli-miel que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, vio a la pequeña Bonnie dormida y con cuidado de no despertarle salió de su cuarto y del centro Pokemon para ver las estrellas mientras pensaba en algo, mejor dicho, en alguien.

-¿A qué se refería con que dejarán de confundirnos? ¿Acaso él pensaba en irse solo por su cuenta? – pensaba mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos azules, cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos.

-¿Serena? – preguntó alguien detrás suya, la chica se sorprendió de escuchar su voz y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas intentado simular que nada había pasado.

-¿Ash, que haces aquí? – cuestionó ella sorprendida y esperando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-No podía dormir y vine a pensar, creo que igual que tú – dijo Ash sentándose a su lado – no pongas esa cara, no estés triste Serena, sabes que no me gusta verte así – la chica se sorprendió de que el chico le estaba limpiando algunas lágrimas que había en sus mejillas, y se ruborizó un poco.

-A…Ash – dijo nerviosa.

-¿Sí? – preguntó él.

-¿A que te referías con lo de que dejarán de confundirnos? – preguntó la chica, Ash se tomó esa pregunta por sorpresa, era algo que no iba a responder, todavía.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir aún – respondió el azabache mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es que te vas a ir, ¿No?, dejarás de viajar con nosotros, ¿Verdad? – habló la chica mientras comenzaba a sollozar más fuerte que antes de que llegara él, Ash no sabía que hacer, eso no era verdad pero que decirle, ¿que era porque él quería ser más que amigos?, ¿Y si ella no quería nada con él?, entonces fue cuando se armó de valor, ese valor que tenía para las batallas Pokemon, para cualquier cosa, fue entonces cuando le habló a Serena desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Eso no es verdad Serena – dijo él mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.

-Entonces dime, ¿por qué? – preguntó mientras seguía llorando en el hombro del chico azabache.

-Es porque yo no quiero ser tu amigo a partir de ahora, yo… - pero antes de que terminara la chica se despegó de él bruscamente.

-Entonces es eso, ya no me quieres volver a ver, está bien me iré mañana por la mañana – dijo la chica llorando mucho más fuerte que antes mientras se iba, pero un brazo la paró, era él - ¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¿No has tenido suficiente con decirme esto? – preguntó molesta intentando liberarse del agarre de Ash.

-Antes de irte podrías esperar a que termine – dijo él mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que le hipnotizaban y que ahora estaban cristalinos por culpa de sus lágrimas – Serena, yo no quiero ser más tu amigo porque me gust…gustaría ser m…mu…mucho m…más q…que eso y estar siempre contigo – dijo tartamudeando y muy rojo tras confesarle sus sentimientos a la peli-miel.

Serena no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Ash le había dicho eso?, el chico el cual amaba con todo su corazón le había dicho que quería ser más que amigos, por un momento sus lágrimas cesaron pero volvieron de nuevo tras unos segundos, la cara de Ash cambió a una triste y preguntó.

-¿Tú no quieres no? – preguntó con la cabeza gacha, entonces fue cuando sintió la mano de Serena en su mejilla, miró a la chica y esta estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa en los labios y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas – Se…Serena.

-Ash – pronunció la chica – no sé como reaccionar – prosiguió – pero de algo sí estoy segura, y es que tú me gustas mucho no, muchísimo, he esperado tantos años por esto, desde el momento en el que me salvaste en el campamento de Oak vi en ti algo especial, algo distinto a lo que veía en otros chicos, ese algo era amor y desde que te vi cayendo de la torre prisma para salvar a Pikachu me dije a mi misma que tenía que salir a buscarte y acompañarte, quería estar contigo, ayudarte y hacer todo lo que pudiese para estar a tu lado, no sabes todo lo que he esperado para esto – terminó de decir la chica quien ya había dejado de llorar, Ash estaba muy sorprendido de lo que dijo Serena.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? – estaba diciendo Ash cuando le interrumpió la chica poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Claro que quiero estar contigo por siempre Ash – respondió la peli-miel mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba al azabache, él hizo lo mismo y esta vez nadie les interrumpió como en el rancho de Oak, en poco segundos se dieron un tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño, tras la falta de aire ambos se separaron con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sabes Serena? – la chica lo miró – eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo, eres amable, buena, gentil y sobre todo, eres preciosa, por eso te pido aquí mismo – hizo una pausa y se arrodilló - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena se tiró encima de Ash al escuchar eso – sí sí sí sí, claro que quiero ser tú novia – dijo muy feliz mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Pero, ¿podríamos guardar esto en secreto? – preguntó Ash a su, ahora, novia.

-¿Por qué quieres guardarlo en secreto? – preguntó esta.

-Quisiera hacerlo público a todos tras ganar la Liga Pokemon – respondió con una sonrisa el azabache.

-¿Y si no ganas? – volvió a preguntar de nuevo Serena.

Entonces Ash la cogió de las manos y le susurró al oído – eso no va a pasar, ahora tengo a lo más importante a mi lado apoyándome – Serena se sonrojó al sentir a Ash hablándole al oído, se alegró mucho de lo que dijo él.

-Claro cariño, si tú quieres sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – respondió Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla, Ash se sonrojó y contestó – creo que voy a necesitar más de esos antes de fingir que no somos nada – sonrió a Serena la cual se sonrojó ante su respuesta pero sonrió – creo que eso es muy fácil – entonces se tiró encima de él y empezaron a besarse mientras miraban las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

-Qué noche tan bonita – dijo Serena admirando las estrellas.

-No tanto como tú – respondió Ash mientras miraba a Serena y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te has vuelto un poco acaramelado ahora no?, jaja – reía Serena al ver como se comportaba Ash.

-Tú me vuelves así – respondió sincero el chico - creo que es hora de ir a dormir – el chico se levantó y le dio la mano a su novia – vamos – Serena la tomó y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, muy felices de que la persona que les gustaba sentían lo mismo por él/ella y ahora eran "novios", ya que tras la liga lo harían oficial ante todos, con esos pensamientos ambos se fueron a dormir, posiblemente fue el mejor día hasta la fecha para ellos.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Fin del 7º episodio, y aunque parezca que aun falta mucho para finalizar la liga, pero lo que voy a hacer en el siguiente episodio es una especie de preludio antes de la liga, ya que no creo que os guste mucho ver toda la aventura.**

 **Y otra cosa que he pensado es hacer que los Pokemon antiguos de Ash evolucionen, quiero decir, Ash tiene un Gible, pero ¿Y si fuera un Garchomp? He pensado en que en Kalos evolucionó a todos sus Pokemon a su forma máxima y en otras regiones no hizo esto, por lo que al hacer este fic como si fuera la continuación de Kalos he pensado en evolucionar a varios Pokemon de Ash para participar en la liga, ¿Qué os parece?, si os gusta lo haré pero sino se quedaran en su forma actual del anime.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el episodio y ya sabeis, un review siempre sirve para mejorar en todo y saber vuestra opinión del fic.**


	8. Recuerdos de Aventura y la Liga Pokemon

**Nuevo capítulo, y esta vez el octavo, en el siguiente capítulo empezará la verdadera acción en la liga Pokemon, como ya dije en el final del anterior, este capítulo será un pequeño resumen de como Ash consiguió las 6 medallas restantes para entrar en la liga y alguna sorpresa más que se me ocurra xD.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Chapter 8: Una Liga Pokemon muy interesante. Octavos y Cuartos**

Ya había llegado el momento, Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en Ciudad Verde, donde iba a ser este año la Liga Pokemon, el gran evento que reúne a los pocos entrenadores de Kanto que reunieron las 8 medallas.

-Venga chicos, vamos – dijo Ash corriendo a la entrada de un gran estadio que tenía toda la pinta de estar recién construido, el chico azabache estaba emocionado, iba a volver a pelear por una vez más por el título de campeón y aunque el dicho no fuera así, él decía que a la séptima iba la vencida, porque lo de tres ya está demasiado visto.

-Espera Ash – dijeron sus amigos, Clemont y Bonnie, y su "futura" novia, Serena, siguiéndolo – siempre que escucha alguna batalla se vuelve un niño pequeño – comentó Serena, provocando risa en los otros 2.

Tras unos momentos de correr ya se encontraban los 4 dentro, fueron a la entrada donde se encontraba la recepcionista– necesito que me registren para participar en la Liga – dijo Ash mientras le daba su Pokédex que contenía su información como entrenador y enseñaba sus 8 medallas.

-Claro – respondió la chica que había en recepción con una sonrisa mientras cogía la Pokédex y la pasaba por el lector – Ash Ketchump, de Pueblo Paleta, queda registrado como participante en la Liga, y contigo ya todas las plazas están cubiertas – dijo la voz robótica a lo que Ash suspiró tranquilo, había llegado a tiempo, entonces se dirigió a sus amigos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó – la ceremonia de apertura empezará por la noche.

-¿Por qué no miramos un poco la ciudad?, apenas la pudimos ver cuando pasamos por aquí la primera vez – dijo Serena.

-Sí, me gustaría ver un poco esta ciudad, parece bastante grande – acompañó Clemont a la peli-miel.

-Sí Ash, vamos a explorar ciudad verde – dijo con un tono inocente Bonnie.

Los 4 se pusieron en marcha para conocer más la ciudad, pero como era de esperarse las chicas entraron en un centro comercial y los chicos no tuvieron de otra que resignarse a acompañarlas, Ash porque no quería ver triste a Serena y Clemont para recompensar a Bonnie, que había dejado de buscarle novia tras mucho tiempo, en eso que se fijaron en un peluche de Raichu.

-Oye Ash, ¿te acuerdas de como obtuviste tu tercera medalla? – preguntó Clemont al azabache – claro, como olvidarlo – el chico se puso a recordar su batalla contra el Lt. Surge.

-Ese tipo daba miedo – dijo Clemont entre risas – sí que daba la impresión de ser militar.

-La verdad es que Gible luchó muy bien contra su Raichu, incluso evolucionó a Gabite en mitad del combate, con eso lo derroté mucho más fácil – dijo Ash sonriente.

-Gible se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ya incluso evolucionó a Garchomp – le volvió a decir Clemont.

-Eso fue en la última batalla por mi octava medalla, todos se esforzaron mucho en esa batalla – Ash volvió a recordar su batalla contra aquel chico que se parecía tanto a Gary, su nombre era azul y tenía un equipo muy poderoso, pero Charizard, Snorlax y Gabite, ahora Garchomp cumplieron con creces y obtuve mi octava medalla.

-Eh, chicos vámonos – no sabían en que momento las dos chicas ya habían llegado y habían comprado algo, Ash preguntó pero Serena le contestó – es un secreto.

-La última vez que estuve en un centro comercial fue en ciudad Azulona, ahí Ash se enfrentó a Erika, la última chica a la que pedí que fuera tu novia – dijo Bonnie mirando a su hermano en la última frase – ¿recuerdas esa batalla Ash?

-Recuerdo todas mis batallas Bonnie – respondió Ash sonriendo – la verdad es que Staraptor e Infernape lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para ganar esa medalla – recordó el azabache.

-Todos tus Pokemon son muy fuertes – le dijo Serena a su novio en secreto.

-Sí, por eso siempre los he usado en mis batallas, a todos los que pude, todavía recuerdo mi batalla contra Sabrina, aunque Heracross estaba en desventaja por ser lucha pudo derrotar a su Alakazam y así conseguir mi 5º medallas – bueno, ¿a dónde queréis ir ahora? – preguntó.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un granizado? – propuso Bonnie, los 3 mayores aceptaron y fueron a una cafetería que había cerca de allí, mientras estaban en la heladería escuchó a varias personas que estaban jugando a los acertijos.

-Odio los acertijos – dijo Ash al escucharlos – desde que luché contra Blaine empecé a odiarlos con toda mi alma.

-Tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿No? – preguntó Serena curiosa.

-Claro que no, solo que si no quieres perder 30 minutos con una pregunta no vayas a ese gimnasio – dijo con sarcasmo el azabache.

-Venga Ash, pero pudiste adivinarlo – habló Clemont.

-Fue más fácil la batalla que el acertijo – rio el azabache – ahí fue cuando buizel evolucionó a Floatzel y derrotó fácilmente a su Arcanine.

-No te olvides de Squirtle, que aunque no evolucionó derrotó a su Magmortar, y la verdad no sé como pudo, siendo una pequeña tortuguita – siguió Bonnie.

-Eh, Squirtle es muy poderoso, el tamaño no tiene nada que ver – defendió a su Pokemon, provocando las risas de sus amigos, Ash siempre defendiendo a sus amigos, y por amigos también se contaban sus Pokemon.

Tras tomarse los granizados se fueron al centro Pokemon a descansar un rato, porque no faltaría mucho para que comenzara la ceremonia de apertura de la Liga Pokemon, al ir dirección al estadio Ash no se fijó por donde iba y se chocó contra una pared.

-Desde cuando hay una pared aquí – dijo cayendo al suelo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Jajaja, no te chocaste así desde que ganaste a Koga en la sexta medalla – recordó Serena mirando a su "novio" en el suelo y recordando todo lo que pasó y todo con lo que se chocó para luchar contra ese líder.

-Por lo menos, lo venciste a la primera – dijo Clemont.

-Por raro que parezca es la primera vez que consigo todas las medallas sin perder una sola vez, pero allí estuve al límite, si no hubiese usado a Donphan contra sus tipos venenos hubiese perdido – respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras se reincorporaba, tras unos minutos llegaron al estadio, donde la chica que se encontraba en la recepción les dio paso a una de las salas que se encontraban, por raro que parezca, al aire libre, muchas mesas estaban ahí, con muchos entrenadores y entrenadoras en ellas.

Ash miró a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a alguien conocido, y en una esquina vio a un chico peli verde, más conocido como Shota, entonces él y sus 3 amigos fueron a saludarle.

-¡Shota! – gritó Ash saludándole, el chico se giró y le saludó igual de enérgico, entonces comenzaron una charla, tras unos minutos de hablar sobre sus batallas y demás cosas pertenecientes al mundo Pokemon, sonó una voz a la espalda del azabache, una que conocía muy bien, fue entonces cuando se giró y vio a un chico de pelo castaño, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones morado oscuro, el chico azabache se sorprendió de verle ahí.

-Ga…Gary, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado el azabache.

-Vengo a participar en esta Liga Pokemon tras mucho tiempo de no luchar – respondió simplemente.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a participar?, pero como, ¿No te ibas a convertir en investigador como tu abuelo? – cada frase que decía hacia que Gary sonriera más.

-Bueno, es que cuando vi tu sincronización con Greninja la verdad me sorprendí y quise saber más sobre los Pokemon en plena batalla, y que mejor forma que participando en la Liga contra mi rival de hace años, y veo que también hay más rivales para ti, jaja – respondió Gary mientras miraba a Shota.

-Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Shota – se presentó Shota, extendiéndole la mano a Gary el cual se presentó y estrechó su mano – Mucho gusto, yo soy Gary.

-Muy bien – se escuchó la voz del presentador de la liga, mañana empezaran los combates y estas son las eliminatorias – tras decir esto la gran pantalla que había detrás de él se encendió con todos los participantes y se empezaron a emparejar, a Ash le tocó contra un chico de pelo azul con un gorro negro, a Gary contra una chica de pelo negro y a Shota contra un chico de pelo rubio oscuro – como ya dije, mañana por la mañana empezaran los octavos y por la tarde los cuartos de final, al día siguiente será la semifinal por la tarde y dos días después será la final – explicó el presentador.

-Muy bien, es hora de prepararse para mañana Pikachu – le dijo Ash a su Pokemon, que le respondió con su clásico "Pi Pika" mientras le salían chispas de las mejillas.

Los chicos se fueron de allí dirección al centro Pokemon para poder descansar, sobre todo Ash, pero al cruzar por la puerta el azabache se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo, se levantó y se disculpó pero se sorprendió al ver quien era, un chico alto, de pelo negro, ojos azules, chándal negro, camiseta azul, chaqueta negra desabrochada y guantes negros.

-¡Alain! – Exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó.

-Hola Ash, chicos – se presentó Alain – en realidad vengo a verte a ti y a darte algo – dijo mientras sacaba una especie de caja que le dio a Ash, el cual la cogió y la abrió, encontrándose con una especie de pulsera con una piedra incrustada, un colgante que tenía otra piedra incrustada en el centro y un brazalete con otra piedra.

-Alain, esto es…

-Sí, es un mega aro, junto a dos mega piedras – respondió Alain interrumpiendo al azabache – son para tu Charizard y tu Sceptile.

-Pero, no las necesito, solo se puede usar una mega evolución por combate y pensaba usar a Greninja – dijo el azabache.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya pregunté al comité de Kanto y me dijeron que el fenómeno vínculo no contaba como mega, así que puedes usar una mega y a tu Greninja-Ash – respondió con una sonrisa el chico de pelo negro.

Ash se sorprendió de todo eso, verdaderamente parecía que Alain quería que él ganara la Liga – muchas gracias Alain – agradeció Ash aceptando el regalo del chico de Kalos – ahora tengo que irme con los chicos, espero poder verte pronto.

-Claro, te estaré animando en la grada ya que estoy aquí – le respondió una vez más Alain al azabache, mientras se fue de allí, los chicos se dirigieron al centro Pokemon.

-Que bien que Alain te haya dado esto, ¿No? – dijo Serena mirando la caja que tenía el azabache en las manos con las megapiedras y su mega aro.

-Si – le respondió a su "novia" mientras seguía mirando la caja – seguro que a Charizard y a Sceptile le encantan – terminó de decir.

-Espero que mañana consigas llegar a las semifinales Ash – le dijeron los dos hermanos rubios al azabache,

-Claro que sí, además hay algo que quiero decirles desde hace casi seis meses – respondió mirando a Serena de reojo sin que lo notaran, la chica sabía lo que decía y se sonrojó un poco mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, ya faltaba muy poco para hacerlo oficial.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa Bonnie.

-Sorpresa, pronto les diré – respondió Ash a lo que Bonnie infló las mejillas molesta.

Ya el día siguiente Ash luchó contra el chico contra el que le tocaba en octavos, le fue muy fácil vencerlo ya que contaba con su Greninja y aunque el chico le sacó Pokemon eléctricos y plantas los derrotó muy fácilmente, por la tarde no fue algo muy difícil tampoco, probó la mega evolución de Sceptile, la cual sorprendió de sobremanera a Shota y a Gary, de nuevo su Pokemon era muy superior a los de su rival y los venció muy fácil.

Tras terminar el combate sus amigos le felicitaron tras haber pasado a las semifinales, entonces el presentador dijo cuales eran los combates de la semifinal, a Ash le tocó contra su rival Gary, que también había llegado a las semifinales junto a Shota, los 3 avanzaron de ronda muy fácilmente.

-Vaya, Ash parece que mañana tocará revancha – dijo Gary mirando desafiante a Ash.

-No creo que haya revancha, ya que te voy a vencer – la misma mirada de Gary se posó en los ojos de Ash.

-Bueno chicos, mañana será una gran batalla, estoy impaciente de ver vuestra batalla – le dijo Shota a ambos.

-Tú mejor prepárate para tu combate, no vaya a ser que pierdas – le respondió Gary.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que ganaré – respondió muy confiado el peli verde

-Eso me recuerda a alguien en su primera liga, ¿a ti no Gary? – dijo Ash mirando a Gary, claramente se estaba refiriendo a él.

-No sé de quien hablas – giró la cabeza el castaño, Ash solo rio al ver la reacción de su primer rival.

-Bueno chicos – habló Serena llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Será mejor que descanséis los 3 para estar preparados para mañana – siguió Clemont.

-Para que sea uno de los mejores combates de la historia – terminó de decir Bonnie.

Los 3 asintieron y se fueron a descansar acompañados de los 3 chicos de Kalos, mañana Ash tendría una batalla muy dura.

 **Al día siguiente**

-Y el entrenador que pasa a la gran final es… - estaba diciendo el comentarista tras terminar uno de los combates de semifinales - ¡SHOTA! – gritó mientras en la gran pantalla del estadio se veía la foto de Shota acompañado de la palabra Winner debajo.

-Y ahora comenzará la otra semifinal, al lado derecho de Pueblo Paleta, Gary – mientras decía esto el castaño entraba al campo de batalla saludando al público – y a mi izquierda, también de Pueblo Paleta, Ash – el azabache entró decidido al campo de batalla.

-¡Vamos Ash! – gritaron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie animando al azabache.

-Va a ser un gran combate – dijo Shota mientras se sentaba al lado de ellos.

-Espero que Ash venza, no le di las mega piedras para nada – se escuchó la voz de Alain sentándose cerca también.

-Sí, menos mal que llegamos a tiempo para entrar – dijo la madre de Ash mientras se sentaba también al lado.

-Espero que Ash y Gary den un buen combate – el profesor Oak también apareció sentándose.

-¿¡Shota, Profesor Oak, Sra. Ketchump!? – exclamaron sorprendidos los 3 - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Quiero ver a mi próximo rival – respondió Shota mientras sacaba su cuaderno y un lápiz, dispuesto a anotar todo lo que vea en la batalla.

-No me quería perder la batalla de mi hijo – respondió Delia.

-Quiero ver como mi nieto ha vuelto a la liga – respondió el Profesor Oak mirando al campo serio, más en concreto a Gary – "¿serás capaz de dar una buena batalla?" – pensó.

Ya en el campo de batalla.

-Será un combate de 6 contra 6, solo una mega evolución permitida por usuario, formas o cambios extraños no cuentan como mega evolución, el primero que derroté a los 6 Pokemon del contrario será el vencedor, ¡Podéis comenzar! – exclamó el árbitro elevando las banderitas.

-Muy bien Gary, demos una batalla digna de recordar – dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokeball.

-Aquí te estoy esperando – le respondió Gary, también sacando una pokeball

-¡ADELANTE! – gritaron a la vez lanzando la pokeball

 **Continuará…**

 **Fin del octavo capítulo.**

 **Ya llegó la liga Pokemon, ¿Ganará Ash esta vez?, ¿Cómo luchará contra Gary?, ¿Usará las megapiedras que le dio Alain?, ¿Qué Pokemon usarán Ash y Gary?, todas estas preguntas y más se resolverán pronto.**

 **Aclaración: los octavos y cuartos, al no ser rivales conocidos no los he puesto en combate para centrarme más y hacer más largo el combate contra Gary, y quien sabe, si la final**

 **Y ahora lanzo dos preguntas.**

 **-La primera es si preferís un capítulo extenso en la batalla con Gary o dividirlo en dos capítulos para hacerlo menos largo.**

 **-Y la segunda es a cuál de los Mega Charizard preferís, al X o al Y, yo prefiero al X, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para que os guste más :D**

 **Y tras esto, cualquier review para dar su opinión o hacer una crítica constructiva para mejorar es bienvenida.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. Semifinal en Kanto, Ash vs Gary

**Heeeey, noveno episodio ya, y hoy empieza la acción, Ash vs Gary, no hay mucho más que decir así que, al fic.**

 **Chapter 9: Una semifinal emocionante. Ash vs. Gary.**

¡ADELANTE! – gritaron Ash y Gary mientras lanzaban sus pokeballs, Ash lanzó a un escarabajo de color azul oscuro, mientras que Gary lanzó a una especie de zorro negro con marcas amarillas en el cuerpo.

-Muy bien heracross, tú puedes – animó Ash a su Pokemon, que se puso en posición de pelea haciendo un grito.

-Umbreon, confío en ti – le dijo Gary a su Umbreon – usa pulso umbrío – ordenó y su Pokemon empezó a cargar un rayo de energía oscura que lanzó contra heracross.

-Herecross, esquiva y usa megacuerno – ordenó Ash, Herecross esquivó el ataque y se lanzó contra umbreon para darle un potente golpe con su cuerno, umbreon cayó al suelo pero se levantó en poco tiempo.

-Contraataca Umbreon, psíquico – una especie de onda de energía fue lanzada contra heracross, que no pudo esquivarla y lo lanzó contra el suelo bruscamente – ahora recupérate con luz lunar – el cuerpo de Umbreon empezó a emitir una luz verdosa y al terminar se había recuperado casi por completo.

-Maldición, se ha curado – dijo Ash mirando al umbreon, en eso se fijó en su Pokemon, que se levantó después del golpe – si no se le deja tiempo no podrá curarse – susurró y le ordenó a Heracross usar otra vez megacuerno, que dio en Umbreon nuevamente.

-Eso no funcionará Ash, lu…

-¡A bocajarro! – antes de que Gary fuera capaz de ordenar a su Pokemon curarse, Heracross estaba empezando a golpear miles de veces a Umbreon, imposibilitándole que se cure y que esquive – acaba con demolición – el brazo de Heracross se iluminó y le asestó un potente golpe a Umbreon, que cayó al piso debilitado.

-Umbreon está debilitado, heracross gana – dijo el arbitro, Gary guardó a su Pokemon y sacó otra pokeball – adelante.

Un gran lobo de fuego salió de la pokeball – Arcanine, velocidad extrema – ordenó y en menos de 1 segundo ya había golpeado a Heracross.

-Levanta Heracross, usa tajo umbrío – ordenó Ash.

-Envite ígneo – el Arcanine de Gary se rodeó de fuego y fue directo hacia el escarabajo, tras una explosión se vio a heracross debilitado y a Arcanine sufriendo el efecto de daño autoprovocado por Envite ígneo.

-Bien hecho, heracross, descansa – dijo Ash regresándolo a la pokeball – muy bien Gary, esto será interesante, adelante Greninja – Ash sacó a la rana al campo de batalla.

 **Mientras en las gradas**

 **-** ¿Ya va a sacar a Greninja? – preguntó Bonnie extrañada de que sacara ya a uno de sus más poderosos.

-Algo tendrá pensado – respondió Clemont

-Ash siempre sabe que hacer en una batalla – hablaron Shota y Alain que estaban detrás de ellos.

-"Suerte Ash" – pensó Serena mirando con amor al azabache

 **Volviendo al campo**

-No esperaba que sacarás ya a Greninja – dijo Gary mirando a la rana.

-Esta vez no me reservaré, pienso ganarte sin usar todos los Pokemon – dijo Ash decidido – sincroevolución – en ese momento la rana cambió su aspecto y se transformó.

-Ja, inténtalo, colmillo rayo – ordenó Gary, Arcanine se acercaba a Greninja, que no se movía, justo cuando se lanzó a por él…

-Esquivalo – Greninja desapareció de la vista de todos, por la velocidad de movimiento que tenía – Mega Shuriken de agua – un gran shuriken apareció en la mano de la rana, que lanzó el ataque y debilitó a Arcanine de un golpe.

-¡Que potencia de movimiento, que más nos deparará este combate! – gritaba emocionado el presentador.

-Maldición, no creía que fuera tan poderoso – dijo Gary para sí – adelante electivire – lanzó a su Pokemon al campo de batalla.

-Vuelve Greninja – Greninja perdió su forma al entrar en su pokeball para no cansar a su entrenador – Adelante Donphan – un elefante tipo tierra saltó al campo de batalla.

-Electivire, usa demolición – ordenó Gary a su Pokemon eléctrico, que atacó a Donphan con su puño.

-Donphan, desenrollar – el elefante se enrolló y atacó a electivire, ambos empezaron a encadenar una serie de golpes que acabaron golpeándose ambos y fueron lanzados a los costados del estadio, ambos se repusieron rápidamente.

-Electivire, giga impacto – electivire se lanzó a por Donphan con una potencia extraordinaria, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle…

-Excavar – ordenó Ash, Donphan esquivó con facilidad el giga impacto y se metió bajo tierra, pero no contaba con que electivire lanzaría terremoto, golpeando fuertemente el suelo y sacando a Donphan a la superficie con el golpe, lanzándose después con demolición, que mando a Donphan contra el suelo.

-Tú puedes amigo – animó Ash a su Pokemon, que intentaba levantarse, Gary ya había ordenado usar Giga impacto para acabar con el elefante – vamos Donphan, usa desenrollar contra la pared – el Pokemon con la poca fuerza que tenía le hizo caso a su entrenador, se lanzó contra la pared enrollado, esquivando el potente golpe de electivire que sin duda le habría debilitado, y acabó golpeándose con el suelo, al haber golpeado en la pared rebotó tras el choque, y fue directo hacia electivire golpeándolo de lleno a gran velocidad.

-Vamos electivire, acaba con él, Giga impacto – ordenó Gary.

-Tú también Donphan, Giga impacto – dijo Ash.

Ambos Pokemon se lanzaron a por el otro con una fuerza impresionante, formando una gran nube de polvo tras el impacto, al disiparse el polvo ambos estaban de pie. 1…2…3, ambos Pokemon cayeron al piso debilitados.

-Buen trabajo Donphan, gracias a ti vamo – le agradeció Ash al elefante mientras lo metía en su pokeball.

-El entrenador Ash ya ha derrotado a 3 pokemon, con lo que se cambiará el estadio – dijo el árbitro y el estadio se cambió por uno que parecía una especie de bosque – podéis seguir el combate.

-Muy bien Ash, vas ganando, ¿pero podrás con esto? – dijo Gary mientras sacaba de su pokeball a un imponente Pidgeot.

-Claro que puedo, vamos Talonflame – respondió Ash mientras sacaba al ave de fuego, que parecía apoyar a su entrenador con su gritó – muy bien Talonflame, vamos con todo, ala de acero – ordenó Ash al ave.

-Pidgeot, ataque ala – ordenó Gary, ambos Pokemon se lanzaron a por el otro en una pelea aérea, parecía que el Pidgeot de Gary tenía la ventaja, hasta que Ash pensó en algo.

-"Tengo que hacer algo, a este ritmo Talonflame perderá, ese Pidgeot tiene mucha habilidad, un momento, eso es, la habilidad" – recordó Ash como cuando aún era un Fletchinder consiguió abrir el huevo del que nació Noibat gracias a su habilidad – Talonflame, quédate quieto – ordenó Ash, el ave de fuego no entendió la orden pero le hizo caso, recibiendo ataques alas de Pidgeot, tras varios ataques Pidgeot paró

-Que haces Ash, acaso te vas a quedar parado sin hacer nada – dijo Gary – ataque ala de nuevo – ordenó, pero al atacar el cuerpo de Pidgeot se rodeó de llamas que le quitaron salud y poder - ¿Y esto? – preguntó confuso tras ver esto.

Ash sonrió, su táctica funcionó, Pidgeot se había quemado a causa de la habilidad Cuerpo Llama de Talonflame – ahora Talonflame, es el momento, ¡Pájaro Osado! – gritó, Talonflame se envolvió de un gran poder y atacó a Pidgeot, sin embargo, ya había sufrido algunos daños y el pájaro osado le quitó algo más.

-Maldición, Pidgeot, ataque aéreo – ordenó, Pidgeot se lanzó a por Talonflame también.

-Al suelo – dijo Ash, su ave se lanzó en picado al suelo, todavía rodeada de la energía del pájaro osado, demostrando que estaba en ejecución todavía, Pidgeot le siguió, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad, mientras que Talonflame iba reduciéndola conforme bajaba - ¡AHORA! – gritó Ash, el ave de fuego se movió ligeramente antes de llegar al suelo, sin embargo Pidgeot no pudo a causa de la gran velocidad que tenía y se estrelló provocando una gran cortina de polvo, junto a varios árboles caídos por el golpe – pájaro osado, ahora – ordenó Ash, fue entonces cuando Talonflame se lanzó en picado a por el Pidgeot de Gary y lo debilitó por completo, tras esto se acercó a su entrenador, que le acarició la cabeza – muy bien hecho, Talonflame, has demostrado de maravilla que puedes contra cualquiera, ahora descansa amigo – tras esto le devolvió a su pokeball.

-¿Y bien Gary?, ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó desafiante Ash a su rival.

 **De nuevo en las gradas.**

-Ash ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que le vimos en Johto – dijo el profesor Oak impresionado de la habilidad de combate que había ganado Ash a lo largo de todos sus viajes por regiones.

-Ese es mi chico – dijo Delia con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz.

-Sin duda esta vez ganará la liga – dijo Alain.

-Eh, que estoy aquí sabes – exclamó Shota molesto.

-Perdona Shota, jeje – reía Alain nervioso.

-¡Vamos Ash, tú puedes! – gritaron Serena y Bonnie a la vez.

-"4 a 2, ahora mismo tiene una gran ventaja", pensó Clemont

 **Volviendo al campo de batalla**

Gary ya estaba empezando a ver que iba a perder, pero iba a dar batalla, iba a dar todo lo que podía – muy bien, adelante Nidoking – dijo sacando al Pokemon veneno-tierra.

-Adelante, Greninja – Ash volvió a sacar a la rana, que estaba en su forma normal, pero no duró mucho, en poco tiempo Ash ya le ordenó transformarse – Golpe aéreo – hizo movimientos con las manos, que se veían en Greninja, sin duda no se llamaba sincro evolución por nada.

-Puya nociva – ambos Pokemon lanzaban ataques, propinándose golpes a diestro y siniestro, sin embargo, una de las puya nociva que golpeó en Greninja hizo el efecto secundario, dejarle envenenado, quitándole viva a Greninja, y eso sí que fue un problema, porque Ash también sentía el envenenamiento de su Pokemon.

-Arggg – se quejó el azabache – vamos Greninja, juntos podemos, Shuriken de Agua – Greninja cogió el shuriken de su espalda y lo usó como ataque directo, tras acabar con puya nociva golpeó en nidoking mandándolo a volar.

-¿Estás bien Nidoking? – preguntó Gary, su Pokemon se levantó y rugió – está bien, tierra viva – la tierra empezó a moverse a los pies de Greninja, golpeándole a él y a su entrenador, que se volvió a quejar de dolor, daba la sensación de que a Greninja no le quedaba mucha energía.

-Greninja, usemos todo el poder que nos queda, Mega Shuriken de Agua – la rana cogió el Shuriken de su espalda, que se volvió gigante y lo lanzó contra nidoking y creando una gran cortina de humo, tras terminar se vio debilitado al gigantesco Pokemon, pero tras unos segundos la rana también cayó, había usado toda la energía que le quedaba.

-Ahhhh – Ash respiraba muy agitadamente, sin lugar a dudas estaba exhausto de toda la energía que necesitó para vencer a ese Nidoking, y ahora estaba a las puertas de la final, a Gary le quedaba un Pokemon, y a él le quedaban 3.

-Adelante Blastoise – dijo Gary sacando a la tortuga, que tenía un anillo en el cuello con una piedra incrustada en él, Ash sacó a Talonflame – hidrobomba – ordenó Gary.

-Esquívalo y pájaro osado – Talonflame esquivó el chorro de agua y atacó a gran velocidad a Blastoise, propinándole un fuerte golpe, pero se debilitó mucho al atacar, dejándole a Blastoise un contraataque rápido.

-Hidrobomba de nuevo – el ataque dio en el ave de fuego, que cayó al piso estrepitosamente, debilitada.

-Bien hecho, Talonflame – dijo Ash, y sacó una pokeball – Gary, ha sido una gran batalla, llena de emoción, pero ahora es mi turno, voy a derrotarte y llegaré a la final, Adelante pokeball – el Pokemon que había dentro salió, mostrando a un reptil verde con un brazalete en la mano – vamos Sceptile, avancemos juntos a la final – animó Ash a su Pokemon, quien gritó de sobremanera y cogió una ramita del piso, sin duda tenía el mismo espíritu de su entrenador

 **En las gradas**

-Puede que sea el combate final – dijo Clemont mirando como Ash sacó a su Sceptile.

-Y ahora con la mega evolución es mucho más fuerte – habló el profesor Oak.

-¿Alain?, ¿Para qué le diste no una, sino dos mega piedras? – le preguntó Shota al chico de pelo negro.

-La verdad es que quiero que Ash gane la liga – Shota iba a responder pero Alain le cortó – y el regalo no es del todo mío, ¿No? – preguntó, todos miraron extrañados al pelinegro, bueno todos menos una chica.

-Tienes razón, era un regalo de mi parte para él, pero tú fuiste el que le diste la charizardita, yo solo vi la Sceptilita y el Mega aro – respondió la chica.

 **De vuelta al campo de batalla**

-Parece que esto se va a poner interesante – dijo Gary mientras levantaba el brazo derecho, Ash hizo el mismo gesto que el castaño y ambos gritaron a la vez - ¡MEGA EVOLUCION!

Tanto el cuerpo de Blastoise como el de Sceptile cambiaron, ambos mega evolucionaron (Sabemos como son sus megas no?)

-Sceptile, hoja aguda – ordenó Ash, Sceptile se lanzó a por Blastoise, pero este lo esquivó, a pesar de que era pesado, parecía ser muy rápido también.

-Contraataca con cabezazo – el Pokemon se lanzó contra Sceptile, que no logró a esquivar el golpe y fue lanzado contra la pared, provocando una gran grieta en ella.

-Vamos Sceptile, ataque rápido – el ataque fue directo y golpeó en Blastoise - ahora pulso dragón.

-Pulso dragón también – ambos ataques colisionaron y crearon una gran onda de humo.

-Hoja Aguda/ Cabezazo – gritaron a la vez, sus Pokemon se pusieron en una batalla de golpes por todas partes, intentaban golpear y esquivar, consiguiendo mucho lo primero y muy poco lo segundo, otra vez retrocedieron tras darse un fuerte golpe.

-Rayo hielo – ordenó Gary, Ash sonrió, el hielo solía ser una táctica muy buena para el azabache.

-Hoja aguda girando – el Pokemon se lanzó en un gran giro a por el rayo hielo con los brazos extendidos, estos se congelaron, pero Sceptile no parecía sufrirlo, ya que el giro seguía ahí e iba directo a por Blastoise, golpeándolo de lleno y rompiendo el hielo – Bien hecho Sceptile.

-Maldición, Blastoise, usa hidrobomba.

-Vuelve a romperlo con Hoja aguda – el chorro se rompió en dos, Gary parecía ponerse nervioso, no encontraba la manera de derrotar a Ash y su Sceptile – rayo hielo.

-Salta Sceptile – Sceptile saltó, pero el rayo hielo congeló el suelo y al volver a caer al suelo el reptil se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-Ahora Blastoise, pulsó dragón – ordenó Gary, la energía fue directa a Sceptile y creó una gran explosión, al disiparse el humo se vio a Sceptile con varias heridas en el cuerpo – todavía aguanta, Blastoise, de nuevo Rayo hielo.

-Sceptile, Pulso dragón a los árboles – el reptil lanzó la energía a los árboles que había alrededor suyo, que cayeron y le protegieron del golpe de Blastoise, estos quedaron congelados – ahora empuja los troncos congelados.

-Blastoise, destrúyelos con hidrobomba – el Pokemon lo destruyó pero no vio a Sceptile por ningún lado.

-Rayo solar – ordenó Ash, desde el aire un gran rayo de energía fue lanzado al Blastoise, que lo recibió de lleno, y lo dejó muy debilitado.

-Parece que es el último ataque – dijeron ambos a la vez.

-"No podrás conmigo Gary, tengo algo que tú no, y eso es lo que me va a hacer ganar esta liga Pokemon" – pensó Ash.

-"Aunque igual no gané la batalla voy a dar la guerra, y para eso primero hay que derrotar a tu Sceptile" – pensó Gary.

-Hidrobomba/Rayo Solar – gritaron ambos haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano, ambos Pokemon lanzaron el ataque y una gran explosión se ocasionó, haciendo que sea imposible ver el resultado, tras varios minutos se vio a los dos Pokemon de pie con muchas heridas, tras unos instantes Sceptile se tambaleó, Gary sonrió al ver eso, pero no se imaginó que aguantaría de pie y el Pokemon que caería perdiendo la mega evolución fuese su Blastoise.

-Blastoise está fuera de combate, el entrenador Gary ha perdido a todos sus Pokemon, por lo que el ganador de la batalla es Ash, de Pueblo Paleta – las banderillas del árbitro señalaban a Ash.

-Gané, si, gané – gritaba Ash feliz mientras iba a felicitar a su Pokemon, que ya había vuelto a su forma normal – Sceptile, lo hiciste genial amigo, toma, con esto te recuperarás – felicitó a su Pokemon mientras le daba una baya zidra, en eso Gary se acercó.

-Felicidades Ash, has sido el justo ganador – felicitó el castaño al azabache.

-Gracias Gary, ha sido una gran batalla – respondió Ash dándole la mano.

-Y ahora, gana la final, por todos los que han confiado en ti y por todos a los que has derrotado.

-Eso está hecho Gary – respondió decidido el azabache.

 **En las gradas.**

-Sí, ganó, ganó – gritaban felices Bonnie y Serena mientras saltaban y daban palmitas.

-Oye, vamos a ver a Ash para felicitarle – le dijo Clemont a los demás, que asintieron ante la propuesta del rubio

 **Abajo en los vestuarios.**

Ash había terminado de darse una ducha para salir a buscar a sus amigos, que seguro estarían felices de que hubiera pasado a la final.

-Ash, ¿Dónde estás? – escuchó la voz de varias personas que al parecer estaban buscándole, se vistió rápidamente y fue a buscarles.

-Eh, chicos, aquí – llamó la atención de todos.

-Ash, ¿Dónde estabas metido?, llevamos 15 minutos buscándote – dijo Serena.

-Bueno, es qué fue una batalla muy dura y fui a darme una ducha, jaja – respondió con una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Y Gary? – preguntó el profesor Oak buscando a su nieto.

-Estoy aquí – se escuchó la voz del castaño que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Chicos, fue una gran batalla – dijo Bonnie emocionada recordando la batalla que había visto hace poco.

-Gracias Bonnie – agradeció Ash – aunque Gary también se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

-Bueno, no podía dejar que me superaras, aunque lo hiciste – respondió el chico, provocando la risa de los demás.

-Ash, te estaré esperando – le dijo Shota al azabache – y pienso derrotarte – terminó de decir decidido.

Ash se sorprendió por lo dicho por su "aprendiz", pero enseguida respondió – no creas que te lo dejaré fácil, pienso ganar la Liga de Kanto.

Serena vio a Ash, nunca lo había visto tan decidido a hacer algo, y ella estaba feliz por él, todo lo que le hacía feliz a su "novio" le hacía feliz a ella, y más feliz era que faltaban solo dos días para que le dijeron a todos lo que eran ambos.

-Eh, Serena, te pasa algo – dijo Ash preocupado haciendo gestos con la mano delante de su cara – oye, Serena.

-Eh, ah, si sí, estoy bien – reaccionó la chica medianamente sonrojada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices – respondió el chico y se dirigió a los demás – vamos, quiero descansar un poco tras esta dura batalla.

Todos se fueron al centro Pokemon, y ahí se fueron a dormir, pero antes, dos chicos se quedaron a solas en el pasto fuera del centro Pokemon.

-Ash – llamó la atención del azabache su "novia"

-¿Sí? – preguntó este.

-Bueno, quería felicitarte por la batalla de hoy – paró por un momento mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, sacando una cajita color azul con una florecita blanca como adorno – y también quería darte esto, para que te de suerte – terminó de decir sonrojada.

-¿a ver? – el azabache cogió el regalo y lo abrió, encontrándose con un collar dorado que tenía lo que parecía un trozo de piedra trueno con el símbolo de un rayo – wow, Serena, está genial, muchas gracias – respondió el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que te guste – dijo sonrojada, el chico provocaba siempre un gran sonrojo en ella, y a pesar de que era su novio y ya se habían dado besos, no llegaba a acostumbrarse del todo.

-Serena, quería agradecerte por todos los regalos, no creo merecerlos todos – le dijo el chico a la chica.

-Ash, te mereces eso y más – la chica le tocó una mejilla con su mano muy suavemente.

-Serena, gracias, pienso ganar la liga, ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero este título será gracias a ti.

-¿A….A mí? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Claro, eres la que más confía en mí, eres la que más me apoya, la que más me anima, y sobre todo, para mí eres la mejor chica del mundo y ese título es en parte tuyo – respondió con una sonrisa.

-A…Ash – musitó la chica muy sorprendida.

-Venga vamos, es hora de irnos a dormir – ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, no sin antes desearse buenas noches y darse un beso tierno y corto.

 **2 días después**

La final de la liga de Kanto iba a comenzar, a un lado, Shota, un entrenador observador que no hacía las cosas sin pensarlas antes, por otro lado, Ash, un entrenador enérgico que hacia las cosas por instinto.

-La final de la Liga de Kanto va a comenzar, será un combate de 6 contra 6, el combate acabará cuando uno de los dos pierda sus seis Pokemon, en la final no habrá cambio de campo de batalla, solo 1 mega evolución permitida, las formas cambiadas no cuentan como mega, que comienza el combate – dijo el árbitro.

-Muy bien Shota, demos la mejor batalla que pueda haber – dijo Ash sacando una pokeball.

-Tenlo claro Ash – respondió el chico de pelo verde sacando una pokeball también.

-¡ADELANTE! – gritaron ambos.

 **En las gradas.**

Estaban todos, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie como los amigos que le habían acompañado por todo el viaje, y después estaban Delia, la madre de Ash, el profesor Oak junto a Gary, Alain quien también se había quedado a ver la batalla, y Brock, Misty y Tracey que habían viajado para poder ver a su amigo luchar por el título de campeón.

-Este combate va a ser uno de los mejores de la historia – dijo el profesor Oak.

-Solo espero que Ash logre ganar – dijo Gary.

-Seguro que gana – respondieron casi todos los demás.

Pero cierta peli-miel no podía despegar su mirada del chico, que llevaba puesto el colgante que le regaló días atrás, eso la puso muy feliz –"Suerte amor" – pensó para sí la chica.

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **No sé si la batalla contra Gary ha sido muy corta o muy larga, pero espero que os guste, sin más que decir en el próximo combate la final de la liga Pokemon.**

 **¿Quién será la chica que le regaló la mega piedra a Ash?, lo habéis notado ya, yo creo que sí**

 **Chapter 10: Ash vs. Shota. El desenlace del campeón.**

 **Respecto a lo del Charizard de Ash, será la versión Y.**

 **Y ya sabéis, si os ha gustado dejad vuestra opinión en los reviews y decid si os gusta el estilo al narrar las batallas.**

 **Y sin más que decir, adioossss, Nos leemos.**


	10. Ash vs Shota El desenlace del campeón

**Muy buenas a todos, como veis me está encantando escribir esto, apenas 15 días y ya van 10 capítulos, también es cierto que es verano y hay veces que estoy un poco aburrido, pero también hay que decir que el apoyo hace que me entren más ganas de escribir para ustedes.**

 **En este capítulo será la final de la liga de Kanto, ¿Esperando a Ash campeón?, si queréis saberlo, vamos al fic.**

 **Chapter 10: Ash vs. Shota. El desenlace del campeón.**

¡ADELANTE! – gritaron tanto Ash como Shota lanzando sus pokeballs al campo de batalla, por parte de Ash, un gigantesco Pokemon muy regordete, con los ojos cerrados, de color azul oscuro con un color claro en varias partes de su cuerpo, por parte de Shota, una especie de erizo color marrón claro, sus espinas eran de un color marrón más oscuro.

-Venga Snorlax, ya sabes lo que hay si ganas – animó Ash a su Pokemon, que pegó un gran rugido, dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía en esta batalla – eso es, usa golpe cuerpo.

-Sandslash, esquívalo – ordenó Shota a su Pokemon, el cual tenía una impresionante velocidad y esquivó el ataque de Snorlax muy fácilmente – snorlax es muy fuerte, pero escasea en velocidad, Sandslash es perfecto para luchar – susurró el peliverde para sí mismo – usa cuchillada – ordenó, su Pokemon se lanzó a por Snorlax, propinándole un potente golpe, sin embargo Snorlax se quedó parado en el mismo sitio tocándose la barriga, como si solo le hubiesen hecho cosquillas.

-Puede que sea muy lento, pero tiene una defensa impresionante, y un gran ataque físico – dijo Ash – Snorlax, puño hielo – el Pokemon intentó atacar pero nuevamente Sandslash lo esquivó con relativa facilidad – maldición, así nunca le daremos, se mueve demasiado rápido – Snorlax seguía intentando darle caza al erizo de tierra, pero este lo seguía esquivando como si estuvieran jugando a un simple pilla pilla.

-Dejemos los juegos Sandslash – habló Shota – usa roca afilada – un conjunto de rocas empezaron a salir de quien sabe donde y fueron hacia Snorlax, que las recibió de lleno, haciéndole un poco más de daño que antes.

-Maldita sea, a este paso Snorlax será derrotado, entonces tendré que usar velocidad contra velocidad – susurró Ash sacando la pokeball – vuelve – instantáneamente tenía otra en su mano – vamos Sceptile – sacó al reptil de planta.

-Así que combatir a la velocidad con más velocidad, típico de ti – dijo Shota – usa Tormenta de Arena – una gran tormenta de arena empezó a sacudir en el estadio, parecía los desiertos de la región de Hoenn

-Sceptile, tranquilo, relájate y cierra los ojos, intenta localizar a Sandslash escuchando – le dijo Ash a su entrenador, tras unos momentos Sceptile, se dirigió a una dirección – bien, hoja aguda – ordenó y Sceptile se lanzó en esa dirección con las cuchillas de hojas en sus brazos.

-Cuchillada – gritó Shota antes de que a su Pokemon le alcanzaran con ese ataque, él mismo tenía a Sceptile y sabía lo potente que era el de Ash, tras disiparse un poco más la tormenta de arena el público pudo ver que Sceptile y Sandslash estaban haciendo una batalla de espadachines, propinándose ataques por todos los costados, tras un choque entre estos dos se echaron hacia atrás.

-Bien Sceptile, ahora, rayo solar – ordenó Ash, su Pokemon empezó a cargar energía durante unos momentos, momentos en los que Shota ordenó rápidamente a su Pokemon hacer cuchillada de nuevo.

-Aguanta Sceptile – dijo Ash al ver como su Pokemon recibió el golpe y seguía cargando energía, el Sandslash de Shota volvió a lanzarse con otro cuchillada pero justo cuando iba a golpear de nuevo al reptil - ¡Ahora! – gritó Ash y justo cuando Sandslash estaba a menos de un metro lanzó el potente rayo de energía que dio de lleno en el Pokemon creando una gran explosión, al terminar todavía estaba de pie, aunque a duras penas.

-Es muy resistente tu Sandslash Shota – halagó Ash – pero… no podrá con Sceptile, ataque rápido – y a la velocidad del rayo Sceptile le propinó un fuerte golpe al erizo, dejándolo completamente debilitado.

-El primer Pokemon derrotado es para Ash, como contrarrestará Shota la ventaja de su openente – gritaba emocionado el presentador por tremenda batalla vista, y al parecer todo el estadio le acompañaba en la emoción.

 **Con los chicos en las gradas**

-Ash ya ha derrotado al primer Pokemon – habló Clemont.

-Ahora mismo parte con ventaja – siguió Brock.

-Aunque ese tal Shota es un entrenador muy fuerte – dijo Misty

-De eso no hay duda – correspondieron Gary y Alain a la vez.

-De todas formas Ash va a derrotarle – le dijo Serena a todos.

-Oye chica, tu apoyas mucho a Ash, ¿no será que… - estaba diciendo Misty cuando se cortó la escena

 **Volviendo al combate**

Bien Ash, ahora es el turno de mi siguiente Pokemon, vamos Ninetales – dijo y saltó al campo el zorro de las nueve colas con elegancia – bien Ninetales, usa lanzallamas.

-Esquivalo y pulso dragón – ordenó Ash a Sceptile, que esquivó el ataque rápidamente y lanzó la energía en forma de dragón hacia el zorro, que lo contrarrestó con un bola sombra.

-Ahora usa fuego fatuo – unas llamas fantasmales salieron del zorro y rodearon a Sceptile, al hacer contacto en él lo quemaron, provocándole un gran daño en el reptil – vamos Sceptile, tú puedes, usa pulso dragón.

-Lanzallamas – de nuevo una gran explosión sucedió al lanzar los ataques, sin embargo al disiparse el humo parecía que la peor parte se la llevó Sceptile, que todavía seguía quemado por el efecto de fuego fatuo – termínalo con Bola Sombra.

-Esquívalo Sceptile – ordenó Ash, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ataque impactó en el Pokemon de planta, que tras una pequeña explosión cayó debilitado, Ash lo devolvió a su pokeball – bien hecho Sceptile, te mereces un gran descanso – sacando otra pokeball sacó a su tercer Pokemon – vamos Greninja, confío en ti – en instantes la rana saltó al campo de batalla, otra vez parecía tener un combate más pronto de lo que debería.

-Vamos Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua – unos shurikens fueron lanzados hacia el Pokemon de fuego, que intentó esquivarlos, pero al ser tantos algunos impactaron en él.

-¿Estás bien Ninetales? – el zorro se levantó – muy bien, Bola sombra – una esfera de energía oscura fue lanzada hacia la rana – tajo umbrío, Greninja – el tipo agua-siniestro creó un sable de energía oscura que partió aquella esfera en dos y se lanzó contra el zorro dándole un potente golpe – ahora golpe aéreo – otra serie de golpes que atacaron rápidamente a Ninetales – acabalo con Shuriken de agua – varios shuriken fueron lanzados de nuevo, creando un cortina de humo blanco al golpear, y como muchas veces pasa tras esto, Ninetales cayó.

-Ninetales, está bien, peleaste duro – Shota sacó otra pokaball – es tu turno Jolteon – el perro eléctrico saltó al campo de batalla soltando chispas.

-Vuelve Greninja, adelante Pikachu, sé que puedes derrotar a Jolteon.

-Pika Pika – afirmó Pikachu tras saltar al campo de batalla con chispas en los cachetes.

 **En las gradas nuevamente.**

-Vaya, vaya, batalla eléctrica – dijo el profesor Oak tras ver a ambos Pokemon.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido – habló Clemont emocionado, al fin y al cabo era líder de tipo eléctrico.

-Bueno Serena, responderás a mi pregunta sí o sí, así que habla – le ordenó Misty a la peli-miel.

-Ya te he dicho que… - fuera de emisión de nuevo (hay problemas técnicos xD)

 **Otra vez a la batalla**

Pikachu y Jolteon estaban golpeándose en una serie de ataques rápidos a toda velocidad, el público ya empezó a perder de vista a ambos y solo veían rayos moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que Shota cambió de táctica – colmillo rayo – ordenó.

-Pikachu, cola férrea – le dijo Ash a su amigo, que tras dar un salto cayó para golpear al perro eléctrico, fue un choque muy potente, ninguno daba al enemigo terreno, estaba muy parejos, cuando Ash le ordenó a Pikachu usar bola voltio, pero no se acordó de que esto no le hacía daño a Jolteon, más bien le estaba dando ventaja a su enemigo, por lo que el colmillo rayo tuvo más potencia y golpeó a Pikachu mandándolo contra una esquina.

-Gracias Ash, los ataques eléctricos le dan más poder a Jolteon – dijo Shota medio burlándose.

-¿Si o qué?, no quería volver a cambiar pero será mejor hacerlo, ven Pikachu – el ratón eléctrico se subió al hombro de su entrenador, que sacó una pokeball – confío en ti, vamos Garchomp – sacó al imponente dragón – vamos Garchomp, garra dragón.

-Maldición, no creo que pueda hacerle mucho a Garchomp – susurró Shota – pero no quiero hacer volver a mis Pokemon, confío plenamente en ellos y sé que pueden contra cualquiera – Jolteon ataque rápido – ambos Pokemon se lanzaron a por el otro, pero se podía notar como Garchomp era más poderosos físicamente, y poco a poco ganaba terreno.

-Jolteon, Bola sombra – ordenó Shota, pero Ash respondió rápidamente – haz terremoto para que pierda el equilibrio – una potente sacudida movió a Jolteon y la esfera salió hacia el techo – ahora garra dragón – el ataque fue potente, y Jolteon no lo aguantó, debilitado al piso, Ash parecía tener una ventaja clara de 3 a 1, pero él ya había sacado a 5 mientras a su rival todavía le quedaban los 3 totalmente recuperados.

-Vamos Dragonite – un gran dragón salió de la pokeball con un gritó imponente, cualquiera se hubiera intimidado, claro cualquiera menos Ash y sus Pokemon – Dragonite, Rayo hielo – ordenó Shota.

-Esquívalo Garchomp – por poco pero lo esquivó – ahora usa triturar – con una velocidad impresionante se lanzó a por Dragonite dándole un potente mordisco y tirándolo al piso.

-Dragonite, vendaval – una gran racha de viento fue hacia Garchomp que lo mandó a volar por los aires – ahora usa garra dragón – y a velocidad ultrasónica le dio una cuchillada verdosa que lanzó al Pokemon de Ash contra el piso estrepitosamente y creó una gran grieta.

-Vamos Garchomp, tú puedes – animó Ash, el tiburón se levantó lentamente – bien, ahora usa todo tu poder y garra dragón.

-Tú también, garra dragón – ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad provocando una explosión muy fuerte, tras esta ambos estaban de pie con muchísimas heridas en el cuerpo, tras unos momentos Garchomp cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral, debilitado, el chico de pelo azabache lo regresó a su pokeball – buen trabajo, ahora descansa, vamos a ganar esto, ¿verdad Pikachu?

El ratón eléctrico saltó al campo de batalla decidido a acabar con el gran dragón que tenía enfrente – muy bien amigo, ataque rápido - de un movimiento Pikachu golpeó el estómago de Dragonite – ahora rayo – tras saltar una gran corriente eléctrica golpeo de nuevo en Dragonite, que ya empezaba a notar los golpes recibidos.

-Dragonite, velocidad extrema – en un segundo Pikachu había sido lanzado contra la pared – rayo hielo – el rayo helado golpeó también en el ratón – ahora garra dragón – el pobre Pikachu había recibido por todos lados, pero tenía que demostrar quién era y porque Ash confiaba tanto en él, esta vez no sería como cuando perdió contra ese Snivy al 5, a este dragonite lo iba a derrotar porque quería ganar la liga tanto como su entrenador, Pikachu se levantó y una gran corriente eléctrica salió de él.

-Pi…Pikachu – dijo Ash sorprendido de la tenacidad de su amigo, pero enseguida sonrió – tienes razón, esta liga es la nuestra – empezó a agarrar el colgante que tenía en el cuello fuertemente – todos confían en nosotros, mamá, profesor Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, incluso Alain, todos están aquí apoyándome, no me puedo dar por vencido, y encima vamos ganando, esta vez no me remontaran como en Kalos, esta vez venceré – Pikachu, golpea con todo, cola férrea – Pikachu se lanzó a por Dragonite con un bestial ataque que ni Arceus sería capaz de ejecutar tan fuerte – ahora agárrate a sus antenas y usa rayo – ordenó recordando como derrotó a ese Dragonite en las islas naranja.

-Maldita sea, quítatelo de encima Dragonite – el dragón pataleó y lanzó al ratón hacia el cielo.

-Pikachu, cola férrea/Garra dragón, Dragonite – ordenaron Ash y Shota a la vez, pero antes del golpe Ash le volvió a decir algo a Pikachu – Carga bola voltio – en la cola de Pikachu empezó a cargarse una bola de energía eléctrica, que se fusionó con la cola férrea, adquiriendo chispas en el ataque, haciéndolo mucho más poderoso, el choque fue bestial, todo el estadio enmudeció al ver la potencia que tenían ambos.

Al disiparse el humo se veía a Dragonite de pie y a Pikachu en el suelo, había perdido.

-Pikachu no puede continuar, el vencedor es Dr… - estaba diciendo el árbitro cuando el ratón empezó a levantarse lentamente – Pi…Pika….Pikachuuuu – gritó mientras se ponía de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, a todo esto, Ash seguía aguantando el colgante en su mano a pesar de no ser necesario, lo que Serena le dijo era verdad, ese colgante le daba suerte, y tras el levantamiento de Pikachu, Dragonite se deplomó, otorgándole la victoria al ratón eléctrico.

-Bien Pikachu, has vencido – fue Ash a felicitar a su Pokemon – ahora descansa amigo – Pikachu se puso al lado de él y Ash sacó una pokeball – vamos Snorlax, yo te elijo – el Pokemon dormilón salto al campo de batalla.

-Maldición, Ash va ganando 4 a 2, tengo que alcanzarle como sea – susurró Shota y sacó una pokeball – adelante Lapras, tú puedes – el Pokemon marino saltó al campo mientras hacía una especie de cántico melodioso – Lapras, rayo hielo.

-Snorlax, Hiperrayo – ordenó Ash, su Pokemon cargó la energía y la lanzó contra lapras y su rayo hielo, creando un choque de fuerzas – ahora Golpe cuerpo – con toda la velocidad que tenía Snorlax se lanzó a por lapras.

-Repélelo con hidrobomba – lapras lanzó un potente chorro de agua que dio en Snorlax y lo lanzó hacia atrás – ahora danza lluvia – nubes empezaron a formarse en el campo de batalla, con una torrencial lluvia cayendo al acto – usa trueno.

-Esquívalo Snorlax – Snorlax se movió a un lado para esquivar el potente trueno, y lo consiguió, o eso parecía porque al instante el trueno se dirigió a por Snolax impactando en él - ¿Pero que? – se preguntó Ash sorprendido de que el trueno se auto dirigiese hacia su Pokemon.

-Si hay lluvia trueno nunca fallará – explicó Shota – y ahora acábalo con hidrobomba.

-Snorlax, congela el agua con ventisca – una gran onda de frío fue hacia el ataque de agua, congelándolo – puño hielo – le dio un potente golpe al agua congelada, lanzándole los trozos a lapras y golpeándolo con ellos.

-Lapras, hidrobomba una vez más/ Hiperrayo – ordenaron ambos, el ataque colisionó y parecía un empate de poder, pero poco a poco el chorro de agua avanzaba hasta que golpeó en Snorlax, y tras mandarlo contra la pared cayó debilitado – buen trabajo Snorlax, ahora descansa – dijo Ash – vamos a acabar con ellos, adelante Greninja – el azabache lanzó a la rana al campo de batalla – tajo umbrío.

-Trueno – ordenó Shota, el ataque fue hacia la rana directamente, golpeándola brutalmente.

-¿Estás bien Greninja? – la rana abrió los ojos – está bien, vamos en serio, Golpe aéreo – Greninja se lanzó a una velocidad sobrehumana (Aunque no es raro al no ser un humano xD) y golpeó a Lapras mandándolo al suelo.

-Levanta Lapras, tú puedes, usa rayo hielo – la energía de hielo fue lanzada a la rana que con un tajo umbrío la rompió en dos y se fue sobre la pista, congelándola en dos, y los sables que usó para cortar el rayo hielo también se congelaron, entonces Ash recordó algo, como derrotó al Abomasnow de Wulfric para conseguir su octava medalla en Kalos – usa tajo umbrío como patines para el hielo – Greninja lanzó los sables al hielo y como si fuera un patinador artístico en los JJOO se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Lapras.

-Trueno una vez más – ordenó Shota, no quería perder y sabía que venciendo a Greninja tendría a uno de los Pokemon de Ash más fuertes derrotado, la energía eléctrica fue contra Greninja, que se movía rápidamente para esquivarla, entonces Ash volvió a pensar en otra cosa.

-Si se mueve lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar trueno seguro que puedo hacer esto – pensó – Greninja, gira y dirígete hacia lapras – la rana le hizo caso, con mucha gracilidad giró y se lanzó con toda la velocidad hacia lapras, Shota se extrañó de su orden, cuando estaba a escasos metros de su rival – Ahora Greninja – la rana saltó y trueno golpeó en lapras – acábalo con Shuriken de agua – las estrellas ninja salían y salían de las manos de Greninja y todas daban en Lapras, al acabar se vio que el Pokemon se debilitó, a Shota solo le quedaba un Pokemon.

-Vuelve lapras, luchaste muy bien – agradeció el peli verde – ahora es tu turno, vamos Sceptile – el reptil saltó al campo de batalla, ya la lluvia desapareció.

-Sceptile es el último, a darlo todo Greninja, Golpe aéreo – la rana se dirigió hacia el reptil de planta, que contraatacó con Hoja aguda, ambos daban y recibían, pero al estar más fresco Sceptile llevaba la ventaja del combate, en un golpe lanzó a Greninja contra el suelo – lluevehojas – ordenó Shota, y de la cola de Sceptile una gran hojarasca salió hacia la rana, que le golpeó de lleno, pero no la debilitó del todo.

-Greninja, Shuriken de Agua – ordenó Ash.

-Pulso dragón – la energía fue directa y destrozó todos los shurikens en el camino, al final golpeó a la rana y se debilitó.

-Sceptile se ha hecho muy fuerte – se dijo a si mismo Ash mientras hacia volver a la rana a su pokeball – pero con esto no podrá, Adelante – de la pokeball que lanzó salió un dragón naranja – Charizard, vamos a ganar esta liga ahora mismo – el rugido del Pokemon se escuchó en todo el estadio.

-Parece que es la última batalla, todo por decidir – dijo Shota al ver el único Pokemon que Ash no había demostrado todavía en toda la Liga.

-Recuerda que todavía queda Pikachu, pero tenlo claro, esta será la última batalla de la liga porque venceré – dijo decidido mientras levantaba el brazo y tocaba su mega aro, Shota hizo el mismo movimiento pero sacando su cuaderno - ¡MEGA EVOLUCIÓN! – gritaron a la vez, tanto Sceptile como Charizard mega evolucionaron, este último a su forma Y, y por esto empezó a salir un sol abrasador.

 **En las gradas**

-Que calor hace – se quejaron las chicas que estaban ahí.

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor de repente? – preguntó Misty molesta, el calor no le gustaba nada, prefería la lluvia y el agua.

-Darle las gracias a Ash por sacar a Charizard – respondió Alain al ver como mega evolucionó a la forma Y.

-Pero Charizard nunca ha provocado calor sin usar un movimiento – habló Serena intentado usar su gorro para abanicarse.

-Cuando mega evoluciona a su forma Y tiene la habilidad sequía – dijo Gary.

-Y esa habilidad provoca el mismo efecto que día soleado – respondieron Clemont y Brock a la vez.

-Pues espero que Ash gane pronto – volvieron a decir las chicas mientras intentaban abanicarse con lo que tuvieran a mano, provocando la risa en los demás.

 **Volviendo a la batalla final entre Ash y Shota.**

-Charizard lanzallamas – ordenó Ash, el dragón se elevó en el aire y lanzó una potente onda de calor por su boca.

-Sceptile, esquívalo y usa pulso dragón – ordenó Shota, el reptil hizo ambas cosas, con una gran velocidad esquivó el lanzallamas y lanzó el pulso dragón a Charizard.

-Cúbrete con las alas y destrúyelo – Charizard usó sus alas como escudo y se protegió del ataque – perfecto, ahora cola dragón – y tras esto la cola del dragón naranja adquirió un color verdoso y se lanzó a por Sceptile a toda velocidad.

-Contraataca con hoja aguda – replicó Shota para cortar el ataque de Charizard, ambos colisionaron en un potente golpe que los hizo retroceder.

Lanzallamas/Pulso dragón – ordenaron los dos entrenadores a la vez, de nuevo las energías colisionaron formando una explosión – Charizard cuchillada – las garras del dragón se agrandaron y adquirieron un blanco brillante, impactando en Sceptile – no le dejes, cógelo y usa movimiento sísmico – tras decir esto el dragón cogió a su enemigo por la espalda y tras dar varias vueltas en el aire lo lanzó al suelo, haciendo que se agrietara – acábalo con lanzallamas.

-Pulso dragón Sceptile – desde el suelo el Pokemon de planta lanzó la energía para protegerse del lanzallamas y lo consiguió – ahora golpéale con hoja aguda – tras esto se lanzó a por Charizard golpeándole varias veces.

-Vamos Charizard, contraataca con cuchillada – y otra vez volvieron a meterse en una pelea de golpes por allí y golpes por allá, ninguno se iba a dar por vencido y eso era la muestra de la tenacidad y valía de sus entrenadores para lograr vencer y ganar el título de campeón.

-Cola dragón – ordenó Ash y la cola de Charizard golpeó fuertemente a Sceptile mandándolo contra la pared, este se levantó y atacó de nuevo con un lluevehojas al dragón – destrúyelo con lanzallamas – todas las hojas se quemaron al entrar en contacto con el fuego, pero no vio a Sceptile por ningún lado.

-Pulso dragón – gritó Shota y desde el cielo una gran onda de energía en forma de dragón impactó en Charizard creando una gran explosión, tras finalizar Charizard tenía algunas heridas, pero Sceptile tampoco se libraba, estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

-"Tengo que ganar, no puedo volver a fallar otra vez, todos confían en mí otra vez y no puedo volver a decepcionarlos, siempre he ido mejorando en las ligas (Unova no cuenta vale xD) y en Kalos quedé segundo, si quiero seguir el camino para ser maestro Pokemon tengo que ganar, para eso empecé a viajar, para ganar una liga y saber como se siente ser el mejor entrenador de la región y ahora quiero comprenderlo, esta vez venceré, lo tengo claro" – pensó Ash mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-"Ash es muy fuerte, pero yo también quiero ganar y no se lo pondré fácil a nadie, él me enseñó a hacer estrategias arriesgadas y es por esto que he sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí, se podría decir que soy una especie de aprendiz, y esta vez el aprendiz vencerá al maestro" – pensó Shota, también muy decidido a ganar.

-¡Planta feroz, Sceptile! – ordenó Shota.

-Charizard, usa toda tu energía, es el último golpe, tras esto saldremos campeones – tras decir esto tiró la gorra al piso, que cayó en la cabeza de Pikachu, que animó al dragón con su clásico y lleno de energía - ¡Pika Pika! – Ash apretó el colgante que le regaló Serena y se dijo a sí mismo "Le prometí que ganaría, y a ella no le puedo fallar" - ¡ANILLO ÍGNEO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, él siempre le mostraba a sus Pokemon todos sus sentimientos y energía y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Charizard y Sceptile lanzaron sus ataques, el anillo ígneo prácticamente era una explosión de fuego que rompía todo el campo de batalla, mientras que el planta feroz era un conjunto de plantas que brotaban del suelo y eran tan gigantescas que prácticamente llegarían al cielo si se pusieran en línea recta, ambos usaron todo su poder en esos ataques que golpearon brutalmente en su enemigo, creando una explosión gigantesca, todo el estadio se rodeó de humo y hasta unos dos minutos no pudieron ver el campo de batalla

Ahí estaban los dos, tanto Charizard como Sceptile, de pie, con muchas heridas en el cuerpo y respirando agitadamente, tras unos segundos Charizard se tambaleó.

3…

2…

1…

-PLAAAAFFF.

 **Continuará…**

 **Fin del décimo capítulo, y la batalla entre Shota y Ash está narrada al completo, bueno, casi al completo, y si, sé que posiblemente no os haya gustado que lo dejé en ese punto, pero bueno, las cosas a su tiempo, solo es cuestión de pocos días para subir el próximo capítulo, pero bueno, quién habrá vencido, ¿Charizard o Sceptile?**

 **Si queréis saberlo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chapter 11: La coronación del nuevo Campeón de Kanto**


	11. La coronación del campeón de Kanto

**Vamos al undécimo capítulo ya para ver quien ha ganado, se sabrá muy pronto.**

 **Chapter 11: La coronación del nuevo campeón de Kanto.**

3…

2…

1…

-PLAAAFFF – se escuchó caer a uno de los Pokemon.

-Cha…Charizard – susurró sin creerse lo que pasó, Charizard se tambaleó pero logró aguantarse de pie, tras esto Sceptile cayó y perdió su mega evolución – he…hemos ganado – volvió a susurrar con una cara de estupefacción, todo el estadio empezó a aplaudir y gritar de emoción tras ver aquella batalla.

-Pi…Pika – Pikachu estaba igual de sorprendido que su entrenador, tras muchos años e intentos lo habían conseguido.

-¡SIIIIII, HEMOS GANADOOOOO! – gritó pegando saltos con los puños hacia arriba y enseguida fue a abrazar a su Charizard – lo hiciste genial amigo – le felicitó al dragón – y hemos ganado la liga al fin – volvía a repetir una y otra vez.

Shota se acercó a Ash tras hacer volver a su Sceptile, iba con la cabeza gacha mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de decepción – Ash – empezó a decir mientras intentaba limpiarse aquellas lágrimas – felicidades, ha sido una gran batalla, si tenía que perder contra alguien me alegro de que haya sido contra ti – felicitó mientras le daba la mano.

-Gracias Shota, has sido un digno rival y has demostrado que eres un gran entrenador y porque has llegado a la final – respondió Ash estrechándole la mano.

 **Mientras en las gradas**

-Sii, ganó, ganó – gritaba Delia llorando de feliz tras ver como su hijo al fin cumplió su sueño de ganar una liga Pokemon.

-Ese muchacho ha pasado por muchos desafíos y momentos de tristeza y felicidad, pero los ha logrado superar y ha conseguido lo que se propuso – habló el profesor Oak, recordando como aquel chico que llegó tarde y en pijama a conseguir su primer Pokemon había ganado esta liga.

-Ya era hora de que lo hiciera – dijo Gary con burla.

-Me alegro por él – dijeron Clemont, Brock y Tracey a la vez.

-Sin duda su paso por las demás regiones le ha valido de mucho – habló Misty.

-Esta vez sí que lo consiguió – dijo Bonnie.

-Sí, ha sido una batalla impresionante – exclamó Alain.

Todos estaban muy felices, pero entre todos ellos destacaba una chica peli-miel, que estaba sonriendo de sobremanera – "lo conseguiste Ash, sabía que lo conseguirías, eres el mejor entrenador que he conocido, eres valiente, intrépido, no piensas mucho las cosas, eso es lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, y tras mucho has conseguido tu sueño, me alegro por ti" – pensó Serena con una gran sonrisa y un poco ruborizada, había llegado el momento – chicos, vamos abajo a felicitarle – llamó la atención de los demás mientras salió corriendo hacia abajo

 **En el vestuario.**

Ash había terminado de curar a sus Pokemon tras haber terminado el combate – sigo sin creerme haber ganado la liga – se volvió a decir a sí mismo.

-¡Ash, Ash, Ash! – tras escuchar esto vio a unas 10 personas aproximarse rápidamente a él, lo siguiente que vio fue a una chica peli-miel darle un fuerte abrazo mientras le repetía –"Lo conseguiste, lo conseguiste"

-Se…Serena – dijo nervioso y ruborizado tras ver que la chica no le soltaba, esta se dio cuenta de esto y se apenó – lo…lo siento – dijo ruborizada separándose.

-Ash, felicidades muchacho, lo conseguiste – felicitó el profesor Oak, todos lo hicieron cuando…

-Atención, la ceremonia de entrega del trofeo se realizará en breve, Sr. Ash Ketchump, acuda a recoger su trofeo – se escuchó por el megáfono.

-Es el momento, ve a por tu trofeo hijo – le dijo Delia abrazando a su hijo y llorando de felicidad.

Ash se fue mientras todos fueron a sus asientos a ver como le iban a entregar el trofeo a su amigo, este recorrió un largo camino, donde el presentador le felicitó y le dijo por donde tenía que ir para recoger el trofeo.

-Y ahora, el nuevo campeón de Kanto recibirá el trofeo – tras decir esto Ash apareció en una especie de palco con todos sus Pokemon que participaron en la final detrás de él, ahí estaban muchas personas importantes de la región, una de ellas cogió el trofeo y se lo dio al azabache, que lo levantó con energía y todo el estadio aplaudió.

-Y ahora, ¿Unas palabras que decir campeón? – preguntó el presentador acercándole el micrófono al azabache.

-Bu…Bueno – dijo nervioso de hablarle a toda la gente – lo primero es agradecer a mis amigos y a mi madre por apoyarme durante todo mi viaje, a pesar de haber fallado varias veces en mis intentos por ganar una liga, he participado en Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y dos veces aquí en Kanto, ganando esta última vez, también agradecer a todos mis Pokemon – hizo una pausa mientras los miraba uno a uno – ellos son los que han hecho que esto sea posible y ellos son los que se merecen todos los honores – terminó de decir.

-Ese es Ash – dijeron todos sus amigos desde la grada.

-Eh, chicos, ¿Dónde está Serena? – preguntó Bonnie buscando a la chica por todos lados – es raro que se pierda como Ash recibe el trofeo.

Mientras el presentador le preguntó a Ash si quería decir algo más.

-La verdad es que sí – dijo mirando para el lado y asintiendo, como si hablara con alguien – les quería presentar a alguien que es muy especial para mí, ven aquí por favor – tras decir esto una chica peli-miel de pelo corto apareció a su lado, con un vestido rosa y un chaleco sin mangas rojo, en las piernas tenía una medias negras y también llevaba un gorrito, cabe decir que estaba muy ruborizada

-¿Q…Qué hace Serena ahí? – preguntó Bonnie sorprendida de ver a su amiga al lado del azabache en ese momento.

-Un momento, Ash ha dicho que era una persona muy especial – dijo Brock recordando las palabras que dijo el azabache.

-Acaso esos dos… - dijeron casi todos muy sorprendidos.

Volviendo a la pareja.

-Ahora que Serena está aquí – empezó a decir Ash cogiendo la mano de la chica – quería decir esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora que he ganado voy a decirlo delante de todos – cada palabra que decía hacía que se sonrojara más y más – e…ella y yo so…somos no…novios – terminó de decir muy sonrojado, la chica le apretó más la mano, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!? – gritaron todos sus amigos, profesor Oak y Delia incluidos, todos estaban muy sorprendidos de esto, que Ash, el chico que parecía que solo pensaba en Pokemon y batalla tenía algo más en su cabeza que solo eso.

-Serena lo consiguió – dijo Bonnie feliz por su amiga.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó más sorprendido Clemont.

-¿Acaso no era muy obvio? – preguntó inocentemente.

Volviendo a los dos chicos.

-Ash, por fin lo saben – le dijo Serena feliz a su novio, que tenía el trofeo en su mano.

-Y fue de la mejor manera posible – sonrió él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando y se dieron un tierno beso delante de todo el público, que miraban a la parejita mientras un largo "ohhhhh" salía de sus bocas, parecía todo una película.

-Chicos, sonreíd – dijo un fotógrafo, Ash cogió el trofeo, Serena se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo y ambos sonrieron, era la foto perfecta para el final perfecto.

-Y tras esto, solo queda felicitar al campeón Ash Ketchump por ganar la liga y tener una novia muy linda – terminó de decir el presentador sonrojando a Serena por este último comentario.

-¿De verdad soy linda? – susurró para sí misma,

-Claro que sí, eres la chica más linda que he visto nunca – le respondió Ash con una sonrisa, tras esto ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, ya solo quedaba ver como reaccionaron sus amigos tras decirle a todos que eran novios.

Tras unos minutos todos aparecieron, la mayoría de ellos estaban muy sorprendidos, se acercaron a ambos y…

-Vaya Ash, parece que no solo ganaste la liga – dijo burlonamente Gary, se podía decir que era su forma de felicitarle.

-Sí Serena, lo conseguiste – felicitaba Bonnie a su amiga muy feliz por ella.

-Ash, por fin aprendiste y usaste mis trucos para las chicas – dijo Brock.

-No creo que Ash usase tus trucos, si no conseguías a ninguna, solo a… - estaba diciendo Misty.

-No la nombres – gritó Brock interrumpiéndola y poniéndose en posición fetal en un rincón llorando.

-Solo una cosa, esto no ha podido ser en apenas unos minutos – empezó a decir Clemont, la pareja empezó a sonrojarse - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais? – terminó de decir, ambos se sonrojaron por completo.

-Bu…Bueno, la…la verdad es que llevamos unos 6… - estaba diciendo Ash, muy nervioso cabe decir.

-¿6 días? – interrumpió Clemont de nuevo.

-No, fue justo la noche del día en el que Ash luchó contra Misty en el gimnasio celeste, más o menos unos 6 meses – respondió Serena, tras esto todos se sorprendieron mucho más.

-¡6 meses! – Gritaron todos - ¡Lleváis juntos 6 meses y nos lo contáis ahora!

-Es que no encontrábamos el momento idóneo – se excusó Ash.

-Bueno no pasa nada, lo bueno es que mi hijo ha encontrado una novia muy linda, dame un abrazo nuera – la madre de Ash abrazó a Serena, quien se sonrojó por lo que dijo - "nu….nuera" – pensó la chica.

-Oye, podemos irnos – dijo Ash, todos lo miraron – eh, no me miréis así, estoy cansado del combate, ya celebraremos mañana – tras decir esto el azabache se fue dirección al centro Pokemon para poder dormir, todos le siguieron.

-Vaya Serena, sí que te lo tenías escondido – le dijo Bonnie a la peli-miel – ahora sé porque no te ponías tan celosa cuando una chica trataba bien a TU Ash – la chica se sonrojó un poco ante las últimas palabras de la rubia, pero era verdad, para ella era SU Ash – Bonnie, deja eso – respondió la chica ruborizada.

-Vale vale, pero cuídale bien, Serena Ketchump – le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una mirada "muy inocente", Serena se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que no viesen el gran sonrojo que tenía, sin duda parecía cualquier Pokemon de tipo fuego ahora mismo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Todos estaban en la recepción del centro Pokemon, celebrando, o preparando la fiesta de Ash, estaban alegres por el azabache, que no se despegaba de su novia, ahora si lo podía decir sin las comillas, ya se lo habían dicho a todos, y seguramente todo Kanto ya lo sabía, y seguramente más gente.

-Oye Serena, ¿tú crees que tu madre se haya enterado? – le preguntó el azabache.

-No lo sé, aunque me gustaría ir a contárselo en persona – le respondió la chica.

-Claro, sí tú lo quieres podemos ir a Kalos la próxima semana – le dijo Ash a su novia.

-¿En…En serio? – preguntó sorprendida, Ash contestó sí con la cabeza – eres el mejor Ash – se lanzó a abrazarle mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla – por cierto Ash, hay una cosa que he querido enseñarte desde hace mucho tiempo – le susurró en su oído – pss pss pss.

Ash se emocionó al escuchar esto y respondió muy rápidamente – claro Serena, aprenderé mucho de ti, tú eres la mejor haciéndolos – tras esto ambos se levantaron y se fueron de allí, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde irán estos dos? – se preguntaron Clemont y Brock.

-Vamos a seguirlos sigilosamente – dijo Gary, y así se fueron. Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, Bonnie, Clemont y Alain, que todavía estaba con ellos (por algo será lo prometo), los siguieron hasta que vieron que entraron por una puerta.

-Vamos a ver si se escucha algo – dijo Brock poniendo las orejas en la puerta, sin hacer ruido, para escuchar mejor.

-Oye Serena, ¿esto como va? – se escuchó decir a Ash.

-Tienes que moverlo rápidamente – se le escuchó responder a la chica – eso es Ash.

-Parece que es fácil, pero, ¿Cómo lo meto? – se escuchó preguntar a Ash de nuevo.

-Tienes que colocarlo bien y meterlo lentamente – volvió a responder la chica.

-A…Acaso esos dos están… - dijo Gary sorprendido y parecía nervioso.

-N…No lo creo – respondió Misty, todos parecía estar muy sorprendidos, Brock siguió escuchando desde la puerta.

-¿Así? – se escuchó a Ash.

-Sí, muy bien Ash – respondió la chica peli-miel.

-¿Tú cómo vas Serena? – preguntó el azabache, al menos eso se le escuchaba.

-De momento bie… ¡Ah! – estaba diciendo cuando exclamó un grito de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? – se escuchaba como Ash preguntaba preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes – le respondió para que se tranquilizara.

-Pero Serena, estás sangrando – Ash parecía muy preocupado.

-No pasa nada Ash, tu sigue – se escuchó como respondía Serena.

-No puedo seguir con esto si estás sangrando – le respondió Ash a su novia, tras unos segundos, se escuchaba a Serena quejarse de dolor.

-Esto cada vez es más raro – dijo Brock – no puede ser que Ash…

-Tenemos que pararlos – dijo Gary, todos estaban avergonzados de tener que ver a ambos en ese momento, de pronto abrieron la puerta.

-¡ASH, SERENA, PARAD! – gritaron todos tras entrar.

-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre chicos? – preguntó Ash, que estaba arrodillado enfrente de Serena mientras le colocaba una tirita con caras de Pikachu en un dedo.

-Pe…Pero, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Clemont confundido.

-Pues preparar pasteles, Serena quería enseñarme a hacerlos desde hace meses – respondió Ash tranquilo - ¿Qué creíais que hacíamos en la cocina?

-Co…Cocina – todos miraron un letrero que había encima de la puerta, podían haberse fijado bien, pensaron todos ellos.

-Pero, ¿y lo de como lo mueves? – preguntó Brock muy confuso

-Pues eso, que como movía la mezcla con la batidora manual – respondió Ash tranquilo

-¿Y lo de cómo lo metes? – preguntó Misty también confundida.

-Para saber como meter los pasteles en el horno.

-¿Y los gritos de dolor de Serena? – preguntaron Alain y Gary.

-Me corté con el cuchillo y me salió sangre, por eso Ash me echó alcohol para curar la herida y me puso esta tirita – respondió Serena – pero que os pasa, ¿Qué creíais que hacíamos? – todos se quedaron callados, sonrojados y nerviosos – acaso pensaban que Ash y yo… - empezaba a decir, furiosa y a la vez sonrojada.

-Esto…tenemos que irnos – dijeron todos y se fueron corriendo, yendo Serena tras ellos – ¡venid aquí malpensados! – gritó, dejaron a Ash solo en la cocina

-No entiendo nada – dijo con una mano en la cabeza – pero por lo menos aprendimos a hacer pasteles, ¿No, Pikachu? – le preguntó a su amigo.

-Pika pika – respondió el ratón con gestos con las manos y cabezas de decir que no, hasta el pequeño Pikachu sabía a qué se referían sus amigos y porque Serena se enfadó, "A veces eres muy torpe Ash" – pensó el ratón negando con la cabeza.

 **A la media tarde.**

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya al gimnasio ´- dijo Brock marchándose de allí.

-Si, yo también tengo que irme, seguro que mis hermanas ya han regalado medallas a los que vienen a desafiarlas – habló Misty siguiendo a Brock – suerte con Ash Serena – le guiñó un ojo a la peli-miel.

-Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo el profesor Oak junto a Tracey.

-Sí, yo voy a ayudar a mi abuelo con la investigación de los Pokemon – dijo Gary también yendo con el profesor Oak.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya a Kalos, tengo que ayudar al profesor Sycamore – dijo Alain marchándose.

-"Ahora Ash" – pensó el azabache – mamá, vamos a ir a Kalos para decirle a la mamá de Serena acerca de nuestra relación – le dijo a Delia – está bien hijo, pero prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Claro que sí mamá – respondió con una sonrisa el azabache – Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, es hora de volver a vuestra región – se dirigió hacia los 3 – espera Alain

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Nos vamos a Kalos los 4 de nuevo – respondió Ash.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a decirle a mi madre que Ash y yo somos novios – le respondió la peli-miel.

-¿Solo? – volvió a preguntar, más bien a Ash.

-Y – comenzó – cuando estemos allí combatiremos Greninja y yo contra ti y tu MegaCharizard X – respondió decidido el azabache.

Alain sonrió – esperaba eso de ti, jajja – dijo – no se lo pondremos fácil al campeón de Kanto.

-Eso espero – volvió a decir Ash – el campeón de Kalos es otro obstáculo a superar.

Y así se fueron los 5, rumbo hacia Kalos de nuevo, ¿Otra nueva aventura comenzará?

 **Continuará…**

 **Fin del undécimo capítulo.**

 **¿Acaso pensaban que sería tan malo de hacer perder a Ash?, lo pensé por un momento, pero era hora de hacer que ganará algo, si no es TV Tokyo, lo hacemos aquí por lo menos xD**

 **Y siento que fuese tan tarde esto, pero es que hubo un salón manga en mi ciudad y no he estado en todo el día. Por lo menos compré un peluche de Pikachu con disfraz de MegaCharizard X super Kawaii :D xD.**

 **Espero que les guste, y ya sabéis, todos los reviews son bienvenidos.**

 **¿Y una cosa?, puede que a muchos no os guste Alain, pero, ¿Y si no le hubiera ganado la final a Ash?, a mi como personaje me gusta, así que no sé si meterle como acompañante de Ash durante varios capítulo, posiblemente en Alola, sí pronto intentaré llevar a Ash con Serena a Alola, iba a ponerlos ellos dos solamente, pero pensad en si queréis que Alain o, incluso Shota, los acompañaran, si mandáis mensajes con cual de los dos preferís, o si queréis los dos os estaré muy agradecido, y os haré caso, igual que en lo de Gary y Shota en la Liga.**

 **Ya está todo dicho, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chapter 12: Batalla de campeones: Kalos vs. Kanto.**


	12. Batalla de campeones: Kalos vs Kanto

**Otro capítulo del fic, ya vamos por el 12 y creo que le faltará poco para terminar, ya que quiero ponerl capítulos más y seguir con una continuación en Alola ya, donde quiero hacer una especie de Torneo de Campeones con el alto mando y campeones de las regiones(de los juegos y no del torneo del anime), y los rivales de Ash**

 **Solo que necesito vuestra ayuda para una cosa, el campeón de Kanto será Ash, el de Sinnoh será Paul (ya que no creo que haya otro rival mejor en Sinnoh) y el de Kalos será Alain, lo que no sé es quien hacer el campeón de Hoenn (Había pensado en Shota ya que es originario de esa región), el de Unova (Había pensado en el chico de las eeveelutions o en Cameron), y en el de Johto (qué no había pensado en nadie ya que Gary en teoría es investigador aunque lo hiciera participar en la liga de Kanto), si me podéis mandar un review con el que escogerías vosotros os agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, al capítulo, por fin Greninja-Ash vs. MegaCharizard X**

 **Chapter 12: Batalla de campeones: Kalos vs. Kanto y una despedida dolorosa**

En un avión iban 5 chicos, un chico de pelo negro, dos hermanos rubios, una chica peli-miel y el nuevo campeón de Kanto, todos ellos se dirigían a la región de Kalos, a la ciudad de Luminalia.

-Tengo ganas de volver a ver mi gimnasio – dijo Clemont.

-Sí hermanito, yo quiero ver a papá – le dijo su hermana pequeña.

Por otro lado Ash y Serena estaban durmiendo juntos, Serena tenía la cabeza descansando en el hombre del azabache y el chico juntaba su cabeza con la de la chica, muy tiernos los dos.

-Eh chicos, mirad a estos dos – dijo Bonnie mirando pícaramente a la pareja.

-Bonnie, será mejor que no intentes hacerles nada, se merecen un poco de relax – le dijo Clemont intentando hacer que su hermana no hiciera nada raro.

-Eso es Bonnie, se merecen descansar los dos – dijo Alain mientras sacaba un móvil y les echaba una foto – esto será de recuerdo para los dos, jaja

Tras pasar unas 5 horas el avión ya llegó a su destino, los 5 se bajaron en ciudad Luminalia y se dirigieron a saludar al profesor Sycamore, por el camino Alain le enseñó a la pareja la foto que hizo, haciendo que se sonrojaran mucho, avergonzados.

-No tenéis porque avergonzaros chicos – les dijo el chico de pelo negro – ya haréis cosas peores – terminó de decir con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que se sonrojaran muchísimo.

-Sí, Ash, Serena, ambos sois una pareja muy linda – les dijeron Bonnie y Clemont, este último sin pillar el doble sentido de la frase de Alain.

-Gracias chicos – agradecieron ambos cogiéndose de la mano, en media hora llegaron al laboratorio del profesor de la región, quien los saludó amablemente.

-Felicidades por ganar la liga Ash – felicitó el profesor al azabache.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó sorprendido.

-La retransmisión de la liga de Kanto se pudo ver por satélite aquí – respondió.

-En…entonces sabe que… - dijo Serena nerviosa.

-Sí, ya sé que ambos sois novios – volvió a responder – pero tranquila, tu madre no lo sabe, tuvo que hacer una carrera de rhyhorns de demostración para los jóvenes que querían ser domadores de estos Pokemon – Serena suspiró aliviada al escuchar esto, ella sabía que su madre era muy buena, pero en cuanto a protegerla también era muy estricta.

-Bueno profesor, creo que es hora de irnos, vamos a ir a saludar al padre de Clemont, mañana nos veremos – dijo Ash despidiéndose.

-¿Mañana?, ¿Pero no vais a ir a ver a la madre de Serena? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí – respondió Serena – pero primero Ash querrá su batalla.

-¿Batalla?

-Contra Alain y su mega Charizard X en un uno contra uno – respondió decidido, el profesor y el chico sonrieron – está bien, hasta mañana chicos – los 4 se fueron.

Al poco rato habían llegado a la casa de Clemont, llamaron y les abrió Clembot, que llamó a Meyer, el padre de los hermanos rubios.

-Vaya chicos, cuanto tiempo sin veros – abrazó a sus hijos – Ash, felicidades por haber ganado la liga, y Serena, tú también felicidades por haberlo conseguido.

-¿Con…Conseguido? – preguntó confundida la peli-miel.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo Ash te gustaba, ¿No? – le respondió el hombre.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? – dijo sorprendida –¿tan obvia era? – preguntó.

-Bueno, dejemos eso, Ash y Serena son novios y ya – dijo Clemont - ¿Cómo está el gimnasio? – preguntó.

-Ahora mismo no vino ningún entrenador a conseguir una medalla – respondió el robot.

-Está bien, pero Clembot, déjame hacerte una revisión para ver si todo está bien – le dijo al robot, que se desconectó y Clemont empezó a ajustarlo, tras unos diez minutos la comprobó todo – está perfecto, aunque creo que a partir de ahora me quedaré en el gimnasio – dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a los 4 chicos, incluso a su padre.

-Pero porque hermanito, yo quiero seguir viajando con Ash y Serena – replicó Bonnie con tristeza.

-Lo siento Bonnie, pero había que decirles adiós a los dos alguna vez, y creo que ha llegado el momento – le respondió su hermano, también triste.

-Chicos… - susurraron Ash y Serena tristes también.

-Nosotros también os echaremos de menos – le dijo Ash a los dos.

-Sí, habéis sido muy buenos amigos los dos, que digo, para mí habéis sido como hermanos – habló Serena mientras se le caían algunas lagrimillas.

-Chicos, todavía no os habéis separado – llamó la atención de los 4 Meyer – salid a la calle y pasad el mejor día que podáis – los 4 sonrieron y así lo hicieron, fueron a pasar el día los 4 a la calle, charlaron, jugaron, rieron, comieron, pasaron un gran día, cuando empezó a caer la noche los 4 se fueron a la casa de Clemont y Bonnie y se durmieron.

 **Al día siguiente.**

-Clemont, espero que seas un buen líder de gimnasio – le dijo Ash a su amigo.

-Sí Ash, tú fuiste el que me hizo ver que los combates son impredecibles, ya verás que seré el mejor líder de la región – contestó decidido el rubio.

-Y cuando eso pase te retaré a un combate – ambos se dieron la mano en señal de que era una especie de promesa.

Mientras las chicas.

-Serena, no quiero que te vayas, eres como una hermana para mí – le decía Bonnie llorando.

-Tranquila Bonnie, ya verás como muy pronto nos volveremos a ver – intentaba consolar a su amiga la peli-miel.

-¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó acercándole el dedo meñique – te lo prometo – respondió Serena estrechándole el dedo meñique también.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que vas a cuidar a Ash, futura Sra. Ketchump – dijo pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a la de ojos azules.

-¿Acaso no puedes dejar esto ni en una despedida? – se quejó sonrojada, la rubia solo rio por la reacción de su amiga, Serena sonrió y le dijo – tranquila, que lo cuidaré mucho – tras esto se dieron un gran abrazo entre amigas.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, hasta luego chicos – se despidió Ash de los demás, acompañado de Serena, a la cual se le caían pequeñas lágrimas.

-Hasta la próxima, chicos – se despidieron los dos hermanos rubios, cabe decir que Bonnie lloraba, aunque estaba feliz porque sabía que los volvería a ver.

Ya en el camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, Serena seguía llorando y Ash intentaba consolarla.

-Tranquila Serena, ya verás que muy pronto los volveremos a ver – intentaba consolar a su novia mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

No sé Ash, no creo que... – estaba diciendo cuando su novio la interrumpió.

-Serena…, ya sabes, nunca te rindas hasta el final, si quieres algo seguro que lo consigues, si no es en el primer intento, lo es en el segundo, ya verás como muy pronto volveremos a viajar con Clemont y Bonnie – le dijo Ash dándole un abrazo para consolarla, cosa que logró.

-Gracias Ash, seguro que los volveremos a ver sí, tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado – dijo sonrojada.

-Yo soy el que debe agradecer y disculparme por no haberme dado cuenta en todo nuestro viaje, todos se daban cuenta menos yo, sí que tenían razón cuando decían que era muy torpe – respondió con una mano en la cabeza – pero ahora te tengo a mi lado para siempre – Serena se sonrojó tras las últimas palabras, "para siempre", tras esto se lanzó a por el chico y le dio un beso en los labios, luego se fueron al laboratorio cogidos de la mano.

 **En el laboratorio.**

Ash y Serena ya llegaron y lo primero que hizo el azabache fue retar a Alain a un combate Pokemon, el profesor estaba haciendo de árbitro.

-Será una batalla de uno contra uno, por parte de Alain, Charizard, y por parte de Ash, Greninja, que comienza el combate – dijo.

-Suerte Ash – animó Serena a su novio.

-Vas a necesitarla, adelante Charizard – dijo Alain sacando al dragón.

-Adelante Greninja, a por ellos – la rana apareció al campo de batalla – Shuriken de Agua – ordenó Ash, a lo que Greninja sacó muchos Shurikens y los lanzó contra el dragón, que los destruyó con un garra dragón.

-Ahora usa lanzallamas – ordenó Alain, Charizard lazó un potente lanzallamas a Greninja.

-Protégete con tajo umbrío – ordenó Ash, Greninja hizo aparecer aquellos sables umbríos y los usó de forma que rompía el lanzallamas en dos tras chocar – muy bien, ahora golpe aéreo – la rana se lanzó directo golpeándole varias veces.

-Charizard, garra dragón – este ataque impactó en Greninja haciéndole leves daños.

-Muy bien, ahora Tajo umbrío – ordenó Ash.

-Contraataca con puño trueno – ordenó Alain, ambos Pokemon se lanzaron contra el otro con sus ataques y se golpearon mutuamente, mandándose lejos los dos.

-Bien Alain, creo que es hora de intensificar el combate – dijo Ash.

-Opino lo mismo – respondió Alain mientras alzaba la mano en la que tenía su pulsera.

-¡MEGA EVOLUCIÓN!/¡SINCRONIZACIÓN! – gritaron ambos y una luz se apoderó de los dos Pokemon, tras terminar los dos Pokemon habían cambiado sus apariencias.

Charizard había cambiado a un color negro, mientras algunas partes de su cuerpo ahora eran azules y unas llamas azules salían de su boca, era Mega Charizard X.

Greninja había pasado a tener dos mechones negros a los costados de la cabeza, con un rayo rojo en cada uno de ellos, por toda su cabeza apareció una cresta roja y en su pecho aparecieron símbolos parecidos a los que Ash tenía en su camiseta, sin olvidar el gran Shuriken de Agua que apareció en su espalda, era Greninja-Ash.

Muy bien Greninja, usa Mega Shuriken de Agua – ordenó Ash, el Shuriken de la espalda de Greninja se hizo gigante y la rana lo lanzó hacia Charizard, que lo recibió de lleno, creando una nube de polvo blanco.

-Charizard, atácale con garra dragón – el dragón se levantó rápidamente a por la rana, golpeándole varias veces y lanzándole contra el suelo – ahora puño trueno.

-Protégete con tu shuriken – Greninja cogió el shuriken de su espalda y lo usó de escudo, inutilizándole el ataque de Charizard – ahora tajo umbrío – tras decir esto aparecieron dos sables oscuros que puso en cruz y golpeó a Charizard con ellos – no pares, golpe aéreo – la rana saltó y bajó en picado para propinarle un potente golpe al Charizard y volvió al lado de su entrenador.

Lentamente Charizard se levantó, sin duda era muy fuerte – Charizard, garra dragón – y tras empezar a volar se lanzó a por Greninja con sus garras a por la rana, que intentaba esquivar pero al final acabó siendo golpeada y lanzada contra la pared, Ash se quejó de dolor.

-Vamos Greninja, levántate – la rana se levantó con dificultad – muy bien amigo, Mega Shuriken de Agua – ordenó, la rana cogió su Shuriken, que se volvió gigante, hasta ahí todo normal, pero fue cuando el Shuriken empezó a girar en círculos y el vórtice de agua que aparecía en Greninja cuando su sincronización era incompleta apareció rodeándole por completo de nuevo – Gre…Greninja – dijo Ash impresionado – parece un ataque distinto, está bien, ¡Vamos con todo! – gritó, la rana se lanzó rodeada del agua contra Charizard, que no pudo esquivarlo y le golpeó de lleno creando una gran explosión.

Cuando se acabó la explosión se vio a Charizard en el piso, sin la mega evolución, debilitado, y Greninja con su pose cool enfrente de Ash, perdiendo la sincronización al ver que Charizard se debilitó.

-Bufffff… - Ash, que estaba feliz tras haber derrotado a Alain cayó al piso con los ojos cerrados.

-¡ASH! – gritó Serena MUY preocupada tras ver al azabache caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras corría hacia él, Alain y el profesor también fueron a verle, pero volvió a sonar otra caída, esta vez era Greninja que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-No puede ser… - dijo Serena tras ver a ambos en ese estado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Fiiiiiiin del decimosegundo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ash y Greninja?, ¿Por qué Serena dijo lo de No puede ser…?, ¿Qué pasará próximamente?, ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas para que intentéis pensar xD?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión acerca de los capítulos y también de lo que dije al principio de este cap, también para mejorar, os haré caso a todo, o casi todo.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chapter 13: ¿Qué le pasó a Ash?**


	13. ¿Qué le pasó a Ash?

**Capítulo decimotercero, ¿Esperando para ver qué pasó con Ash y Greninja?, pues adelante, tengo que decir que queda muy poco para terminar con el fic.**

 **Chapter 13: ¿Qué pasa con Ash?**

-No puede ser… - dijo Serena al ver el estado de Ash.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? – preguntó el profesor preocupado.

-A…Ash, n…no tiene pulso – respondió la chica tras colocar dos de sus dedos en el cuello del chico y no escuchar nada, tras decirlo se echó a llorar sobre el cuerpo del chico – no Ash, despierta, despierta, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, esto no puede ser verdad, Ash, Ash, Ash – la chica lloraba a más no poder intentando llamar a su novio, tanto el profesor Sycamore como Alain miraban tristes a la chica.

-Espera Serena, aún queda algo que podemos intentar – le dijo el profesor, la peli-miel lo miró directamente – hay que reanimarlo, tienes que hacerle respiración boca a boca.

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero sabía que era la única oportunidad de hacer que Ash volviera, así que se agachó, mientras apretaba el pecho del chico, le tapó la nariz con sus dedos y empezó a inyectarle aire, pero no podía, Ash no reaccionaba y estaba empezando a rendirse cuando recordó la conversación que tuvieron después de despedirse de los hermanos rubios, "Serena, ya sabes, no te rindas hasta el final, si quieres algo lo conseguirás, si no es a la primera es a la segunda", esas palabras que recordó del azabache le dieron fuerzas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, todas las que fueran necesarias, no podía rendirse, tenía que salvarle después de que él la salvara muchas veces, ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le inyectó aire cuando una de las veces notó como los labios de Ash se movían, como si intentara devolver el beso.

Serena se separó rápidamente y le tomó el pulso de nuevo, 1, 2, 3, PUM, 1, 2, 3 PUM, poco a poco se escuchaba el corazón del chico, Serena se levantó – Chicos, Ash vuelve a tener pulsaciones– dijo feliz mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro, Alain y el profesor respiraron aliviados.

-Rápido profesor, tenemos que llamar al hospital – dijo Alain mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono - ¿Hospital de Luminalia?, es una emergencia, necesitamos una ambulancia urgentemente – dijo rápidamente el chico pelinegro.

Tras unos cinco minutos, donde el corazón de Ash empezó a tomar un ritmo más normal llegó la ambulancia, que pusieron a Ash en una camilla y lo llevaron hacia dentro del vehículo.

-Lo siento señorita, no puede pasar – dijo uno de los hombres que iban en la ambulancia, impidiendo a Serena ir con Ash.

-Pero tengo que estar con él, no le puedo dejar solo ahora – respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre la miraba compasivo.

-Señor, deje que suba, ella es quien le ha reanimado – dijo el profesor, entonces fue cuando el hombre dejó pasar a Serena al vehículo y fueron hacia el hospital.

-Ash, no te va a pasar nada, toda está bien, seguro que muy pronto estarás sano y podrás volver a pelear y luchar en batallas Pokemon – habló la peli-miel acariciándole el pelo azabache y tomándolo de la mano, Ash se movió haciendo que Serena sonriera, aunque estaba desmayado seguía siendo igual de fuerte.

Tras unos 15 minutos llegaron al hospital, rápidamente se llevaron a hacerle pruebas a Ash, Serena se quedó en la sala de espera, llegaron el profesor y Alain y más tarde Clemont, Bonnie y el señor Meyer.

-¿Clemont, Bonnie, Meyer?, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Serena extrañada de verlos.

-El profesor nos dijo todo lo que pasó – explicó Meyer.

-Sí, queríamos venir a ver si todo estaba bien – siguió Clemont.

-¿Cómo está Ash? – preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

-Están haciéndole las pruebas – respondió Serena, en eso un doctor llegó y le habló al grupo.

-¿Sois amigos o familiares del paciente Ash Ketchump? – preguntó el doctor que venía con una lista de papeles en la mano.

-Sí, somos sus amigos – respondió Clemont preocupado y ansioso de saber si su amigo estaba bien o no, todos estaban igual.

-En ese caso tengo que decirles que el paciente se encuentra estable, tuvo suerte de que le reanimaran rápidamente – los seis respiraron aliviados – aunque…

-¿Aunque? – preguntó Serena muy preocupada.

-El chico no ha despertado aún…

-¿Quiere decir qué…? – preguntó todavía más preocupada.

-En efecto, está en estado de coma, aunque no creemos que sea por mucho tiempo – respondió el doctor.

Para Serena esto fue un shock, cayó al suelo de rodillas sollozando fuertemente, no puede ser, Ash es muy fuerte, eso no puede ser verdad, se decía a sí misma.

-Señorita, ¿Por algún casual usted se llama Serena? – preguntó el doctor, la chica afirmó con la cabeza lentamente y preguntó porque hacía esa pregunta – el paciente no para de repetir su nombre – Serena se sorprendió al escuchar eso – si quieres podéis pasar a verlo, pero solo uno en la habitación, ¿Vale? – tras decir esto el doctor se fue, dejando a los seis, que fueron a la habitación en la que estaba Ash.

-Será mejor que seas tú quien lo vea primero – le dijo Clemont a la chica peli-miel.

-Opino lo mismo que mi hermanito – apoyó Bonnie.

-Sí, tú eres la persona más importante en su vida, como ya dijo en la liga – le dijo Alain.

-Está bien – respondió la chica, que lentamente abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama, ahí estaba él, inconsciente, con la bata blanca que le daban a todos los pacientes, con una manta que le llegaba a la altura de la cadera, un gotero con suero y un aparatito que le medía las pulsaciones, la chica se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y comenzó a hablarle.

-Ash – dijo triste mirándolo fijamente – yo sé que tú puedes con esto, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir rápido de esto, sin ti no sé qué haría – cada palabra que decía la chica era una lágrima más que derramaba, a medida que hablaba su voz se tornaba cada vez más quebrada – no…no sé lo que haría, no puedo vivir sin ti, desde hace seis meses que me demostraste lo que en el fondo eres, un chico dulce, tímido, gentil, muy bueno, lindo, todo eso es lo que me demostraste desde que somos novios y antes demostraste lo que eres por fuera, un chico decidido, fuerte, que no se piensa mucho las cosas, porque eres tú el que me apoyó siempre, eres tú el que siempre estaba ahí para decir que no me rindiera, eres tú… del chico que me enamoré – ahí fue cuando la chica no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en la cama en la que estaba Ash – sé que debería ser más fuerte, pero no puedo, no puedo verte así, Ash.

Entonces ocurrió, la chica sintió un toque en su mejilla, fue un ligero roce pero lo sintió como si fuera un manotazo de un Slaking, entonces miró hacia Ash y vio que movía la cabeza poco a poco, se fijó un poco más y vio como sus labios se movían, como sus pestañas se arrugaban un poco y vio como poco a poco abría los ojos, mientras de sus labios salía una solo palabra – Gracias – poco después volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez no por inconsciencia, sino por descanso.

-A…Ash – musitó Serena - ¡Ash, estás despierto! – gritó feliz mientras intentaba darle un abrazo, pero el estar en la cama tirado Serena se quedó encima de él, quedando en una posición muy comprometida.

-Se…Serena – dijo Ash sonrojado y nervioso, la chica se bajó rápidamente y le pidió disculpas – no tienes por qué pedir perdón – la tranquilizó – gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por cuidarme, gracias por todo Serena – agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Ash, tú sí que no tienes que agradecer nada, me salvaste muchas veces…

-Pero esto es diferente, me salvaste la vida Serena, no es una simple herida – interrumpió Ash a la peli-miel – por eso te quiero – el chico intentó levantarse pero cayó a la cama de nuevo – Auch.

-Todavía tienes que descansar Ash – dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla – ahora vuelvo, voy a llamar al doctor – tras decir esto la chica salió fuera de la habitación a llamar al doctor, mientras el médico venía todos sus amigos que estaban fuera entraron a saludarle y preguntarle como estaba.

-Estoy bien chicos, gracias – entonces recordó algo - ¿Y Greninja? – preguntó preocupado por su Pokemon y amigo, lo último que vio fue como ganaron el combate al Charizard después de hacer ese vórtice – claro, seguro que el vórtice nos hizo perder mucha energía.

-Bueno, lo primero es que Greninja está en cuidados en el centro Pokemon que está aquí al lado – dijo Alain – y acerca de lo del vórtice tenía pinta de ser un ataque muy poderoso, pero también parece que requiere mucha energía, así que no te recomendaría volver a hacerlo – dijo esta vez el profesor, en eso el doctor llegó.

-¿No os dije que solo uno por habitación? – preguntó indignado – en fin, no importa, ¿Cómo te encuentras Ash? – preguntó, el chico respondió que se encontraba bien e intento levantarse pero no pudo – tienes que guardar reposo hasta mañana por la mañana, ya después podrás salir.

-Está bien doctor – respondió el azabache y se quedaron todos charlando hasta que llegó el anochecer, todos se iban a ir, todos menos una peli-miel.

-Tienes que irte con ellos, Serena – le dijo Ash a la chica.

-No – negó – voy a quedarme contigo toda la noche.

-Pero tienes que dormir bien – intentó convencer a su novia.

-No te voy a dejar solo – volvió a responder la peli-miel.

-¿No vas a recapacitar no? – preguntó, la chica negó con la cabeza – está bien, pero mañana no te quejes si te duele la espalda o algo – tras esto todos se fueron dejándolos solos, tras una media hora Ash se durmió y Serena se apoyó en la cama para intentar dormir mejor.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, dándole en su rostro y haciendo que despertase, lo primero que vio fue a una chica peli-miel que le cogía de la mano y estaba sentada en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en la cama, estaba durmiendo, el chico le acarició el cabello – se ve tan bonita – habló – pero creo que es hora de despertarla – empezó a tocarle el hombro mientras la llamaba – Serena, despierta Serena – la chica poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos – Buenos días, Serena – saludó el azabache.

-Buenos días, cielo – dijo sin pensar, pero al escuchar lo que dijo se sonrojó – lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte Serena, me gusta que me digas así – dijo Ash sonrojado, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara también – bueno, ya es hora de irnos, ¿No? – preguntó.

-Sí, espera un momento que tengo que decírselo al doctor – tras esto volvió a salir y habló con el doctor, que le dijo que ya podían irse, después de esto subió de nuevo a la habitación de Ash.

-Ash, ya podemos irnos – le dijo a su novio.

-Ok – se levantó y se iba a cambiar - ¿Podrías salir mientras me cambio? – preguntó avergonzado.

-Claro, te espero en la planta baja – respondió Serena saliendo de la habitación y bajando, tras unos cinco minutos Ash ya se vistió y bajó junto a su novia, los dos fueron al centro Pokemon de al lado para ver como se encontraba Greninja

-¿Estás bien amigo? – preguntó Ash a su Pokemon.

-Gre nin – respondió la rana con energía.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarle enfermera Joy – agradeció el azabache.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos – sonrió la enfermera Joy – además, tú Pikachu me ayudó mucho.

-¿Es cierto Pikachu? – preguntó a su amigo, que se quedó con la rana por petición de todos para que alguien se quedara con Greninja, y además Pikachu podría entenderle.

-Pika pika – respondió alegre el ratón.

-Pues creo que alguien se ha merecido un extra de pokelitos – habló Serena mientras sacaba una cesta de su mochila y le ofreció varios pastelitos al ratón, que rápidamente se acercó a la mano, lo cogió y empezó a comérselo – me alegro de que te guste.

-A Pikachu le encantan tus pasteles, Serena – le dijo Ash a su novia, Pikachu acompañó a su entrenador y se subió a su hombro – y ahora que estamos listos, vámonos – tras decir esto iba a salir corriendo pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, era Serena.

-Ni hablar, el médico dijo que nada de movimientos bruscos – le ordenó.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a pasar algo? – preguntó "triste" Serena

-Vaaale – respondió Ash resignado.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos – exclamó contenta Serena cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Finges muy bien, ¿Lo sabías? – le dijo Ash sonriendo.

-Gracias Ash– respondió burlonamente la chica – aunque hay cosas que no puedo fingir.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó juguetonamente.

-Ya sabes que es – respondió la peli-miel dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me encantan las cosas que no puedes fingir – respondió el chico dándole otro beso, esta vez en los labios – vamos a estar juntos para siempre Serena – dijo apegándola a él y dándole un abrazo.

-Si Ash, juntos para siempre – respondió la chica agarrándose a su brazo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Y así se fueron los dos hacia Pueblo Boceto tras dos días muy duros para ellos, lo que le pasó a Ash fue el primer problema, pero Serena fue capaz de ayudarle y salvarle, pero ese solo era el primero de muchos más que vendrían pronto.


	14. Prueba de Pareja

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí el decimocuarto capítulo del fic, y muy probablemente sea el antepenúltimo.**

 **Sin más que decir al capítulo.**

 **Chapter 14: Prueba de pareja.**

Ash y Serena estaban viajando solos hacia Pueblo Boceto después de todo lo que les pasó los días anteriores, se habían despedido de Clemont y Bonnie en Ciudad Luminalia, Ash y Greninja vencieron a Alain y Charizard, pero casi les cuesta la vida, pero el azabache tenía un ángel guardián, de nombre Serena, que le salvó.

-No puedo creer lo que pasó estos días – dijo el azabache.

-Lo importante es que ya pasó – habló Serena.

-Tienes razón, ahora vamos a darnos prisa para llegar cuanto antes – volvió a decir Ash.

-Tranquilo, que Pueblo Boceto no se va a mover de su sitio, y recuerda, nada de movimientos bruscos, y por supuesto nada de batallas – dijo Serena.

-Vale vale – respondió resignado el azabache, cuando Serena decía algo no podía llevarle la contraria, pero sabía que era por su bien, siguieron caminando por un largo rato, descansaron para comer ellos y sus Pokemon, y volvieron a seguir el camino, pero entonces a Ash se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye, dijiste nada de movimientos bruscos, ¿Pero eso implica poder volar en un Pokemon? – preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo confundida Serena.

-Digo que porque no ir mejor volando a Pueblo Boceto, llegaríamos más rápido – respondió el azabache.

-¿Pero recuerdas dónde está? – preguntó de nuevo Serena.

-Claro, ¿eso es un sí? – volvió a decir Ash.

-Está bien, no creo que pase nada malo – Ash sonrió tras escuchar esto y rápidamente sacó una pokeball, de donde salió Charizard – Amigo, ¿nos echarías una mano llevándonos a Pueblo Boceto? – el dragón naranja rugió en señal de afirmación, y se arrodilló para dejar subir a su entrenador – gracias amigo.

Ash subió rápidamente ya que estaba acostumbrado a volar con Charizard, pero Serena no podía subir, cuando lo intentó se cayó, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Ash le cogió la mano y la ayudo a subir.

-Gracias – agradeció la peli-miel.

-No hay que darlas, ahora agárrate fuerte que nos vamos – le dijo, Charizard emprendió el vuelo, más despacio de lo que podía ya que los humanos no tenían las mismas características para el vuelo y para soportarlo.

-Wow, las vistas son increíbles – exclamó Serena, que estaba abrazada a Ash, mirando a su alrededor, y tenía razón, se veían bosques, prados, ríos, era asombroso todo lo que se veía desde arriba en un Pokemon.

-Sí, tienes razón – habló Ash admirando el paisaje, en poco tiempo llegaron a visualizar un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos - ¿Es ese de allí? – preguntó el azabache.

-Sí, vamos, vamos – respondió animada Serena.

-Está bien, Charizard, ve bajando poco a poco – el dragón empezó a bajar hasta que llegó al suelo – muy bien hecho amigo, ahora descansa – agradeció Ash acariciándole la cabeza y devolviendo a la pokeball - ¿Lista para lo que viene Serena?

-La verdad es que estoy nerviosa – respondió la chica.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, o eso espero – respondió el chico sonriendo y cogiéndola de la mano, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a la peli-miel, ambos se fueron a la casa de Serena y tras 5 minutos llegaron.

-¿Mamá, estás en casa? – llamó a la puerta, tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejado ver a Grace, la madre de Serena.

-Hija, cuanto tiempo, tenía ganas de verte – dijo la madre abrazándola.

-Yo también mamá – respondió la peli-miel con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo – te he echado de menos.

Ash solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa acompañado de Pikachu en su hombro, cuando terminaron el abrazo Grace se percató de la presencia del azabache y lo saludó.

-Hola Ash, buenos días – saludó la madre de la peli-miel.

-Buenos días, Sra Grace – devolvió el saludo el azabache.

-Solo Grace por favor, vas a hacer que me sienta vieja – bromeó la madre, después de esto los 3 entraron a la casa y se sentaron a charlar mientras tomaban un café, por otro lado, Pikachu, Braixen y los demás Pokemon de Ash y Serena estaban en el jardín jugando y comiéndose, o intentándolo, los pokelitos que preparó la peli-miel.

 **Idioma Pokemon.**

-Eh chicos, vamos a jugar – dijo Pikachu a los demás.

-Prefiero descansar un poco – respondió Greninja.

-Yo voy a practicar mis posturas de luchador – dijo Hawlucha, que había sido llamado por Ash para que volviera con él, a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Eh chicos – llamó la atención de todos Pancham – aquí hay demasiados pokelitos, esto es raro – dijo señalando la cajita con todos los pokelitos.

-Es verdad, hay muchos – acompañó Braixen a su compañero.

-Eso es porque no hay nadie para comérselos, no está Chespin – respondió Pikachu.

-¿Hay Pokelitos?, ¿No está Chespin? – dijeron todos a la vez, y en menos de un segundo TODOS se lanzaron a por la cajita, provocando una pelea.

-Son míos, yo soy el favorito de los fans – dijo Pikachu intentando agarrar los pokelitos.

-Que dices, ahora el favorito soy yo por mi sincronización con Ash – respondió Greninja, que también entró en la pelea.

-Todos saben que el más fuerte siempre he sido yo – rugió Charizard.

-No, mis posturas le encantan a los fans – dijo Hawlucha.

-Yo vencí al Darkrai del chico ese de Sinnoh – habló Sceptile también lanzándose a la pelea.

-No, esos pokelitos los hizo mi entrenadora, son míos – dijo Pancham peleándose con los demás.

-Basta ya, son míos, y parad que me vais a manchar – se quejó Braixen.

-Son para mí, yo soy la que más atención a tenido de Serena desde que llegué – gritó Sylveon.

Y así estaban todos, peleándose por unos pokelitos, en un segundo Pikachu fue lanzado a fuera y vio como unos Flechlings cogían los pokelitos y se marchaban, todos miraron hacia la dirección y empezaron a llorar cómicamente.

-Es vuestra culpa – se quejó Pikachu, junto a los demás Pokemon de Ash.

-No, es vuestra – respondieron los Pokemon de Serena.

-¿Qué has dicho? – dijo intimidante Charizard.

-Lo que has oído – respondió desafiante Pancham.

Otra pelea volvió a generarse en aquel jardín.

 **Con Ash, Serena y Grace**

-Así que, ¿Cómo os ha ido en Kanto? – preguntó Grace.

Serena y Ash sonrieron, no sabía nada – La verdad es que muy bien, logré ganar la liga – respondió Ash sonriendo.

-Kanto era muy bonito y tranquilo mamá – respondió Serena.

-Me alegro por vosotros, hace tiempo que no piso esa región – dijo Grace, así se quedaron charlando hasta que Serena pensó que llegó el momento.

-Mamá – dijo seria – hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte – le volvió a decir.

-¿Y qué es? – preguntó curiosa.

-Pu…Pues, quería decirte que y….yo y A…Ash, so….somo…somos n…nov….novios – dijo toda roja y nerviosa, tras escuchar esto la madre frunció el ceño y gritó.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Ni hablar, tú no vas a tener novio hasta que seas mayor! – gritó Grace.

-Pero mamá, ya tengo 16 años – respondió Serena.

-¡Ya dije que no, ahora a tu cuarto! – volvió a gritar.

-¿Pero por qué? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos – no me vo…

-¡Dije a tu cuarto! – volvió a gritar más fuerte, Serena con miedo y tristeza se fue dejando a Ash solo con Grace.

-¿Y a ti como se te ocurre intentar algo con mi hija? - preguntó a la vez que gritaba – no volverás a verla - sentenció

Ash se puso nervioso, no creía que la madre de Serena llegaría a estos extremos de no permitirla ver de nuevo, fue entonces cuando se armó de valor y fue él el que gritó.

-¡Ni hablar!, yo quiero a Serena, y si no vas a permitirme verla de nuevo me las apañaré como sea para poder verla, porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero es estar con su hija, hacerla feliz, no me gusta ver que llore ni que esté triste, y si no la dejas estar conmigo, sé que lo único que sucederá es algo malo, y no quiero que le pase nada malo, ¡PORQUE LA AMO! – gritó el azabache, desde su cuarto la peli-miel pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo su novio y se echó a llorar, pero en un momento también se armó de valor y salió de la habitación y poniéndose al lado del azabache.

-Sí mamá, Ash no te miente, ambos nos queremos muchísimo, daría lo que fuera por él, y Ash me ha demostrado que él también, por eso aunque seas mi madre no voy a dejar que me separes de él – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba al azabache.

La madre de Serena sonrió al escuchar eso y dijo dos palabras – prueba superada.

La pareja se sorprendió al escuchar a Grace - ¿Cómo que prueba superada? – preguntaron extrañados.

-Que habéis superado la prueba, yo ya sabía que te gustaba Ash hija – respondió simplemente.

-¿Entonces…?

-Claro que pueden ser novios – respondió la madre dándole un abrazo a los dos – pero prometedme que lo que habéis dicho los dos es verdad – dijo y continuó – porque como le hagas algo malo a Serena… - le dijo a Ash con fuego en los ojos.

-Le prometo que no le pasará nada – respondió Ash nervioso y con miedo, aunque de verdad no dejaría a Serena por nada en el mundo.

-Está bien, y ahora será mejor que descanséis, ya se ha hecho de noche, pero en cuartos distintos eh – le guiñó un ojo a ambos chicos, haciendo que se sonrojaran, ambos se fueron a sus cuartos y durmieron felices.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Una mujer estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno junto a un pajarito de nombre Flechling al lado suya.

-Esto ya está, ve a llamar a Serena – le dijo al pajarito, que salió volando y entró en el cuarto, donde una chica peli-miel estaba durmiendo, el pajarito se tiró en picado y le pegó un picotazo haciendo que se despertara.

-¡Flechling!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes así? – se quejó la chica mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama.

-Flechling – respondió el pajarito feliz mientras se iba.

-¡Hija! – se escuchó el grito de Grace desde abajo – el desayuno está listo, vístete y ve a llamar a Ash.

La chica le hizo caso, en menos de un minuto ya estaba vestida y fue al cuarto que estaba enfrente del suyo, donde un chico azabache seguía dormido.

-No sé como puede seguir durmiendo después del gritó que pegó mi madre – se quejó Serena acercándose a la cama.

-Ash, Ash – zarandeó al azabache, pero este seguía durmiendo, entonces se le ocurrió algo, bajó hasta la altura del chico y le susurró en el oído – Ash, despierta cielo – tras esto le dio un besito en la mejilla.

En cuestión de segundos el chico pegó un salto de la cama sorprendido y adormilado - ¿Por qué me has despertado?, estaba teniendo un gran sueño.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó juguetona Serena.

-Sí, estaba en una batalla con Greninja contra el Charizard de Alain, le vencí y tú estabas a mi lado apoyándome, y esta vez no me pasó nada malo – respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica rio tras escucharle – siempre en tus batallas Ash, ahora levántate y vístete, que el desayuno está listo – tras decir esto se fue abajo, el chico se vistió rápidamente y bajó.

-Bueno días Grace – saludó mientras se sentaba.

-Buenos días Ash – devolvió el saludo – ahora come, que seguro no os quedaréis en la casa todo el tiempo – le dio un plato con unos Waffers y un vaso de leche - ¿Tenéis pensado ir a algún lado? – preguntó.

-No habíamos pensado en eso – respondió Ash con una mano en la cabeza.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo – dijo Serena.

-¿Una cita eh? – dijo la madre de Serena, provocando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes, Ash casi se atraganta al escuchar eso.

-¿C…Cita? – dijeron sonrojados y sorprendidos.

-Sí, ¿acaso nunca han estado solos? – preguntó la madre.

-Ahora que lo dices – dijo Serena intentando recordar, pero solo habían estado juntos los dos solos esos momentos en los que Bonnie se iba a dormir y Clemont también – no.

-Pero eso puede cambiar a partir de hoy – dijo Ash, provocando un sonrojo más fuerte en Serena – ¿Qué te parece una cita Serena?, será divertido.

-E…Está bien – respondió nerviosa la peli-miel, "mi primera cita con Ash, que bien" pensó feliz.

Los dos terminaron de desayunar y alistaron todas las cosas que necesitaban

-Pika Pika – se escuchó decir a Pikachu.

-A ver Pikachu, voy a ir con Serena a una c…cita – dijo sonrojado, Pikachu se sorprendió – así que quedarse todos aquí en el jardín, y no arméis el mismo jaleo de ayer, ¿Vale? – le dijo a su amigo.

-Pika chuu– respondió avergonzado con una mano en la cabeza el Pokemon, recordando lo que hicieron ayer por unos pokelitos que ni llegaron a probar, por suerte Serena tenía más.

-Muy bien amigo, diles que tendrán pokelitos extra si se portan bien – le acarició la cabeza, al ratón tras escuchar esto se le iluminaron los ojos, "Pokelitos extra" pensó, y con un gesto de afirmación se fue con los demás.

-Creo que podemos irnos – dijo Ash tras esto.

-Sí, vámonos – respondió Serena.

-Cuídense chico – les dijo a ambos la madre de la chica.

-Adiós mamá – se despidió Serena marchándose junto a Ash a su primera cita.

 **Fiin del capítulo.**

 **¿Cómo será la cita de Ash y Serena?, ¿Habrán problemas o no?, si queréis saber más mu pronto vendrá el siguiente.**

 **Chapter 15: La cita de Ash y Serena**

 **Como ya dije el 15 será el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, que la verdad no me gustaría acabar, pero todo llega a su fin, o a lo mejor no…**


	15. La cita de Ash y Serena

**Hola de nuevo, aquí el decimoquinto y penúltimo capítulo del fic, hoy toca ver como fue la cita de Ash y Serena, sin más que decir, adelante.**

 **Chapter 15: La cita de Ash y Serena.**

Narrador: Ash y Serena acababan de salir de la casa de la peli-miel, iban a tener su primera cita tras casi no haber podido estar solos desde que eran novios.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó Ash a Serena.

-No sé, vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo y vemos si hay algo, ¿Vale? – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Claro, no te puedo decir que no – tras decir esto se cogieron de la mano y fueron hacia el centro del pueblo, ya que la casa de Serena estaba un poco a las afueras. Cuando llegaron al centro vieron que había mucha gente reunida en la plaza, los dos chicos se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Ash mientras se metía en el corrillo de gente para intentar ver algo.

-Hoy hay un evento de combates en pareja por la mañana, y parece que se están acabando las plazas para entrar – le respondió un hombre.

-¿Has dicho combates en pareja? – preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo un sí del hombre, enseguida giró su mirada hacia su novia – oye Serena…

-Está bien, si quieres vamos a apuntarnos, será divertido luchar juntos – respondió con una sonrisa la peli-miel leyéndole la mente.

-Genial vamos – exclamó Ash cogiéndola por la mano y corriendo hacia una ventanilla en la que había una recepcionista - ¿Aún quedan plazas para entrar?

-Deja a ver que mire – tras decir esto miró en el ordenador – sí, todavía quedan dos plazas, ¿Queréis apuntaros?

-Sí, yo soy Ash y ella es mi novia, Serena – se presentó a sí mismo y a la peli-miel.

-Esperad un momento – dijo marchándose un momento, cuando volvió tenía dos collares con una plaquita de identificación – tomad, sois la pareja número 16, en quince minutos comenzarán las rondas, suerte.

Los dos chicos se fueron y esperaron el tiempo que les dijo la recepcionista, mientras se pusieron a charlar

-¿Crees que ganaremos? – preguntó Ash.

-No sé, si fuera un combate individual estoy segura que ganarías, pero es doble y yo no estoy acostumbrada a combatir – respondió Serena.

-Tranquila Serena, si tú no puedes yo combatiré por los dos, ¿Verdad Pikachu? – le preguntó a su amigo, pero se olvidó del pequeño detalle de que estaban en el jardín de la casa de Serena – oh oh, no tenemos los Pokemon Serena.

-Eso sí que va a ser un problema – dijo la peli-miel, pero en eso Ash ya se había ido - ¿Ash? – preguntó mirando para todos los lados, cuando lo vio estaba corriendo dirección a su casa a por los Pokemon.

Todavía no llegaba cuando un hombre empezó a decir las parejas que tenían que luchar – Será un combate doble, solo un Pokemon por cada entrenador, cuando los dos Pokemon del contrario estén debilitados se terminará el combate, ¿entendido? – el presentador/árbitro explicó las normas del pequeño torneo.

-Bien, y ahora la pareja nº 16 se enfrentará a la pareja nº 5

-Date prisa Ash, date prisa – susurró Serena mientras iba al campo de batalla, pero Ash no llegaba.

-Parece que un entrenador de la pareja 16 no se presenta – dijo el presentador, tras un minuto empezó a decir – no viene, así que gane la pareja 5 por desc….

-¡Esperaaaa! – se oyó el grito de Ash, que venía corriendo con todas sus energías – bufff, que cansancio, pero al fin llegué, toma Serena – le entregó sus 3 pokeballs – es hora de luchar.

-Menos mal Ash, ya pensé que no venías – sonrió la chica, el combate comenzó, Ash sacó a Hawlucha y Serena a Pancham, rápidamente ganaron el combate y pasaron de ronda, en el siguiente combate también fue algo parecido y rápidamente llegaron a la final, todos estaban impresionados de la fuerza de Ash y de lo estético que se veían los movimientos de Serena.

-Y la final comenzará, será la pareja 11 contra la sorprendente pareja 16 – dijo el presentador, ambas parejas se acercaron al campo de batalla y empezaron el combate, Ash sacó a Pikachu, Serena a Sylveon y sus contrarios sacaron un Nidoking y un Nidoqueen, este combate les costó un poco más, pero gracias a que Pikachu golpeó el campo con un cola férrea desestabilizando a los dos contrarios, Sylveon los pudo coger y golpearlos con un potente Fuerza Lunar y Pikachu los terminó con ataque rápido.

-Bien Serena, hemos ganado – dijo Ash animado.

-Sí Ash, lo conseguimos – la chica se abrazó al azabache feliz también, el chico correspondió el abrazo.

-Ahora la pareja 16 vendrá a recoger el premio – dijo el presentador, ambos se acercaron y les dieron el premio, eran dos collares, uno azul y otro rosa, ambos con un símbolo de un corazón.

-Vaya, que bonitos – habló Serena.

-Sí, me alegro de haberlos ganado – le dijo Ash cogiendo el collar azul y poniéndoselo a Serena, la chica hizo lo mismo con el rosa.

-Un momento, esto me suena de algo que vi en la tele – dijo un hombre pensativo, intentando recordar algo – ya me acuerdo, él es Ash, el campeón de la liga de Kanto – todo el mundo se puso a murmurar.

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ella se llama Serena, y llegó a la final en la clase Maestra de Ciudad Glorio – dijo una mujer, más murmullos empezaron a escucharse.

-Y si no recuerdo mal ambos son pareja – dijo el hombre recordando el final de la liga Pokemon de Kanto.

-¿Qué pasa? – se preguntó la pareja mirando a todo el mundo murmurar, de repente todos se giraron y empezaron a correr hacia ellos, con gritos de "Ash, un autógrafo" o "Una foto Serena, por favor" – oh oh – fue lo único que dijeron y empezaron a correr lejos de ahí, tras unos 10 minutos lograron esquivarlos.

-Buff… eso estuvo cerca – dijo Ash cansado.

-Sí, mejor vamos a descansar un poco – habló Serena.

-Son las dos de la tarde, ¿Vamos a comer algo? – preguntó el azabache.

-Sí, por aquí había un restaurante muy bueno, mi mamá siempre me llevaba cuando tenía tiempo libre – le respondió Serena y ambos se fueron hacia ese restaurante, los dos se sentaron y pidieron la comida al camarero, que también los reconoció cuando los vio.

-Lo que sea, pero no hable de más por favor – le dijeron ambos al camarero, que sonrió e hizo un gesto de silencio, tras esto se fue y le trajo los platos a los chicos.

-Hum, que rico – habló Ash comiendo su plato a velocidad sobrehumana, Serena solo lo miraba avergonzada.

-Ash, tranquilo que no estás compitiendo con nadie – rio la chica mientras degustaba su plato, cuando terminaron de comer ambos se fueron a una heladería para pedir un helado, y después se fueron a un parque cercano y se sentaron a charlar en un banco.

-Me lo estoy pasando genial – habló Serena con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, me alegro de pasar mi primera cita contigo – respondió el azabache, la peli-miel se sonrojó al escucharle pero enseguida sonrió.

-Igual yo Ash – le dijo y se fijó en su cara – oye, tienes helado en la mejilla, deja que te lo quite – la chica se acercó a la mejilla del chico y le dio un besito, quitándole el helado que tenía, Ash se sonrojó al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Bu…bueno, y si vamos a ver si hay algo más que hacer – dijo levantándose.

-Está bien vamos – respondió la chica tomándole de la mano, muy cerca de allí encontraron una especie de feria, con algunas atracciones.

-Eh vamos, quiero montarme en alguna – dijo Ash como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Vale cielo, vamos – le respondió Serena, ambos se montaron en algunas atracciones y después se fueron hacia un puesto de tiro.

-Mira Ash, ¿No es el mejor peluche que nunca has visto? – preguntó Serena apuntando a un pequeño peluche que había en la tienda, debajo de él un cartel que ponía "3 tiros".

-Sí es muy bonito, ¿Lo quieres? – le preguntó Ash a la chica.

-Sí, aunque es difícil dar los 3 tiros para tirarlo – respondió la chica decepcionada, Ash le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo – lo que sea por ti, Sere.

-¿Sere? – preguntó extrañada y ruborizada la chica por ese diminutivo que le puso Ash.

-¿No te gusta? – preguntó decepcionado el azabache.

Serena lo miro y sonrió – claro que me gusta, Ashy – respondió cariñosamente y le dio un beso, haciendo que Ash se ruborizada por el mote ese.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a por ese peluche – dijo – señor, 5 tiros por favor – el hombre de la tienda le dio los corchos y Ash los pagó.

Primer corcho, desviado – maldita sea – se quejó el chico.

Segundo corcho, por poco – arghh, no puedo fallar otro.

Tercer corcho, al blanco – bien, bien, ahora solo faltan dos.

Cuarto corcho, por poco pero le dio – perfecto, solo falta uno.

Serena miraba a Ash, ella sabía que cuando tenía la presión encima Ash lo hacía todo mejor, y eso era la muestra de ello, confiaba en él plenamente.

Quinto corcho, Ash cargó, disparó y como si fuera a cámara lenta el corcho fue hacia un vaso, dándole en el centro y tirándolo.

-Has tirado 3, coge lo que quieras – dijo el hombre, Ash le pidió el peluche y se lo dio a Serena.

-Muchas gracias Ash – le dio un abrazo.

-No hay que darlas, sabes que haría lo que sea por ti – respondió el azabache con un brazo en la cabeza.

Estaba avanzando el día y estaba comenzando a hacerse de noche, entonces se fueron a cenar y después fueron a un claro que había cerca, cuando llegaron ambos se tiraron en el pasto y se pusieron a ver la luna.

-¿Sabes Serena? – empezó a decir Ash, atrayendo la atención de la peli-miel – cuando miro la luna todavía recuerdo la vez en la que te dije todo lo que sentía – dijo recordando aquel día.

-Ese día nunca lo olvidaré – respondió Serena – y por poco no lo rompo porque me quería ir sin terminar de escucharte.

-En parte es mi culpa, no empecé de la mejor manera diciendo que no quería ser más tu amigo, jeje – rio nervioso el azabache.

-Pero lo que dijiste después lo arregló todo – dijo recordando todo lo que pasó ese día.

-Y me alegró muchísimo lo que dijiste, que estabas enamorada de mi desde el campamento del profesor Oak – volvió a decir Ash – mi viaje a Kalos ha sido el mejor que pude haber elegido.

-¿Por? – preguntó juguetonamente Serena.

-Por esto – respondió Ash dándole un beso en los labios – no sé si la conocerás, pero encontré a la chica perfecta, pelo corto color miel, tez blanca, ojos azules, siempre lleva un sombrero rojo, es buena, dulce, siempre me animaba a luchar y conseguir lo que quisiera… y por supuesto, es preciosa

-Vaya – dijo Serena siguiéndole el rollo – y yo volví a ver a un chico que conocí mucho antes, pelo azabache, ojos cafés, siempre va con una gorra y con su Pikachu al hombro, es decidido, alegre y siempre anima a los demás a conseguir sus objetivos… y es muy guapo

-Vaya, me gustaría conocer a ese chico – dijo Ash acercándose a la peli-miel.

-Y a mí me gustaría ver a esa chica – dijo Serena también acercándose al azabache.

Ambos se unieron en un largo y tierno beso lleno de ternura y amor, cuando empezaron a notar la falta de aire se separaron, pero tras unos 5 segundos de recuperarse volvieron a besarse, así estuvieron por cerca de cinco minutos, solo separándose para obtener aire para sus pulmones.

Bum, Bum, Bum, se escuchaban fuegos artificiales provenientes de la feria, anunciando que acababa y que eran las 12 de la noche.

-Vaya, que bonito – dijo Serena admirando los fuegos en el cielo estrellado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sé que ya lo he dicho, pero me alegro de haber pasado este día contigo – respondió Ash sonriendo y abrazando a Serena.

-Yo también Ash – respondió la chicha correspondiendo el abrazo y volvieron a darse otro beso.

-Vámonos ya, tu madre se preocupará si no llegamos ya Sere – habló Ash tomándola de la mano.

-Tienes razón Ashy – respondió la chica entrelazando su mano con la del azabache y ambos volvieron a la casa de la peli-miel con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Desde hoy, siempre juntos hasta el final – dijeron ambos a la vez dándose otro beso.

 **Fin del capítulo, igual es un poco corto pero es que no se me ocurría mucho más que poner, recordad que es el penúltimo capítulo y que el 16 será el siguiente.**

 **Chapter 16: ¿Lucha por la maestría Pokemon?**

 **Y de paso decir que cualquier review para mejorar o para expresar su opinión es bienvenido :D**


	16. ¿Lucha por la maestría?

**Hola a todos, decimosexto capítulo, y este ya es el último del fic, espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí me ha encantado escribirlo :D, sin más que decir.**

 **Chapter 16: ¿Lucha por la maestría Pokemon?**

Narrador: Ash y Serena estaban en la casa de la chica tomándose un descanso después de tantos viajes, ya llevaban una semana allí.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ash y Serena ya se habían despertado, Grace les dio el desayuno y después de desayunar los dos se fueron al jardín con sus Pokemon, Ash simplemente estaba con los suyos descansando a la sombra de un árbol y Serena estaba cepillando a los suyos, cuando tras unos minutos el PokePhone de Serena empezó a sonar.

-¿Profesor Sycamore? – preguntó la chica extrañada mientras cogía su móvil.

-Hola Serena, hola Ash – saludó a los dos - ¿Podrían venir a mi laboratorio?, tengo algo que importante que decirles.

-¿Algo importante? – preguntó curioso Ash.

-Sí, venid lo más rápido posible por favor – volvió a responder el profesor, y cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué tendrá que decirnos el profesor? – preguntó intrigada Serena.

-No lo sé, pero si queremos saberlo tenemos que ir – respondió Ash con una sonrisa, los dos hicieron volver a sus Pokemon y fueron para dentro de la casa a prepararse.

-Mamá, vamos al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore – le dijo Serena a su madre mientras cogía su mochila.

-Está bien hija, pero ten cuidado – le respondió Grace.

-Tranquila, yo la protegeré – habló Ash.

Grace sonrió – me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Ash, hija – Serena se sonrojó por el comentario de la madre.

-¡Mamá! – gritó avergonzada, provocando la risa de su madre y de Ash – bueno, es hora de irnos, adiós – se despidió y los dos se fueron dirección a Luminalia, en dos días llegaron a la gran ciudad de Kalos, y tras esto se dirigieron al laboratorio.

-Profesor, somos Ash y Serena, ¿Puedes abrir? – llamó Ash a la puerta golpeándola, en unos segundos la ayudante del profesor abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.

-Entrad y poneos cómodos, voy a llamar al profesor – dijo la ayudante marchándose y volviendo con el profesor.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? – saludó el profesor Sycamore.

-Bien, pero, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decirnos? – preguntó Serena.

-Bueno, quería deciros que – respondió el profesor mirando a ambos – pronto va a comenzar un torneo conocido como "Torneo de campeones".

-¿Torneo de campeones? – preguntó curioso Ash.

-Sí, es un torneo donde los campeones de las regiones y el alto mando se enfrenta a los campeones del torneo de la Liga Pokemon – respondió el profesor.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué…? – estaba preguntando Ash cuando el profesor le interrumpió – en efecto, todos los campeones de las ligas Pokemon participan, y eso te cuenta a ti Ash.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar al profesor – todos los campeones, suena bien – sonrió mientras empezaba a imaginar como sería ese torneo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? – preguntó Serena.

-También participan los ganadores de los festivales de Hoenn y Sinnoh, y también la Reina de Kalos en ese torneo, aunque no tengan nada que ver con combates son invitadas – volvió a decir el profesor.

-Pero yo no soy la reina de Kalos, es Aria – respondió Serena extrañada.

-En cuanto a eso, la representante de Aria, Palermo, ha dicho que no va a participar, entonces al no participar la Reina de Kalos necesitan un hueco, y que mejor que invitar a la que casi lo consigue, por tanto tú eres la invitada – dijo de nuevo el profesor.

-Entonces, ¿Ash y yo participaremos en ese torneo? – preguntó otra vez Serena, estaba muy sorprendida.

-Sí, y junto a vosotros muchas más personas que habéis conocido, como es el caso de Dianta, o él de Alain.

-¿Alain también? – preguntó sorprendido Ash.

-Claro, él es el campeón de la Liga de Kalos – respondió el profesor – y mucha más gente que seguro conocéis.

-Pero profesor, si Alain no está aquí, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Ash.

-Aquí está lo último que os tengo que decir – hizo una pausa, mientras iba a coger un mapa – el torneo se hará en la región de Alola.

-¿Alola? – preguntaron ambos intentando recordar – ¡La nueva región! – exclamaron los dos.

-Sí – afirmó Sycamore.

-Genial, una nueva región por recorrer – gritó Ash emocionado.

-Dejarme vuestra Pokedex, por favor – dijo el profesor, ambos le dieron la Pokedex y preguntaron para que la necesitaba – se han descubierto nuevos Pokemon en alola.

-¿Nuevos Pokemon? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

-Sí, y algo que nunca se había descubierto antes, nuevas formas de Pokemon ya descubiertos – respondió el profesor.

-¿Nuevas formas?, ¿A qué te refieres con nuevas formas? – preguntó Serena.

-Dejad que os explique – enseguida fue a coger unas cuantas fotos que les había dado un amigo suyo – Alola es una región que está muy alejada de las demás regiones, por lo que tiene un clima muy diferente al resto de regiones, al tener cambios de clima tan diferentes los Pokemon de Alola se aclimatan a este de forma diferente que los demás de otras regiones, por lo que su forma es distinta, a esto se le ha llamado "Formas Alola" – terminó de decir el profesor, y les pasó unas fotos de algunos Pokemon.

-Vaya, Raticate, Ninetales, Exeggutor, incluso Raichu – dijo Ash mirando las fotos, que tenían las formas de Alola por un lado y las formas normales por otro.

-Sí, y son muy diferentes, incluso sus tipos cambian – dijo Serena mirando unas letras que había debajo – Raticate es siniestro/normal y Exeggutor es dragón en vez de psíquico, pero sigue siendo planta.

-Tengo ganas de ver estos Pokemon – exclamó Ash - ¿Cuándo es el vuelo profesor? – le preguntó el azabache.

-El más temprano es mañana por la mañana, así que tienen toda la tarde para hacer lo que queráis – respondió el profesor, la pareja sonrió y se fue del laboratorio.

-Tenemos todo el día para nosotros dos – dijo Ash, Pikachu estaba en su hombre, como casi siempre.

-Sí, pero me gustaría hacer algo – habló Serena, Ash la miró – vamos a ir a ver a Clemont y Bonnie – Ash sonrió y respondió que era genial la idea, y ambos se fueron a la casa de los hermanos rubios, cuando llegaron Serena iba a llamar pero Ash la paró.

-Shhh, vamos a darles una sorpresa – dijo Ash guiñándole un ojo, cogiéndola de la mano y escondiéndose en una pared – en eso sacó la una pokeball de la que salió Greninja - Pikachu, Greninja, os necesito, veréis… - Pikachu se bajó del hombro y se puso junto a la rana recibiendo las ordenes de Ash - ¿Lo haréis? – preguntó el azabache.

-Pika/Grenin – respondieron los dos Pokemon y afirmando con la cabeza, ambos se fueron y se pusieron delante de la puerta, Greninja con un pequeño shuriken de agua llamó al timbre.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó un chico rubio de unos 14 años abriendo la puerta – eh, ¿Un Pikachu y un Greninja? – se preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? – se escuchó la voz de una niña pequeña, la chica se asomó y vio lo que pasaba - ¿Qué hacen ahí dos Pokemon?

-No lo sé, he abierto la puerta y ahí estaban – respondió el hermano rubio.

-La verdad es que se me hacen familiares, acaso no serán… - estaba diciendo la chica rubia – no creo Bonnie, tiene que estar en Pueblo Boceto con Serena – respondió el rubio.

Mientras Ash y Serena estaban viendo y escuchando todo – creo que llegó la hora de hacerlo, vamos Greninja – dijo Ash cerrando los ojos.

Los dos hermanos rubios seguían preguntándose que hacían esos dos Pokemon ahí, cuando la apariencia del Greninja cambió, apareciendo una cresta roja en su cabeza y mechones negros a los lados y un shuriken de agua en su espalda.

-Her…Hemanito – dijo sorprendida Bonnie.

-No hay duda, son Greninja y Pikachu – dijo Clemont también muy sorprendido.

-Pika Pika – dijo Pikachu saltando encima de ellos, Bonnie lo cogió con fuerza y le acarició la cola.

-¿Pero dónde está Ash? – se preguntó el rubio, cuando de repente apareció otro Pokemon, este era un Braixen - ¿Otro más?, espera un momento, no hay duda de que este es el Braixen de Serena, tiene el pelaje muy cuidado – dijo observando al Braixen.

-¡Ash, Serena!, ¿Dónde estáis? – preguntó Bonnie gritando y buscándolos.

Los 3 Pokemon se fueron de ahí y los chicos rubios les siguieron, poco a poco empezaban a irse de la ciudad y llegaban a un claro en el bosque.

-Qué extraño – dijo el rubio mirando hacia todos lados - ¿Por qué nos habrán traído hasta aquí en medio del bosque?

-No sé hermanito, pero sigámoslos – sonrió Bonnie.

Poco a poco empezaron a ver dos figuras a lo lejos, poco a poco se acercaban y las figuras empezaban a verse mejor, eran un chico y una chica de unos 16 años, los dos se alegraron mucho y empezaron a correr.

-¡Ash, Serena! – gritó Bonnie feliz mientras iba a abrazarlos, los dos chicos correspondieron agradecidos el abrazo.

-¡Chicos!,¿Por qué habéis hecho esto? – preguntó extrañado Clemont.

-Bueno, queríamos veros de nuevo y se nos ocurrió esto – respondió Ash.

-Querrás decir que se te ocurrió a ti – dijo Serena corrigiéndole, los dos rubios solo rieron – y también queríamos pasar el día con vosotros como hasta hace poco hacíamos – dijo la chica señalando una mesita de madera con comida - ¿Por qué no comemos algo?

-Chicos – dijeron los dos rubios felices – claro, vamos – respondieron los dos, los 4 se sentaron en la mesa y pasaron el día, juntos.

-¿Y cómo te va en el gimnasio, Clemont? – preguntó Ash.

-La verdad es que mucho mejor que antes, me estoy volviendo uno de los líderes más fuertes de Kalos.

-Me alegro de eso, ¿Y tú Bonnie? – preguntó Serena a la pequeña rubia.

-Pues sigo esperando para convertirme en entrenadora e ir con Dedenne a recorrer la región – respondió feliz, y puso una mirada pícara - ¿Y cómo les va a los dos?

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al ver la mirada de Bonnie, esa mirada solo podía significa algo malo – muy bien – respondieron los dos.

-¿Sí?, ¿Y no habéis hecho nada? – volvió a preguntar, mientras ponía su atención en los colgantes que tenían los dos - ¿Y esos colgantes?

-Los ganamos en un concurso de combates en pareja en Pueblo Boceto, fue en nuestra primera… - ambos se sonrojaron y se callaron al estar a punto de decir eso.

-¿Primera qué…? – preguntó Bonnie "muy inocentemente".

-Nu…Nuestra primera cita – respondieron muy sonrojados, Bonnie y Clemont sonrieron felices, sobre todo la pequeña rubia.

-Me alegro por vosotros dos – dijo Clemont feliz por sus amigos.

El día siguió y los 4 estaban muy felices de pasar el día juntos como el grupo que eran antes, ya estaba anocheciendo y se quedaron a dormir en la casa de los hermanos rubios.

 **Al día siguiente**

-Chicos, nos tenemos que ir ya, ayer fue un gran día – dijo Ash despidiéndose junto a Serena.

-Hasta que nos veamos la próxima vez – dijo Clemont.

-Cuando volvamos de Alola nos reuniremos de nuevo – dijo Serena.

-Sí chicos, espero que os vaya bien en ese torneo – habló Bonnie dándole suerte a los dos.

-Claro, estoy seguro de que ganaré – dijo Ash decidido.

-Primero tendrás que ganarme a mí – sonrió Serena mirándole.

-No me gustaría luchar contra ti, pero si es necesario te venceré – respondió Ash desafiante, haciendo que los demás rieran.

-Adiós chicos – se despidieron los dos de los hermanos rubios y fueron dirección al aeropuerto, como dijo el profesor el avión llegó por la mañana y los dos subieron para ir a Alola, tras casi 10 horas de vuelo llegaron a la nueva región, cuando bajaron los dos miraron la nueva región.

-Wow, parece que estamos en un paraíso tropical – dijo Serena mirando a su alrededor.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien aquí – habló Ash.

-¡Ash, Serena! – los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y miraron en la dirección en la que escucharon las voces, los dos se sorprendieron mucho al ver quienes los habían llamado.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntaron los dos sorprendidos.

 **Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin del capítulo y del fic.**

 **Como ya he dicho me alegro de haber escribido el fic y de ver que os haya gustado, y tranquilos, que esto no se queda aquí.**

 **Necesito unas semanas de descanso para pensar un poco como voy a hacer lo del torneo y de paso, ver si en el anime de XY &Z se puede ver algo de como será la región de Alola, aunque lo dudo, también esperaré para ver como se desarrolla la historia de Sol y Luna y ver que se hará al final.**

 **Y unas cuantas preguntas para el próximo fic.**

 **1.- ¿Qué personaje os gustaría que acompañara a Ash y Serena?, ¿Alain como entrenador/investigador, Gary como investigador o Shota como entrenador?**

 **2.- Los campeones de las regiones (liga Pokemon, no los campeones de juegos), tengo Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos y Sinnoh, pero no sé a quien poner en Johto (Gary no luchará) ni en Unova.**

 **3.- La forma de hacer el torneo, me gustaría saber si solo queréis un formato de eliminatorias (como casi todas las ligas) o un formato de grupos y luego eliminaciones (como en Johto)**

 **Y ya están todas las preguntas que tenía, me despido hasta el próximo fic, seguramente en una semanas estará el primer capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
